Chi Mai
by Telsia-Cha'ris
Summary: Jacob and Selmak fall out to the point of separating. Sam and SG1 go missing. Can Jacob and Selmak work together to find them or is this the parting of the ways?


**Summary:** Jacob and Selmak fall out to the point of separating. Sam and SG1 go missing. Can Jacob and Selmak work together to find them or is this the parting of the ways?

**Rating:** R

**Warnings**: attempted rape

**Author's notes:** Plot Bunny from Marya. This story is set sometime in season 7 before Death Knell.

**Thanks**: to Marya for editing and doing a huge chunk of the final part of it for me.

**Disclaimer:** Jacob, Selmak, Malek and SG1 are not mine. I just borrow and play with them. They belong to MGM. Cept Jared, he's mine, all mine. :D

Chi Mai.

By Tels.

_How would it be if you were standing in my shoes/Can't you see that it's impossible to choose/No there's no making sense of it/Every way I go I'm bound to lose – 'Too much love will kill you' by Queen._

Jacob sat in the lounge room at Mark's house in San Diego. Jen was curled up next to him, reading to him from her story book. Reading aloud was something she loved doing and was using different voices for each character, having her father and grandfather in stitches as she read. Ryan sat at the table doing his science homework and Laura was in the kitchen making dinner.

Jacob was concentrating solely on his family. He'd spent the last few days here, trying to take his mind off what someone he cared about, or rather **used** to care about, had done. Not that it had been easy with her talking to him in their mind, begging him to reconsider. But it was too late. There was no going back now. This time she and the rest of her kind had gone **too far**. Tomorrow or the day after, he would be going back to the base, packing up the few personal belongings he had in his quarters and leave… for good. Mark had said he could stay here for the time being and he'd take him up on that offer. At least until he found a place of his own.

The phone rang and wiping her hands on the tea-towel Laura picked it up. "Hello?" She smiled slightly. "Hello Uncle George… yeah we're fine thank you… how are you?" She paused listening for a minute. "That's good… yeah Dad's here… Sure I'll get him for you." She moved into the lounge and handed Jacob the phone, her hand over the mouthpiece. "It's Uncle George for you. He sounds serious."

Jacob rolled his eyes and took the phone. "Hey George… What's up?" The colour drained from his already pale face as he listened. "No…" he whispered. "How bad?" The gnawing worry which had been in his gut for almost a week now intensifying.

Mark looked at him and then at the kids. "Upstairs kids now please."

Ryan and Jen looked at him and heard the tone in Grandad's voice as he spoke and nodded, for once going without arguing.

Jacob got up and moved to the window, tears in his eyes and his face working to control the emotion within him. He felt physically sick and had to swallow hard to avoid retching. For once it wasn't the drugs making him sick. "I see… yeah. Arrange a plane at the base here. I can be there in an hour and then back with you four hours after that. Three if they push it." He paused. "I don't care… she's **my** daughter and I have to be…" He lowered his voice. "Are they sure… I see…" His eyes closed and his voice cracked. "Just get that plane organised." He turned off the phone and leaned heavily against the window.

Mark looked at Laura wondering what was wrong. He hadn't seen his father this upset since… since Mom died. He moved over to his father. "Dad?" he said putting a hand on Jacob's arm.

Jacob turned and looked at him, grief filling him.

Mark's stomach plummeted at the look of utter devastation on his father's face. "Dad, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Sam… There's been an accident… she's missing presumed dead," he managed with his heart in his mouth, his stomach turning and his anger against a **certain person** growing by the second.

Mark staggered backwards as if he had been physically struck. "No…" he gasped, tears in his eyes and his face matching Jacob's. Then he moved into his father's arms and they stood there trying to get what comfort they could from each other.

Half an hour later Jacob left for the base, where his plane was waiting. He turned his thoughts inward. _ **YOU**… _ he began, his first word to her in a couple of days being a hate filled shout.

Selmak stirred; the drugs the Tok'ra had given her working heavily within her system. _ What did I do now? _ she asked. The sooner she was in her new host the better she thought.

_ YOU DAMN SON OF A SNAKE! _ Jacob yelled furiously. _ Sam's **Dead** and it's **ALL YOUR FAULT**! _

--- --- --- ---

**One Week Earlier.**

Jacob woke slowly to the familiar moan in his head. _ No it's not time to get up _ he replied.

_ Yes it is… I want to bathe before the meeting and take at least 90 minutes over it. _

_ Selmak… I could have another hours sleep, go for a three mile run, shower and eat before that meeting in the time you want to take over a bath. _

_ Jacob please… _ Selmak pleaded. _ I need to stretch out and as you won't go for a massage then a bath is the only chance I get. _

Jacob turned over. _ No. And no you can't take over either. Its hands off remember. _ He closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep.

_ Jacob please… _ Selmak said again. _ It's been so long… _

_ No… A shower will do. Now let me sleep will you. _

Selmak didn't want him to sleep and kept on at him to get up.

Jacob lay there humming to himself determined to lie in for as long as he could. He'd done the same when the children were small on his few days off. Bad enough he had to be up before dawn on his on duty days without having to get up early when he was home. So he lay there, eyes closed, humming and knowing it was annoying Selmak.

Glancing at his watch he figured he had about 20 minutes before the meeting was due to start. Throwing back the blanket he got up and headed down to the bathing pools. Selmak hoped he was going to relent over the bath. Even ten minutes would ease the cramp in her back, but no, her host headed for the small shower cubicles. _ Jacob! _ she moaned.

Jacob stripped and stood under the hot water. _ What now? _ he asked still humming to himself.

_ This is not a bath… _

_ It's a shower which is better than nothing. _ Dressing quickly he shaved and then headed to the eating commons. He grabbed his normal cup of coffee and bowl of biscuits and gravy which he preferred over the fruit Selmak always chose when she was fore for breakfast. He sat down at a table and raised the coffee to his lips, savouring the smell of it.

Selmak curled up in horror. _ Nooooooooo! You promised… _

Jacob slammed the cup down on the table. "For Pete's sake!" he muttered. "Do you have to criticise Everything I do?"

Delek looked over at him. "Are you alright Jacob?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Jacob said. He got up and left the commons, leaving his breakfast untouched, heading slowly for the council chambers and the mornings meeting.

--- --- --- --- ---

Jacob normally kept out of the boring part of council meetings, replaying what he needed to know from Selmak's memories. He hated listening to them debating the day to day running of the base and mundane things like should they punish someone for not clearing up the mess they made in the bathing pools. So he would take the time to doze or think about other things, such as his upcoming vacation. He was planning on taking a trip to Earth in the next month or so and spending some time at Mark's.

Selmak read the report slowly and looked across the table at the other high council members. She knew Jacob was only half listening and that suited her just fine. He was forever adding his five eggs in and Garshaw was beginning to lose patience with him for doing so. She looked back down at the report, still reading.

Suddenly Jacob looked up. _ What was that? _ he asked. _ Read that bit again? _

Selmak rolled her eyes and went back to the top of the paragraph; Jacob reading it to himself through slowly from the top. _ Munoz Prime? _ he repeated.

Jacob started going through Selmak's memories, just the name of the planet sounding horribly familiar. Then his stomach plummeted with horror as he got to it. He swore softly. _ That's awful _ he whispered.

Selmak nodded. _ Jolinar never really recovered. She was there for six weeks before we got her out. _

_ And you want to send a team back there? _

_ We have no choice. _She looked up from the report. "I agree with your assessment. SG1 would be the best choice for this mission."

_ NO WAY! _ Jacob said loudly a sick feeling settling in his gut.

Selmak ignored him. She continued to speak softly. "The information from that sector is sketchy to say the least. If we had more operatives and more time then it would be different."

Garshaw nodded. "We concur. We know Ashanti is moving again now, but we need to know where and when."

Delek looked up from his notes. "We also need to know how big a fleet he is amassing. If we are to stand any chance of repelling him, before we lose another base to his army of jaffa."

Jacob tried to take control of their body, but Selmak prevented him. _ You can't send SG1! _ he insisted. _ It's too dangerous. _He paused. _ You know that Selmak… you can't send them. Send some of your own people this time. _

Still ignoring him Selmak nodded. "If you wish, I will go to Earth and make the request. General Hammond is a long time personal friend of my host."

Garshaw nodded again. "That would be acceptable. They would be more likely to agree to aid us in this if the request came from you. Plus there is the fact that Jacob's daughter is a member of SG1. And as host to Jolinar she will have the necessary memories to aid them in this mission."

_ Tell them no! _Jacob reiterated. _ Jolinar's memories are the precise reason **why** Sam Can Not Go! Tell them now or I will. _

Delek looked at Selmak. "Emphasize we just do not have the people to spare at this time. We lost many operatives in the attack on the base on Kengendor."

"I know we did… I was there," Selmak said looking at him. "Those we have left are helping with the relocation. I understand that and so will the Tau'ri."

_ Don't shut me out Selmak. _ Jacob tried again to push himself fore. Only much to his frustration, Selmak had blocked him again. _ This is too dangerous, you can't send SG1. Will you let me up! _

Selmak sighed. _ Will you SHUT UP! _ she hissed. _ This is a Tok'ra high council meeting. Just keep out of things that do not concern you. _

_ I beg your pardon? _ Jacob yelled. _ SHUT UP? KEEP OUT? NOT MY CONCERN? That is **my daughter** you are sending here. _

_ I know! _ came the short reply. _ But when you are planning a mission you send the most qualified people to do the tasks required to get the mission done do you not? _

_ You know damn well I do _Jacob hissed. _ In this case that's a Tok'ra operative and **Not** SG1. _

Selmak looked at Garshaw. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" she asked.

Garshaw nodded. "Of course. We will adjourn for fifteen minutes."

Selmak nodded and moved from the chamber into the tunnel. There she turned her full attention to her host. _ What is your problem Jacob? _ she asked bluntly.

_ **My** problem? _ he spluttered.

She nodded sharply. _ Yes… your problem. You have done nothing but gripe all morning and I am sick of it. _

_ **You're** sick of it? _ Jacob muttered a string of the worst curses he could think of under his breath.

Selmak mentally washed his mouth out with soap, taking pleasure in the gagging reaction she got from him. _ Yes I am. Sick of your attitude and of the amount of foul language you come out with when things do not go your way. So I ask again, what is your problem? _

Mentally looking daggers at her Jacob shook his head. _ As if you don't know _he snapped._ You are sending my daughter somewhere she has no business going. She goes out there and it is just inviting trouble. _

Selmak shook her head. _ She is the advantage SG1 need to complete this mission. She has Jolinar's memories to help… _

Jacob cut her off. _ Precisely the reason she can't do this. You know what accessing those memories did to her last time. It took her a hell of a long time to get over that. To put her back into a situation where she has to use them could do untold damage. _

_ Stop acting like a protective father and think like a military officer for a moment! _ Selmak snapped. _ We are fighting a war here incase you have forgotten. Tough decisions come with the territory. We have no one we can spare whereas the Tau'ri do have. SG1 can do this and I am sure they will agree. _

Jacob growled at her._ Don't you lecture me on conduct during a war. I fought in more wars than I care to remember. Did my fair share of the killing and watching the men I sent into battle being killed. I understand Selmak, but this is different. I have learned to listen to my gut instinct over the years and this is what I am doing now. We **should not** send them. _

_ No you are not thinking coherently at all. You want to protect your daughter, nothing more. You'd probably be happier if she resigned, got married and had children. Maybe Jack O'Neill would do the honours? _

She turned on her heel and went back into the council chambers, fully aware of Jacob seething inside her mind. She took her seat and took the newest report from Delek. "I am assuming its full disclosure with the Tau'ri this time," she said looking straight at him. "If there is any hint of deception my host will not agree to do it."

Delek raised an eyebrow. "You would put your host's needs and wants above what is best for us?"

Selmak glared at him. "If you want his co-operation in this matter you will do best to humour him. This is his daughter's team we want to use. His people; his best friend we are calling on. The alliance with his people rests on our continued good will and co-operation with them." She paused. "Besides so long as all **pertinent** information is in this report there will not be a problem."

Delek nodded. "Of course it contains what they need to know. There is no reason for us to hold back on them at this point."

Selmak nodded. _ That make you feel any happier? _ she asked.

Jacob humphed and said something rude.

Selmak sighed. _ Soap! _ she hissed.

Jacob turned away from her, one of the few times he had done that since they had blended. _ At least let me put my point of view across. _

Selmak sighed heavily.

Garshaw looked at her. "What is the problem?" she asked.

"My host is being unreasonable," Selmak said shortly.

Delek raised an eyebrow. "Now that's a shock," he said bluntly. "He lets his emotions get in the way far too often. There is no risk if they go now and do the job properly."

_ You self righteous, arrogant, pompous… _ Jacob started. _ Selmak let me fore NOW! _

Selmak shook her head at him. _ No. _ She looked at Delek. "He feels Samantha will be at risk if she goes."

Garshaw raised an eyebrow. "She will be perfectly safe. He is letting his parental instincts override his common sense and sense of duty. He is Tok'ra now. He will do well to remember just where his loyalty lies."

Selmak nodded. "I agree." She stood up and collected all the pads. "Then I will go and brief the Tau'ri." She left the council chambers and headed to the rings.

Jacob hit her hard to get her attention. _ Selmak! You **can't** do this. _

_ I can and I am _ she replied ringing to the surface. _ Now shut up or sleep. Your choice. _

--- --- --- --- --- ---

The base klaxons sounded. "Unauthorised incoming wormhole." General Hammond looked up and then made his way to the control room, just as SG1 arrived. He nodded to them then looked at Walter. "Who is it?"

"It's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris." Hammond nodded and then led the way down into the gate room.

Jack followed close behind. "Maybe its Dad," he suggested to Sam.

"Maybe… I haven't heard from him in a while." Sam watched as the iris opened and the event horizon rippled slowly. Then the single figure of her father appeared. She smiled and moved towards the ramp. "Dad!"

Selmak nodded slightly. "Samantha, it is good to see you again."

Sam looked at her. "And you Selmak. Sorry I assumed…"

Selmak smiled. "It's alright, your father is normally in control when we first arrive, but he is sleeping right now."

"Oh," Sam said surprised. "Is he okay?"

_ No I am not okay _ Jacob hissed. _ I am being kept a prisoner in my own body which has been hijacked by a snake who won't listen to reason! _

She hissed something derogatory back to her host, hitting him hard for the snake comment. "Your father is fine. I am hoping that he will wake before we have to return to the base as I know that he will be very disappointed if we leave without him having a chance to speak with you first." She turned to Hammond with a smile. "General Hammond I bring a request from the High Council."

Hammond nodded. "Come this way, we can talk in my office."

_ Must you get your way ALL the time? _ Jacob asked.

Selmak followed Hammond towards his office. She could be just as stubborn as Jacob when she wanted to be. _ You had your way on the last mission I seem to recall _ she hissed at him. _ It went wrong, remember? _

_ Oh come on Selmak… the contact never showed. How in Egeria's name is that meant to be my fault? _

_ You insisted on going armed despite being told not to. _

Jacob humphed, _ Excuse Me! We were going into enemy territory and you expect me to go unarmed? _

_ That is what we were told to do, _Selmak told him_. Which part of obeying orders have you forgotten? _

_ I **know** how to obey orders. When it is right to do so _he snapped back_. Every soldier knows that and also the importance of following one's gut instinct. _

_ **Fine**… so that gives you the **right** to jeopardise everything. Kengendor went pear shaped because you messed up! Selmak yelled harshly._

Jacob stepped back a bit in his mind, shocked by what she said. _ WHAT? _

_ You heard. Kengendor was a direct result of the contact not showing because **you** went armed. It could have been averted if you had done what you were told. _

Jacob took a deep breath. _ **THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT**! _ he yelled at her.

_ Yes… It… Was! _ Selmak retorted emphasising every word. _ You know we've been through so much together and most of it was your fault! _

Jacob bristled at that. _ You know… if you wore panty hose I wouldn't be surprised if it rebelled against you, tied you to the car and then throttled you _ he snapped back.

_ Oh shut up! _ Selmak tuned him out and turned to Hammond as she sat down in the briefing room. "I wish to borrow SG1," she said cutting straight to the crux of the matter.

Hammond looked at her. "Oh?"

Selmak nodded. "A situation has arisen on Munoz Prime," she said as she slid the report pads across the table to Hammond. "We know that Ashanti is gradually gathering forces and taking over worlds. We have recently lost several outposts and one base to him. Our information points to him being in this sector. And we also feel that SG1 are the best qualified team to send in."

Hammond perused the report. "Why don't you simply send in your own people?" he asked.

Selmak looked at him. "Because we have none to spare right now," she said quietly. "The last attack wiped out a base, killing at least a hundred. Many more are involved in rescue work right now. However that aside, none of our operatives could get in and out as easily as SG1 could do. We will of course share any information we gain from this."

Hammond raised the phone and requested Colonel O'Neill joined him. Then he looked back down at the report. "And Jacob agrees with this assessment?"

_ The hell I don't! _ Jacob yelled, adding a couple of Goa'uld curses in there as well.

"Of course," Selmak lied smoothly once more using the soap on her host's foul tongue. "I would not be here if he thought there was any risk. As I said it is a _request_ from the council. However the matter is of some urgency."

Hammond nodded. "I can see that… Come in Colonel."

Jack came in and sat down.

Hammond passed over the report. "The Tok'ra council have requested your assistance. Apparently they think you and SG1 are the best equipped for this mission."

"Really?" Jack said dryly. "And what makes them think that?"

Selmak looked at him. "The council say your team are the best operatives for a mission and you want to argue the toss?" she said using Jacob's phrasing.

Jack looked at her. "Just surprised that's all."

Hammond looked at him. "Setting your surprise aside Colonel, what do you think?"

Jack read the report and then looked at him. "It's doable. Would take longer than the couple of hours it says here, but yeah it's doable."

Selmak smiled. "Then you'll do it?"

Jack nodded. "So long as the rest of the team agrees, then yes." He looked at Hammond. "Want to bring them in on this Sir?"

Hammond nodded and picked up the phone again. He watched as Jack read the report again, making notes as he did and occasionally asking Selmak a question. He wondered where Jacob was in all this. It wasn't like his friend to sleep through something as important as sending his daughter on a mission.

Selmak briefed the rest of SG1 when they arrived and answered their questions as best she could. She was aware of Sam watching her the whole time and finally asked her "Is something wrong Samantha?"

"Just wondering about Dad that's all. It's not like him not to have an opinion on this."

Jack tapped his pencil on the table. "Yeah… about that… I was kinda wondering the same thing."

Selmak rolled her eyes. "I assure you Jacob is fine. He is merely sleeping. We spent a while on Kengendor immediately after the attack and it took a lot out of him."

Jack nodded slightly. "But he's okay with this?" He waved at the report in front of him.

Selmak nodded. "Yes he is. Do you wish me to wake him?"

Jack looked at Sam. "Major?"

Sam nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah… I'd like his opinion on this. There is something I want to clarify." She'd had a strange feeling ever since she read the report. The name of the planet sparked something within her and she didn't know what. Just an overwhelming feeling that she didn't want to go there.

Selmak nodded and then looked down for an instant before looking up. "Hey kiddo," she said using Jacob's voice. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine Dad… you?"

"Tired, it's been a long few days. Selmak said you wanted to ask something."

Sam nodded. "Yeah I've had a bad feeling ever since I read the report. I can't place it or work out why. It's like I've been there but I know I haven't."

"Jolinar was there. She spent several weeks there undercover. That's another reason the council are requesting you be the team to go. They think with Jolinar's memories and experience you will be able to infiltrate the area much faster than someone who's never been there before."

Sam nodded slowly. She twisted the pencil on the table turning it over end to end. "Yeah, but all I am getting is great unease. It's almost as if something or someone is telling me not to go."

Selmak smiled at her. "It'll be fine Sammie," she said still pretending to be Jacob. "We really do need this information."

Jack looked at Sam. "Major if you don't want to go then stay here. The rest of us can go do it."

Sam smiled at him. She wasn't about to be left behind. If her Dad said it was okay then it was okay. "Its fine Sir," she said. "Dad says it's okay so it's okay."

Jack nodded. "Anyone else have anything to add?"

The rest of them shook their heads.

Hammond looked at them. "Then go get kitted up. You gate out in an hour." He looked at Selmak. "Jacob can I have a word?"

Selmak nodded; pleased she was pulling this off so well. She sat back in the chair and watched SG1 leave. Then she turned back to Hammond. "What's up George?"

Hammond looked down at the report then at the figure sat opposite him. "What's the real reason the council want to send SG1?"

"Like Selmak said, right now they are the best hope we have of finding out what Ashanti's next move is."

"Despite the risks?"

"They take risks every time they step through the gate."

Hammond took a deep breath. "And what about Sam?"

"What about her?"

"You of all people know what happened the last time she tried accessing the memories Jolinar left behind. What if she can't recover this time?"

Selmak took a deep breath. "Samantha will be fine," she said shortly, still using Jacob's voice. Did everyone have to disagree with her and the council on this point?

Hammond looked at her sharply. He'd never heard Jacob call his daughter that unless she was in big trouble, then like all parents he used her full name. "Good." He looked down at his notes. "I did ask to speak to Jacob."

Selmak forced a smile. "So what am I George? A clone or something?"

"No Selmak… can I please speak to Jacob?" Hammond's tone left very little choice in the matter.

"He's sleeping... I did try to wake him, but he is too deeply asleep. I promise he does know about this mission and has no…" she paused.

Hammond just looked at her. "They are not going until you wake Jacob and let me talk to him," he said slowly.

Selmak nodded reluctantly. _ Don't you dare say anything to stop them going _ she hissed. _ You will say exactly what I tell you or you will be sorry. _

Jacob shook his head. _ Kay. _ He felt himself be pushed fore but he did not have full total control over his body like he normally did. Selmak still had motor control and some other functions as well. Like his breathing. "I'm here."

Hammond looked at him. "Is everything okay Jake?" he asked concerned,

"Yeah," Jacob said slowly. "Just very tired." He flicked his eyes to the report. "Selmak and the council think that SG1 are the best choice for this mission."

"What do you think?"

Jacob looked at him. _ Don't send them _ he screamed in his mind. _ Too dangerous… smells like a trap… Sam can't use Jolinar's memories this time. Go with your gut instinct _ but he was unable to say any of that. Instead he found his mouth forming other words. "We need the information and we don't have the people to send ourselves," he replied. "SG1 can do this quickly and effectively with minimal risk."

Hammond looked at him. "Risk?"

Selmak resumed control before Jacob managed to break free of the lock she had on him. She nodded the way Jacob would. "Isn't every mission a risk?" There was a pause then she added. "I would not send my daughter if I was unsure George."

He nodded. "Good enough."

She followed Hammond to the gateroom where SG1 were waiting for them. As they walked down the stairs, Jacob fought desperately for control. _ Let me speak to Sam _ he begged. _ Selmak please. _

_ I can't let you do that Jacob. You will only tell her not to go and we can't have that. _ She looked at SG1. "The name of the man you need to contact on your arrival is Ethan." Assuming Jacob's voice again, she hugged Sam. "Bye Sammie, take care."

Sam hugged her back. "Bye Dad, we will."

Jack nodded. "Okay." The gate dialled out. "We'll see you in a few hours." He followed the rest of SG1 up the ramp and through the event horizon.

Selmak looked at Hammond. "I must go back to the council now as we have another meeting scheduled."

"Are you not waiting until they return?"

"No, Please advise us when they get back and one of us will return to debrief them."

Hammond nodded and turned to the phone. "Dial the Tok'ra home world," he said into it. Then he replaced the phone as the gate started turning. "Are you sure Jacob is alright?" he asked, concerned for his friend.

Selmak nodded. "He's fine," she said. She watched as the gate activated and looked at Hammond. "Thank you General. Like I said someone will return to debrief SG1 upon their return." Then walking up the ramp she stepped through.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Jacob sat in his mind as Selmak said goodbye and left the SGC. He was in a total state of shock now. Selmak had not only shut him out she hadn't allowed him to say goodbye to his own daughter. They had just sent her on a dangerous mission, one she could be killed on and he wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to her. He always said goodbye.

He made sure he did, especially after that one time he hadn't done so. He had to leave in a hurry, the mission went badly wrong and he was injured. He barely made it back alive. He'd woken to find Alison sat by his side on the base. She hadn't left his side since he'd been airlifted back. He'd sworn then he would always say goodbye before he went away. Say goodbye and tell her how much he loved her. Another promise he'd broken.

He hadn't had chance to tell her how much he loved her before she died either. So he'd promised himself he always would with Sam once things were back on an even keel with her. And he hadn't done that either. She had been sent off to the other side of the galaxy and he hadn't even been allowed to say goodbye, never mind tell her that he loved her, that he always had loved her and always would. And for that he could never forgive Selmak. She had gone too far.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Once on the base she headed back to the council. "They have gone," she said. "We did not stay to see them return, my host was being too unreasonable for that. They should have arrived on Munoz Prime fifteen minutes ago."

Garshaw nodded. "Good. We have arranged for transport from there for them."

Selmak nodded. "That is good."

Jacob looked up. _ What transport? Transport to where? Selmak what have you done? _

Selmak shook her head. _ What we had to do _ she replied.

_ Let me talk to the council now. _

_ In an hour or so. _

_ No NOW! _

Selmak took a deep breath. "My apologies," she said lowering her head slightly and letting her furious host fore.

Jacob glared at the council. "What the hell have you done!" he yelled angrily. "What transport? A simple recon you said."

Delek looked at him. "You gave the mission briefing to them."

"Selmak did. She kept me a prisoner in my own body the whole time, not letting me hear what was going on. She even impersonated me to speak to my own daughter!"

Delek smiled. "That would not be the first time that has needed to be done and nor will it be the last. Suffice it to say that the information your daughter's team is retrieving is vital to our existence."

Jacob slammed his hand down on the table. "If that is the way you act then perhaps you all deserve to die out! Selmak acted like a Goa'uld the whole damn time. I had no control what so ever, and the five minutes I was fore, she was threatening to cut off my air supply if I so much as said a word wrong."

Delek raised an eyebrow. "And your point is?"

Jacob snarled at him. "My point is I don't want to be part of something that resembles the Goa'uld anymore!" He took a deep breath. "You lot have never been happy with me as Selmak's host anyway have you?"

There was silence.

"HAVE YOU?" he yelled. He looked closely at their faces. "You'd probably be pleased if I told you to find her a new host."

The council looked at each other, their eyes lighting up slightly.

Jacob saw their reactions and pushed aside the stab of rejection he felt. "Forget it!" he muttered. He turned and left the chamber, running hard down the tunnels to the rings. He ignored Selmak completely. Ringing up to the surface he ran across the desert sand trying to work through in his mind what he wanted to do next.

Half an hour later he went back to his quarters. _ Well? _ he demanded.

_ Well what? _ Selmak said.

_ Am I going to find out what you and the rest of the council are hiding? _

_ You were the one not paying attention again _she sniped back at him.

_ You are the one shielding the memories of at least an hour of that meeting! _ he said harshly. _ Not to mention hiding the briefing you gave SG1. _

Selmak shrugged. _ Maybe you should pay more attention then. _

Jacob scowled. _ You've always been cagey over certain things but never to this extent. Why won't you tell me what's really going on? That's **my daughter** you just sent out there. _

_ Jacob it is simply best they went with just the basic facts and not the emotions associated with that planet. If Samantha knew what Jolinar had gone through **before** they left, she would never have been so easily swayed into going. _

Jacob sat up straight. _ What the hell are you talking about? _

_ Best you don't know. _

_ Selmak? _

Selmak shut herself off, burying the memories so far down that Jacob would never find them.

_ Fine _ he whispered. _ If that's the way you want it. So much for a partnership. _

_You're the one who won't let me from take care of my own body at times! _

_ Well if you stopped thinking like a woman occasionally and thought like a man then maybe I would let you shave and bathe and so on! _

Selmak snorted. _ Well I can't help it if you take comments I make the wrong way _ she said.

Jacob shook his head. _ And just how am I meant to take the personal comments you make ALL the time? _ he demanded. _ It's not like I can just leave the room is it? You come too. And you never shut up. You bitch and moan the whole time! _

Selmak growled at him. _ Do not! Besides you hum all the time. You have any idea how annoying that is? Not to mention you never wash the back of your neck properly. _

Jacob rolled his eyes. Not this again. _ And just how do I not do it properly? _

_ A 2 minute stand under a hot shower is not bathing properly! _ she said pushing the point home again.

_ So are you going to tell me or not? _ Jacob asked, going back to his original question.

Selmak remained silent for a while. After all SG1 had gone now and it was too late to recall them Then she spoke quietly_ It was for your own good, why can't you just accept that? Accept that there are some things you're better off not knowing._ _By now Samantha will know if the recall worked. There was a chance that it wouldn't have being that Jolinar was dead, but the council is banking on the fact that it would still be there. Or that some remnant of it would be. _

_ Selmak _ Jacob growled threateningly.

She sighed. _ Yes I did show you some of what Jolinar went through with Dante; Dante being the minor lord loyal to Ashanti in charge of Munoz Prime. Showed you how he tortured her for a week before he finally got information out of her. _She paused. _ What I didn't tell you was that Jolinar was then forced into service as his handmaiden, which as every Tok'ra knows really means concubine. She had spent five weeks in serving him as his… _

Jacob cut her off feeling sick at the thought of any woman being forced into what effectively boiled down to prostitution. _ I get the picture thank you. _

Selmak continued slowly. _ Even a hundred years as Martouf and Lantash's lover could not fully erase the awful memories of those five weeks. If you had known about this you would have forced yourself fore and said something despite my warnings to stop Samantha from going. _

_ Damn right I would have… _Jacob managed, blistering anger filling him. _ And what's this about a recall device? _

_ Ummm yeah…. _Selmak paused.

Jacob scowled at her._ Explain now! _

_ Well… The more I think about it the more I wonder if the recall device that Dante planted into Jolinar would have survived the change of host and if it had, would it have imprinted itself onto Samantha's mind? If so then she will now be serving Dante as his handmaiden until the task is completed. The task which Jolinar began so many years ago which Samantha has to complete. This was why it had to be SG1, why it had to be Samantha. They would never have let her go alone... _

Selmak backed off as an overwhelming wave of sheer unadulterated anger filled her host, directed solely at her. **_ YOU DID WHAT? _** Jacob yelled.**_ YOU SENT MY DAUGHTER TO BE A… HOW COULD YOU! _**

_ It was a risk… but one we thought worth taking. We **Need **the information Jacob… we had no choice. _

Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing. **_ DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! _** he yelled.

Selmak did a double take. _ What? _

_ You heard. You sold my daughter down the river Selmak! You and your snake friends. And don't tell my you are not snakes! You are not who I thought you were! _ Jacob paused, so angry now he was pacing furiously. _ You sold her out and hung her up to dry. What you did was despicable. You **LIED** to me and to SG1. You made **ME** lie to them. _

Jacob smashed his hands into the walls in horror. _ Dammit! You even used my voice to tell Sam it was okay and safe to go! That's why she went! _ He leaned heavily against the wall. _ Sam is in hell and it's my fault. _

_ Jacob please… it's not your… _

_ **SHUT THE HELL UP**! You have done enough you hear me. **ENOUGH**! You wouldn't even let me speak to my own daughter! Or say goodbye to her! _ He paused. _ Perhaps it **IS **time you found a new host. _

Selmak looked up slightly. _ A new host? _ she repeated.

Jacob rolled his eyes. _Are you deaf as well as ignorant, stupid and selfish? Yes a new host._ _One who isn't foisted on you because you are dying! One who you won't have to control the whole time! One who'll tow the party line and do what they are told. One who doesn't find what you do abhorrent! Because if you think so little of people as to sell them into slavery there is nothing to stop you from selling me like that to one of the female system lords… _

_ Don't tempt me! It might loosen you up a little! _

_ Don't even go there. Bad enough you did that to Sam and for that you are gonna pay. _

_ Sounds good to me! _Selmak hissed. _ Perhaps you are right. A break is what we need. A permanent one! _

_ Then we go do it now! _ Jacob said. He got to his feet and headed angrily back through the tunnels and into the council chambers.

Garshaw and Delek were in mid debate in front of the whole council as Jacob stormed in. She looked at him, knowing who was fore. "Jacob what can I do for you now?"

"I want Selmak removed! Now!" he said deliberately.

Delek found it hard to contain the smile that spread over his face. "You want Selmak removed?" he repeated.

Jacob looked at him. "That is what I said," he snapped, wondering if all the Tok'ra were inherently deaf or just plain rude.

"Why?" Garshaw asked.

"I think you know the answer to that one!"

"Enlighten us," she said indicating the rest of the council.

Jacob looked round the council table. Every face had barely contained excitement in their eyes at the thought of finally getting rid of the Tau'ri thorn in the flesh. That just made him feel all the more unwanted and convinced he was doing the right thing. "Irreconcilable differences," he said. "Selmak is behaving more like a Goa'uld than a Tok'ra. Infact you all are."

He looked at them. "You promise full disclosure and then you make excuses and don't explain. This is meant to be a partnership. You say we have an equal say in what goes on, in the use of the body… but only when it suits you! When was the last time we saw Delek's host fore at any time! Jared has his reasons for letting Malek remain in control and to be honest I don't blame him in the slightest. If you sell out your allies as easily as you seem to… what will you do to one of your own?"

Garshaw looked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"**YOU SOLD SAM TO THE GOA'ULD**!" Jacob yelled.

"Ah," Garshaw said. " Selmak told you then?"

Jacob ignored her. "I'm going after her."

Delek looked at him. "You will not! Going after her now could result in her death!"

"**WHAT?**" _ SELMAK? _

_ Ummm yeah there is that _ she whispered.

"Didn't Selmak tell you that part?" Delek smirked. "Bring her back too soon and she will die. They need at least a week to complete the mission. Give her time to settle into her new role. She may even enjoy it."

"**You son of a snake**!" Jacob yelled. He leapt across the table and floored Delek with a swift left hook and then started to throttle him.

Two of the guards pulled him off.

Delek stood up and straightened his collar shaking his head slightly.

Jacob shook the guards off and paused slightly in his tirade, glaring at Delek. "I have no wish to be party to this kind of behaviour anymore. You are as arrogant and self seeking as those you claim to be fighting." He looked at them. "You have made no effort to hide the fact you would love to have a new host for Selmak. You have been looking for an excuse to find her one for years. Well I am making it easy for you. I want her removed. Now."

Delek looked at Garshaw triumphantly and then back at Jacob. "It will be my pleasure to arrange a new host," he said. "It may however take a few days to find one."

"Find one you approve of you mean!" Jacob huffed. "While you are doing that, I have 2 requests."

"You are hardly in a position …" Delek began.

"Shut the hell up!" Jacob yelled. "We do this on my terms or not at all. I can easily get the surgeons at the SGC to cut her out which will certainly end in her death!"

Delek rose to his feet, anger blazing from his eyes.

Garshaw laid a hand on Delek's arm. "Let him speak. As Selmak's current host he has that right."

Delek looked at her and reluctantly nodded slightly.

Jacob looked at Garshaw. "I would like to spend the few days it will take you to find Selmak's new host on Earth."

"That is not normal procedure," Delek began.

Jacob ignored him. "I would also like to speak with Malek or at least get a message to him and Jared."

Garshaw nodded. "We can arrange that."

Delek eyed Jacob. "And what of Selmak? What does she want?"

Selmak pushed herself fore. "The sooner the better," she said. "The situation is now untenable. I no longer wish to keep him as my host." She looked at Delek. "In fact being put into a stasis tank while you find a new host would be preferable to this."

Delek looked at her. "As much as I would like to honour your request we can not do that. He wants to go to Earth. We can not allow him to speak to the people at the SGC and sent a team after SG1 just yet."

"Then what do you suggest?" Selmak asked.

Delek thought for a moment then conferred quietly with Garshaw who nodded. He then looked at Selmak. "There is a way," he said. "Amphiprozole."

_ What's that? _ Jacob asked.

Selmak looked at Delek. "Amphiprozole…" she repeated.

"It is the only way for this to be accomplished other than stasis which is not an option."

Selmak nodded, ignoring him. "Very well. Then the drugs will have to suffice. I will go to the healing chambers now. Please hurry with the new host. And make it a woman this time. You have no idea how difficult it is being a man." She looked at Delek. "Well maybe you do."

Garshaw smiled slightly. She had been both and also preferred a female host. "We'll do what we can."

Selmak nodded her thanks and left the room, aware of Delek following her.

Selmak slowly made her way through the tunnels to the healing chambers. She tried to think of the good times she and Jacob had had but could think of none. She was too angry to see any of pleasant memories they had even though they were there within her mind. She couldn't understand why he was being so overprotective of his daughter when he knew she risked her life on a regular basis! Heck, he had even fought beside her during a couple of dangerous missions. And never mind how hurt Selmak felt when he suggested a new host for her, she was never going to let him feel how much that hurt…not now, not ever!

Selmak reached the healing chambers and explained to the healer on duty what she needed. Surprised by the request the healer looked at Delek for confirmation. Having got that, she did as Selmak asked and turned to prepare the cocktail of drugs that she and Jacob would need. "This will force you into an almost dormant state," she told Selmak. "You will be able to communicate with Jacob but unable to come fore or help him in any way while you are taking it."

Selmak nodded. "I see. How do I work the dosage?"

The healer looked at her. "Ten cc every six hours should do it," she said as she gave Selmak the first shot. She followed it up with another two. "These should kick start things off for you." She glanced at Delek but didn't say anything more.

Selmak nodded wincing slightly. "And if I should want to come fore?"

"Then stop taking it. However that will take several hours without the antidote which is only available under supervision."

Selmak nodded. "Understood. But that will not be necessary. I will return when the new host is ready." She took the vials and syringes and placed them in the case, sliding them into her pock. She then left the room. _ I trust you were paying attention! _ she snapped.

_ Of course! _ Jacob snapped back. _ I can handle it. _

_ Fine. Can I trust you not to say anything to General Hammond when we arrive on Earth? _

Jacob didn't respond.

_ Hmmm, I thought not. Then either I pretend to be you or I keep tight hold on you until we leave the SGC. _

Jacob shrugged. He'd expected nothing less than that anyway. _ Do what you want… you always do. _

Selmak ringed up to the surface and then over to the gate.

Jacob looked at the gate through her eyes. _ I didn't get the message to Malek… _

_ Maybe General Hammond would send it _ Selmak said knowing how well her host got on with Malek and Jared. They were probably the only true friends he had amongst the Tok'ra. The only ones who had stood by them all these years.

_ Maybe _ Jacob answered,

Selmak dialled the gate and sent the GDO signal as soon as it was open. Then she let Jacob fore. _ One false move… _ she warned him.

He nodded and stepped through the gate to find Hammond waiting on the other side.

Hammond looked at him concerned. "Jacob?" he asked. "Is everything alright?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes everything's fine. I have a few things to do here for a few days. I'll be at Mark's. You'll let me know when Sam gets back."

Hammond nodded. "Of course… we had a message just before you arrived. Colonel O'Neill thinks it'll be a few days."

Jacob nodded. "Okay. I must go and arrange a flight. Could you get a message to Malek for me?"

"Sure." Hammond looked worriedly at Jacob, who looked pale and sick. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Jacob looked at him. "To be honest I have felt better. I'll let you have that letter for Malek. If it could be delivered by hand directly to him I would appreciate it."

Hammond nodded. "Sure. Write it in my office and I'll send SG4 with it. And I'll arrange a flight from Peterson for you. Call it a training exercise."

Jacob wrote the letter to Malek and then watched as SG4 left to give it to him. Then a car drove him to Peterson for his flight to San Diego. He'd rung Mark to tell him he was coming early so they wouldn't be totally shocked when he arrived.

--- --- --- --- ---

Jacob spent the flight from Peterson with his eyes closed. He never could sleep on a plane, probably had something to do with him being a pilot. He was aware of every tiny air pocket the plane hit, every course correction the pilot made and could even tell how high they were if he looked out of the window.

Having borrowed a staff car from the base Jacob drove to Mark's house slowly. Both Mark and Laura were shocked to see how pale he looked. He assured them it was just stress and all he needed was rest. He was actually feeling incredibly sick now, but wasn't going to say anything. It probably was stress and worry and guilt.

Selmak withdrew, feeling the drugs beginning to take effect. She could still talk to her host but chose not to right now as she wanted as little to do with him as possible. She still couldn't believe he wanted to get rid of her. Besides she wasn't allowed fore with his family anyway. They didn't know she existed. And soon she wouldn't. She'd just be another of his classified memories filed away never to be talked about again.

Likewise Jacob ignored Selmak. He was never going to let her feel how hurt he was by the gleeful faces on the council when he suggested that they find a new host for her. And he could never forgive her for what she had done and if anything happened to Sam, she and the Tok'ra would pay for it. He would keep dosing himself with the meds the healer had given him, just wanting a swift end to this. The dosage seemed a little much to him, but that was what they had said. He just wished he didn't feel quite so sick now. First vacation in months and he got sick to his stomach.

After he'd been in San Diego for just over a day, Jacob came out of the bathroom to find Mark standing there. He felt lousy having just thrown up again for the third time that day and it was barely 2pm.

His son looked at him worriedly. "You okay Dad?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Laura was wondering if it was her cooking that's making you sick like this."

Jacob shook his head. "No… I love her cooking you know that. Highlight of my visit after those grandkids of mine."

Mark smiled. "Yeah, so what is it then? You've been under the weather since you got here."

"It's just a touch of stomach flu probably. It will pass. I might just go rest for a bit."

Mark nodded. "Sure Dad." He watched his father go and then went back downstairs. He looked at Laura. "He says its nothing," he said quietly. "Don't believe him for a second but nothing I can do." He wrapped his arms around his wife and held her tightly, watching the children through the kitchen window. "Cept be here for him."

Jacob headed to his room and lay down on the bed on his side staring out of the window. He could hear the children calling to each other in the back yard as it was a weekend. Sunday he thought, he wasn't sure anymore. Days of the week really didn't seem to matter when you didn't live on Earth. That however would soon change as he was moving back home. Alone. He was still angry with Selmak for what she had done that at times it was hard to see past that.

He was also hurt that she didn't trust him with what had happened to Jolinar and that she felt it necessary to lie. He wondered what was so bad that she hadn't wanted him to know, so when she slept that night he tried to access more of those memories but she kept them locked down and out of reach. He was also hurt over the fact she pretended to be him and effectively went Goa'uld on him. Then that thought just made angry again. Too angry to want to talk to her or even be with her. So angry that he didn't get to talk to his little girl and tell her how much he loved her before she left.

He knew he didn't look good over the next day or so as Mark and Laura kept trying to get him to either go see the doc on the local AF base or to go and see their local doc. Each time he refused, saying he was just tired and needed to rest. In truth he knew he was reacting to the drugs he was taking but he could hardly out and say that. They were making him physically sick several times a day now.

He spent each day that hoping that the SGC would ring with the message from the Tok'ra recalling him for the separation. Or that they would ring and say Sam was back from this mission. The longer it went on for the more worried he got.

Selmak moved slightly as this thought passed though their mind. She wasn't sure she wanted a new host after all. She was stubborn and angry and hurt yes, but so was he. They had had their disagreements and arguments in the past. Lots of them, but they always made it up. Despite all her moaning and winding him up, Jacob did look after her. Her first male host and not that bad even if he did hate baths.

She reached out for him as they lay in bed on the third day they were in San Diego. _ Jacob please… _ she whispered. _ Can't we work this out? _

_ Work what out? _ he asked. _ Nothing to work out. _ He felt lousy and was trying not to move as that only made it worse.

Selmak perked up slightly. _ Does that mean the separation is off? _ she asked. _ It's not too late… we can get through this I know we can. _

_ And why would I want to spend eternity with someone I can't trust? _ Jacob said harshly. _ You lied to me Selmak. Made me lie to Sam. Sent her off on that damn mission and made it out like I agreed with her. I can't forgive you for that. _

_ But I thought… _she began.

Jacob sat up slowly. _ Just shut up and leave me alone. _ He pulled the case across the night table and pulled out the next dosage. _ I want this part of my life over with. _

_ You really want rid of me? _

_ Yes! _

_ Okay fine. _ Selmak pulled back again.

--- --- --- ---

Despite what his father had said, his sickness didn't pass and Mark got more concerned as his father just seemed to get worse as the days went by. He put on a show of being okay but he wasn't. He didn't have the energy to go running after the kids like he normally did and in between bouts of throwing up he would sit and rest or even sleep. He no longer even pretended to eat, just picked at the food Laura offered him.

Mark wondered if the cancer was back and his Dad just wasn't saying so. He and Laura tried several times to call Sam to ask her to make sure she got Dad to the infirmary when he got back to work, but she was never around. He left several messages asking her to call back. He had been going to confront him again anyway but now he had to.

He looked down at the case Laura had found this morning when vacuuming in Jacob's room. Not normally one to pry, she was concerned about her father-in-law as well and finding a case full of needles and vials of some kind of drug just made her worry even more. With the children around she kept all meds locked away and these were just lying on the floor.

For the sake of his children now something had to be done. Although he wasn't looking forward to doing so. For one thing it was invasion of privacy, which he knew Dad would hate. And for another the boot was really on the other foot with this one.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Mark had come home from school one afternoon when he was 16 to find his father sitting in the kitchen with a face as black as thunder. "Dad," he said slinging his bag on the floor and pulling the juice from the fridge. As usual he drank straight from the bottle. "You're early."_

_Jacob just looked at him and flung the packet on the table._

_His son at least had the decency to colour a little Jacob noticed as he tried to reach them. "Where the hell did they come from?" he demanded._

"_I…" Mark began._

"_Empty your bag and pockets," he ordered._

_Mark glared at him. "I am not one of your airmen you can just order around!" he yelled._

"_DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Jacob barked harshly. He grabbed the bag off the floor and tipped it onto the table finding another packet of cigarettes and a lighter. "Well?" he demanded. He folded his arms and looked at him, a tactic he used on insubordinate officers on the base._

_Mark stood there defiantly for a couple of minutes. "Everyone's doing it," he muttered sulkily. "It's cool and the girls like it. Makes you look like an adult." _

"_It's disgusting!" Jacob told him. "There is nothing cool about smoking!"_

"_So what are you going to do about it?"_

"_Nothing you'll enjoy!" Jacob said slowly. He moved over to Mark and made him sit down before handing him a saucer and the packets of cigarettes. "You think this makes you a man huh? Well go on then… start smoking and don't stop until I tell you too!"_

--- --- ---- -- ---

Mark sat on the top stair remembering how his father had made him smoke the entire two packets one after the other and how sick he'd got from doing so. It'd had the desired effect as he had never smoked since nor did he wish to. He looked up as the bathroom door opened, jerked out of his reverie.

Jacob sighed as he saw him sitting there.

"Dad," Mark said getting up. "This has gone on long enough. Stomach flu doesn't last this long. Maybe you should see the doc. There's the one at the local base or I can get you into see our doc at his office. Hell he'd even come out if you want."

"No!" Jacob said sharply. He shook his head. "No," he said again, gentler this time. "I know what it is."

Mark looked at him. "Is the cancer back?" he asked quietly.

"No," Jacob said. "It'll pass I promise. But I don't need to see a doctor."

"Well I think you do. Dad if you were one of the kids I would have had you there days ago."

"Then you'd have wasted his time," Jacob said. "Look son, I don't want to argue with you. I'm fine…"

Mark laughed slightly. "Dad you're not fine. Even Jen was asking if you are okay. She doesn't want you to die anymore than the rest of us do."

Jacob took a deep breath. "I am not going to die, I promise you that."

Mark nodded then held out the case. "So what's this?"

Jacob snatched it off him. "Where the hell did you find that?"

"Laura found it on the floor in your room when she was vacuuming. Dad what meds are they and what are they for?" Mark asked in the same tone of voice.

"None of your concern!" Jacob snapped back.

"You left them where the kids could find them Dad. That **makes** it my business."

Jacob pulled himself up to his full height. The last thing he wanted was for the truth to come out like this. "I did not leave them where the kids would find them. They at least know NOT to touch things that aren't theirs!"

Mark looked down. "Dad we are just worried about you."

Jacob took a deep breath. "I know… but really I am fine."

"So what are the drugs for?"

Jacob looked at him. "You're not gonna give up are you?"

Mark shook his head. "I wouldn't be your son if I did. Please Dad, just level with me here."

"It's classified," Jacob said slowly. "The last mission I was on had some unforeseen side effects. Hence the throwing up and these meds. I will be fine, I promise."

Mark nodded and watched his father head slowly back to his room. He'd aged about 10 years in the four days since he'd arrived.

The following morning Mark rang the base again just after 10am, once more asking for Sam. This time her CO General Hammond, better known to him as Uncle George, had taken the call and asked outright if everything was okay. Mark had hesitated for just a fraction of a second before saying he was worried about Dad and thought maybe Sam should come down as soon as possible.

Hammond immediately concerned for Jacob's wellbeing, had asked a few more questions and then said he would get hold of Sam. He'd wanted to speak to Jacob, but Mark had said he was too ill to come to the phone. Which was true as Jacob was currently throwing up in the downstairs bathroom. When Hammond heard about the drugs and the side effects from the last mission he was even more concerned and intended to contact Malek as well.

So when Laura came in with the phone just after 3pm he had fully expected the call to be Hammond telling him Sam was on her way. Already pale, the call took away the last remnants of his father's colour, so much so that Mark honestly expected him to pass out. Then his world seemed to slow and stop as he heard his father say "It's Sam… There's been an accident… she's missing presumed dead."

--- --- --- --- ---

Selmak had spent the last four days trying to get her head round the way things had gone so wrong so fast. Jacob wanted to get rid of her. She kept trying to talk to him, to tell him not to, that she was sorry, but he didn't listen, just kept taking the drugs so she stopped trying. She was angry that the past few years had come to this. That after all they had been through he was going to throw it away over a small misunderstanding. She was hurt too. He was so angry at her for not being honest and for sending Sam to that planet. But it wasn't just her. The entire council had agreed that it was the only way. As indeed it was. She just hoped the risks outweighed the possible repercussions.

Losing her host over this was bad enough. And that was one thing she hadn't foreseen happening. Although thinking about it the Tau'ri had different attitudes to women and sex than the Tok'ra did. Being taken as handmaiden when you went undercover was a chance every Tok'ra woman took. She knew her host would disagree strongly on that point. He hadn't even taken a mate, never mind kissed anyone since they'd been blended.

He'd made some comment about how sex was a private affair between two people, and he definitely wasn't doing it without a door or with someone in his head, cheering him on or making rude comments about his technique! So the idea of a Tok'ra trading sex for information or even sleeping with a system lord because she had been ordered too, would no doubt disgust him. The prospect of Sam having to do this would do more than disgust him. There is no way in hell, as her host would put it that he, SG1 or Hammond would allow it. Infact all of them would die before they let Sam be used or abused in that way.

The problem was the information they needed could only be obtained while he was sleeping and the only way to guarantee being in his quarters when he was sleeping was after he'd sated himself. The files they needed just weren't out of his sight otherwise. Or off his person to be more precise. This was why she had kept certain aspects from him before SG1 left and why she had to do the briefing herself. She understood Jacob's anger when he found out that's what Jolinar had been made to do and when the penny dropped that Samantha would be expected to possibly take her place, to continue her mission he just flipped.

She and her host did have one thing in common however. They were both very stubborn and very proud people. And neither would be willing to apologise or wave the white flag first. It had been such a small fight initially, over something as insignificant as a bath versus a shower and it had turned into her needing a new host. How could things have gone so wrong and turned into her committing what to him was the unforgivable sin. What would he do if he found out she too had done what Jolinar had done and what she had sent Sam to do if needed? Perhaps it would be best if he never did.

--- --- --- ---

**Back to present day.**

Jacob and Mark stood there trying to comfort each other. Jacob looked at him. "I have to go back," he said.

"Let me come with you," Mark asked.

Jacob looked at him. "You can't," he said gently. "I'm based there so I can get in. I promise I will keep in contact and as soon as I know anything I will let you know. Stay here with Laura and the children."

Mark nodded reluctantly. "But you're sick Dad."

Jacob hugged him again tightly. "I'll be fine I promise. The base doc can check me over when I get there."

Mark nodded and then turned to his wife and hugged her tightly as she wept in his arms. This was so unfair. He'd wasted so many years hating his father and sister and now he had them back he was losing them both.

Half an hour later after promising to ring as soon as he got there and then when he had more news, Jacob left Mark's house for the base where his plane was waiting. He turned his thoughts inward. _ **YOU**… _ he began, his first word to her in a couple of days being a hate filled shout.

Selmak stirred; the drugs the Tok'ra had given her making her feel worse than she had thought they would do. In truth the only thing they should have done was induce an almost dormant state, just preventing her from coming fore. _ What did I do now? _ she asked.

_ YOU DAMN SON OF A SNAKE! _ Jacob yelled furiously. _ Sam's **Dead** and it's **ALL YOUR FAULT**! _

_ What? _Selmak whispered, not having been listening.

Jacob shook his head. _ Maybe you should pay more attention _ he said snidely. _ Or have you been sleeping the past few days? _

_ Don't start on me again! _ Selmak said struggling to wake slightly. _ Why do you feel so sick? _

_ Like you care! _ Jacob yelled. _ I would imagine it's an allergic reaction to these damn drugs of yours. Been puking my guts up all day every day since you started them. As if that matters now anyway. _

Selmak shook her head. _ You shouldn't be allergic to them at all… but what about Sam? Dead? _

_ Missing presumed dead… apparently only one of SG1 returned. George didn't say who but he's not happy. _

_ And the rest? _

_ Also missing presumed killed. No sign of them at all. He's had search parties out all day. _

_ He's WHAT? _ Selmak shrieked.

Jacob checked into the base and handed over the keys to the car. He tuned Selmak out for a bit while he boarded his flight and settled back into his seat, hoping he could keep from throwing up for the three to four hours the flight would take. _ You heard _ he said slowly as the plane took off. He swallowed hard feeling like he wanted to throw up again. _ Can't you do something here? _

Selmak shook her head. _ No… the drugs prevent it, you know that. Besides I don't feel that great. _

Jacob unbuckled his belt and ran to the small bathroom making it just in time. Afterwards he rinsed his face in the small sink and looked at his face in the mirror. _ I look like hell _ he whispered. _ Feel worse. _

_ It should not be this way _ Selmak said.

_ Well that's a comforting thought! _ Jacob snapped. _ Makes me feel a whole heap better! _

He made his way slowly back to his seat. Sitting down he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He only opened his eyes when a voice said "Sir?"

"Lieutenant?" he asked looking at the petite blonde standing over him. _ She looks like Sam _ he thought.

"Are you alright Sir?"

Jacob nodded. "A touch of stomach flu," he said. "It'll pass."

She nodded. "If you need anything just shout."

He nodded. "Thank you." He closed his eyes again, willing the flight over so he could go and find Sam.

_ **We** go find Sam _ Selmak said slowly. _ But first we go find a healer to give us the antidote to this. _

Jacob sat up slightly in his mind. _ We? _he asked.

_ I am the one who sent her _ Selmak said. _ It is only right that I should go and help search for her. Plus you will need me to help you recover from what the drugs have done to you. Again my fault. _

_ What about the separation? _

_ That can be set aside until Sam and SG1 are back and safe _ Selmak said. _ Priorities have changed somewhat. Yes? _

Jacob got up hurriedly making another dash for the bathroom, the slight turbulence making the sickness worse. He leaned over the sink rinsing his face once the heaves had subsided. _ Times like this I wish I could sleep on a plane _ he commented.

_ Sorry _ Selmak whispered. She felt pretty bad herself and not just for putting Jacob through this. She could feel the emotions pouring through him and mixed with how physically unwell he felt, he really did feel like hell. She tried to comfort him and was surprised when he didn't totally push her away.

He slowly returned to his seat to find the lieutenant waiting for him.

"I'm fine," he whispered looking at the glass she was holding.

"It's just something to settle your stomach a little Sir," she said quietly. "I hate feeling sick when I fly."

Jacob took the glass gratefully. "Its worse when you're a pilot," he said quietly. "Normally I'm fine."

The lieutenant nodded. "I understand Sir." She left him once he had drunk the glassful taking the empty glass away with her.

The rest of the journey seemed endless. Finally the plane landed and Jacob disembarked gratefully, thanking the lieutenant for her kindness. He made his way to the front desk of the base to request a car to find one of the SGC officers waiting for him. He stood and saluted him. "General Hammond sent me to take you to the base General," he said.

Jacob nodded and followed him out to the car. They had to stop twice during the 20 minute drive from Peterson. Each time Jacob was horrendously embarrassed at having to ask but it was better than puking in the car. The airman looked at Jacob. "Maybe you should see Doc Fraiser Sir," he said cautiously. It seemed more than just travel sickness to him as the General looked like hell.

Jacob nodded slowly. "Maybe I will," he said. He normally would have knocked back a comment like that but he felt so lousy he knew George would send him anyway, so it may as well be voluntary.

They arrived at the base and Jacob reluctantly made his way, with help, to the front desk. He signed in and almost collapsed as another wave of nausea flooded him.

The airman with him got him to a chair as the guard at the desk rang the infirmary.

Jacob tried to protest but found things starting to fade. The last thing he was aware of was Janet leaning over him and then nothing.

--- --- ---- --- ---

It was two hours before he woke and another hour after that before he could even ask Janet to let him get up and go to see Hammond as the nausea was back full force. "You are sick General," she chided him. "And I don't know why Selmak can't handle it."

Jacob looked at her. "I know why Selmak can't handle it," he said slowly. "And the only way to solve that is for me to get to Malek's base." He took a deep breath. "And I can't do that til I have spoken to George and found out about Sam."

Janet looked at him. "I'll get General Hammond to come here and see you." She pulled the curtains from around the bed. "Meanwhile you just rest."

Jacob watched her go and leaned back against the pillows closing his eyes. He wasn't sure how long had passed before a voice called his name.

"General Carter?"

Jacob opened his eyes to find Teal'c sitting next to the bed. He pushed himself up. "Teal'c? Have they found her?"

Teal'c shook his head. "No, they have not. SG7 are still searching their last known location but as yet there is nothing."

The base alarms went off and the infirmary suddenly sprung to life as the words "Medical team to the gateroom. Incoming wounded," echoed round.

Jacob tried to get up but that only made the nausea worse. "It could be Sam," he managed.

Teal'c pushed him back onto the bed. "Then they will bring her here," he said. "Along with the other members of SG1."

The ten minutes before the medical teams arrived with the gurney's seemed like ten hours, but Sam was not one of the injured. Hammond came in to the room and went straight over to Jacob's bed. He looked at Teal'c and shook his head slightly. "Will you give us a few minutes?" he asked. He watched as Teal'c nodded and got up. Then he looked at Jacob. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. What about Sam?"

Hammond looked at him concerned. "Nothing yet. But I asked about you. You don't look so good. Mark says you've been sick since you got to his place."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh he did, did he?" He paused. "He had no business doing so."

"Jake he's concerned about you. Just like the rest of us are." He looked over at Janet. "Doctor?"

Janet picked up the chart. "General Carter has a very high fever, vomiting, nausea, light headedness, lack of appetite…"

Jacob scowled. "I am here you know. And how do you expect me to eat when I am throwing up all the time?"

Janet looked at him. "About all I can tell you is it is not the cancer back again. What it is though I don't know. And as for these…" She produced the case from her pocket and held it up. "I have no idea what they are or what they do. I ran some tests on them and from the blood work I'd say you've been taking a fairly high dose for a few days now."

Hammond looked at her and then at Jacob. "Jacob?" Mark had mentioned the drugs and also his worry over the cancer returning.

Jacob reached out for them. "They're mine."

Janet held them just out of reach. "Not until you tell me what it is."

Jacob. "Amphiprozole."

Hammond looked at Janet. "Doctor?"

She shook her head. "Give me a minute." She reached for the book on the side

Jacob looked at her. "You won't find it in any drug reference book Doc; it's one of the Tok'ra meds."

"I didn't think the Tok'ra used drugs to treat anything," Janet said slowly, flipping through the book anyway. Something about the name triggered something in her memory.

Jacob looked at her. "Sometimes we do. Like now." He held his hand out for them. "I need them back."

"Not until I know what they are, how long you have been taking them for and what they do."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "The Tok'ra gave them to me… take it up with them."

Hammond looked at him. "I would but they are refusing to answer any of my messages. It seems they are too busy right now. I find this surprising considering we were so important to them a few days ago. What exactly was that mission you sent them on?" He watched as Jacob's eyes clouded and he looked down, almost looking ashamed. "Jake?"

Jacob shook his head. "I can't," he said. "I'm sorry George but it's classified. I have to go after her."

Hammond shook his head. "Teal'c has been asking the same thing. I can't send anyone else after them. It's too dangerous."

"Dammit George!" Jacob yelled pushing himself upright. "That's my daughter out there. I sent her. I have to go find her!"

"I know Jacob," Hammond replied gently. "But you know the risks as well as I do. I'm sorry. Besides you are hardly in any condition to go traipsing round the galaxy. You heard Janet's report and if you are totally honest you know you are not well enough."

Janet looked at him sternly. "You are not going anywhere until you answer my questions General," she said knowing she outranked him here and knowing he knew that too.

Jacob sighed. "Like I said it's Amphiprozole. The dosage is ten cc every six hours."

"Why?"

"After effects of a mission," he said remembering what he had told Mark." Then he looked at her. "Is that enough information Doctor?"

Janet looked at him. "Something tells me you only got sick after you started taking them. You've been on it how long?"

"Five days."

Janet noted something on the chart. "And you've been sick for…"

"Five days. But like I said it's after effects of a mission." Jacob ran a hand over his head. Then he looked at Hammond. "I have to go and find Sam."

Hammond looked at him. "Jacob…"

"George," Jacob countered. "Yes I am sick and as good a doctor as Janet is, the only thing that can heal either of us now is on the Tok'ra base. Please… You know whose fault this is as well as I do and I have to go deal with it. Send me back to the Tok'ra."

Hammond nodded reluctantly. "Okay. But Teal'c goes with you."

Jacob shook his head. "He can't. I have to go alone."

Hammond sighed heavily and tried arguing. But as sick as his friend was he hadn't lost any of the stubbornness he was renowned for. "Okay," he said finally. "You can go, but I want your word you will explain this at some point."

Jacob nodded. "Of course." He looked at Janet. "Can I have a word? In private?"

--- --- --- --- ---

Jacob sat in the council chambers and glared across the table at them. It was purely the stimulant that Janet had given him under protest that had keeping him going long enough to get this far, although it was now wearing off. "I hope you're satisfied," he said having just brought them all up to speed with what was happening on Earth and with SG1. "I am going after her," he insisted. "But first the removal process has to be halted temporarily. Selmak has to help put right the mess She caused."

Garshaw looked at him. "You look sick. You are in no condition to go after anyone."

Jacob scowled at her. "That's because I am allergic to the damn drugs you have us on. I need the antidote to whatever this poison is. I insist Selmak be given the treatment to halt the dormancy, until she has helped find SG1. It's what she wants."

"Not possible," Delek said. "You made your choice – both of you. The new host is ready for her."

Jacob shook his head. "So once again I have to clear up your mess. Fine – damn the lot of you to hell. I quit."

"You can't… not before Selmak is removed and placed in her new host," Delek countered.

"Watch me!" Jacob yelled, storming towards the door.

Delek nodded to the guards who immediately took hold of Jacob and stopped him from leaving the room.

Despite feeling terrible, Jacob managed somehow to overpower both of the guards grabbing the zat of one of them. Then he felt pain shoot through him as Delek zatted him. He managed to get a shot off as he fell and took satisfaction in hearing Delek's cry of pain as it hit him.

He took a minute or too then pulled himself to his feet. "I am going to find my daughter without your help!" he said. He turned and left heading for the rings. He'd go to Malek's base. Each step was harder now and he used the tunnel walls to keep himself upright. _ Selmak… please… _ he whispered.

_ I … can't… _ she managed; now feeling just as sick and dizzy as her host.

The rings deposited Jacob on the surface and he barely managed to remain upright. He half walked half crawled to the gate and leaned heavily on the DHD as he dialled the address. Everything was swimming and he had no idea if he had dialled the correct co-ordinates or not. The gate kawooshed across the sand and Jacob slowly moved towards it. The sand may as well have been quicksand or lime as he had difficulty moving.

Each breath was a gasp now; his lungs seemed to be closing in on him. Finally he reached the event horizon and stepped through, losing consciousness almost instantaneously. He fell through the gate landing in a heap at the bottom of the steps on the other side. Had he been conscious he would have seen the three guns pointed at his prone figure, but he was out cold, as was Selmak.

_Say it's just a show on the radio/That we can turn over and start again/That we can turn over; it's only a game. /Tell me it's not true/Say I only dreamed it/And morning will come soon/Tell me it's not true/_ _Say you didn't mean it/Say it's just pretend/Say it's just the end/Of an old movie from years ago… '_

One of the guards immediately dropped to his knees. "They're out cold," he said after putting a hand on Jacob's neck. "I've only got a faint pulse here! We need to get them inside now!" He put away his zat and gently lifted the unconscious form into his arms and carried him to the rings. Once they were in the tunnels one of the other guards ran to warn the healers.

Malek, unaware of the events that were about to unfold or that his friend was in dire need, was in the middle of a meeting with his 2IC Matthias. He had received Jacob's letter almost a week ago now and had been greatly disturbed by it. He had wanted to leave immediately for Earth to go and see him, but all hell had broken loose on the base and it had taken several days to calm the situation down sufficiently for him to even be able to contemplate leaving for a day or two. It wasn't that he didn't trust Matthias because he did which was why he'd made him 2IC in the first place; it simply wasn't in his nature to leave his post when he was needed.

Now that things had calmed down, he could finally take a day or two to go and visit Jacob on Earth and find out for himself what the letter had meant. If he'd read it correctly, then Jacob was giving up Selmak. The most recent message from Earth that Jacob was sick had him concerned too and gave him more reason to go visit. If ever his friend needed him, it was now. He was making the final arrangements to go when Aldwin came rushing into the room. "What is it?" Malek asked, seeing the urgency written on Aldwin's normally calm face.

"Jacob came through the gate and collapsed. They have taken him to the healing chambers. Both his and Selmak's life signs are very weak."

Malek got up. "I'm coming." He looked at Matthias. "Contact the SGC again; I want Jacob's medical records here now!" He ran from the room, feeling the worry echoing from his host. _ I know _ he whispered to Jared as he ran.

_ I didn't realise he was this sick, and he shouldn't be, not with Selmak. _ Jared whispered. _ Thought you guys could cure anything. _

Malek nodded. _ We can. Which is why I don't understand. _

The healing chamber was a hive of activity. Malek couldn't see Jacob at first when he ran into the chamber. He stood there for a moment then moved further into the room. "Where is he?" he asked no one person in particular.

It was Elise who turned to him. "Malek," she said, her usually impassive face a torrent of concern and emotion.

Malek moved over to her. "What is it?" he asked. He looked past her at the pale figure on the cold stone table. Jacob's clothes lay in a pile on the floor where they had been cut off and tossed aside and a blanket had been pulled up to his hips to preserve his dignity.

Jared shuddered glad Malek was fore, as his legs would have buckled beneath him. _ Mal… he looks dead… _

Malek nodded his agreement. "He's not…" he managed.

Elise shook her head. "No… they are not dead. Not yet, however it is still to close to call one way or the other." She paused looking at Malek. "There is no easy way to say this… They have taken an overdose."

Malek took the pad she held out to him, shock resonating through him. "Overdose?" he asked aloud at the same time Jared whispered _ Overdose? _Malek shook his head then asked"What? Are you sure? What did they take?"

Elise nodded. "There is a huge quantity of amphiprozole in both his and Selmak's system."

Malek looked at her. "What?" he asked again, ignoring the fact he probably sounded like a broken record. Bits of the letter he'd read floated back into his mind.

Elise looked at the scanner in her hand frowning over it. "I don't see why they are taking the amphiprozole in the first place, never mind taking an overdose of it."

Malek took a deep breath. "From what little I know he and Selmak were having a disagreement," he said figuring that much she had a right to know that much. "Perhaps one of them thought it best for now."

She nodded slowly, wondering what else he knew that she didn't, but wasn't about to ask. If he felt she needed to know then he would tell her. He was vastly different to the other base commanders in that respect. He would give his staff relevant information rather than keeping everything close to his chest and letting them figure it out for themselves. One reason why not many Tok'ra transferred out from under his command.

Elise looked at him. "Maybe," she said bringing her mind back to her patient. "But if you were intending to kill yourself, there are far more effective ways to do it… throw yourself into an opening Chappa'ai for example. And with a drug overdose amphiprozole isn't the one to take. It simply forces the symbiote into an almost dormant state and is only to be given under certain conditions. And then only if monitored closely."

Malek looked at her. "Monitored how?"

"One of the healers has to administer each dose and under controlled circumstances."

"Jacob has been on Earth for the past week. No one has been monitoring it at all. I got a message from the SGC about two hours ago saying he was sick and in their infirmary."

Elise looked at him. "Can I have a copy of his medical records?"

"They are on the way now."

She nodded. "Good." She looked back at the scanner. "But this just doesn't add up."

"In what way?" Malek asked.

"For one thing… neither Jacob nor Selmak seem the kind to overdose on anything. Their last check up just over a week ago showed none of the usual signs of mental illness or depression. The amphiprozole shouldn't have made them sick at all, not even an overdose of it… unless…" Elise quickly pressed a few buttons on the scanner, re-calibrating it, and ran it over Jacob again.

Malek and Jared watched intently, waiting for her to finish. She was by far the best healer they had had under their command as she didn't just concern herself with the health of the symbiote but the host as well. She treated both individually, but also as a whole. No other healer Malek knew of did that. She had a dedication to her work that ran to an obsession at times but always did what was in the best interest of her patients.

"Just as I thought," she frowned, her eyes still on the scanner. "Jacob's biochemistry is different from most Tok'ra hosts. Whoever administered the drug should have scanned for this and known **_not_** to give it to him!"

Malek pushed his hand through his hair slowly, taking in this new information. "Was it the overdose of the amphiprozole making him this sick, as it wasn't designed for his system?" Malek asked.

"Yes, but he would have had a simple upset stomach that wouldn't go away. Only if the dose were too high would have made him so violently ill. But nothing like **this**…unless…No, Jacob would **never** overdose!" she said. "There is something more going on here than meets the eye. I need to run more tests."

Malek looked down at the still figure of his friend. "Just do what you can for them," he said. "I'll find out what I can and then pass on anything pertinent to you as soon as I have it."

Elise nodded. "Thank you." She turned back to her patient, starting to run a series of deep level scans.

Malek watched her for a moment then went back towards his office, knowing she would call him the instant she had any news.

Matthias met him in the tunnel. "Malek, that report from the Tau'ri you wanted," he said holding out the padd.

Malek took it and smiled his thanks, pausing to read it. His face darkened as he read. He looked up. "Get Garshaw here as soon as possible. Preferably in person but on the communication system if needed." He spun round heading back to the healing chambers. "And only Garshaw!" he called over his shoulder.

Matthias nodded and then hurried off.

Malek crossed the healing chambers in three quick strides. "Read this," he said without preamble holding out the pad.

Elise took it without a comment, Malek's tone and facial expressions telling her this was not good news. As she read, her face creased with concern and then shock. "Is this for real?" she asked.

Malek nodded. "It comes from their medical unit. They have no reason to lie."

Elise looked up at him. "That dosage can't be right… it is **way** too high. And yet he is adamant that's what they told him. So in five days he had…" she paused. "That amount is more than a simple overdose. It's a lethal amount that would kill a Tok'ra never mind Jacob with his biochemistry!" She read further down the pad and then gasped in shock. "No."

Malek looked at her worried now. "What is it?"

She altered the scanner and started another series of scans. Now she knew what to look for it should be easy to find. And there it was. She scanned again just to be sure then handed Malek the scanner. "You look," she said.

Malek took the scanner. Not knowing what exactly he was looking for he ran the scanner over Jacob's body. He looked at the results as they came up. "That can't be…" he said looking at Elise.

Elise looked at him. "There was an anomaly in the blood work the Tau'ri physician ran. She couldn't place it but I have seen something like it once before. I scanned for it." She paused. "He's been poisoned. I need to do more tests to confirm exactly what was used." She had her suspicions but knew that wasn't good enough. Malek preferred to work with proven facts as she did. "One thing though…"

He looked at her. "What?"

"This would have gone undetected if it weren't for the Tau'ri report. It was too well hidden behind the overdose. It would have looked like suicide."

Malek drew back slightly, shocked by what she had said. He watched her work for a moment. "Call me," he said needlessly then turned and left the room. _ Who would want to poison them? _he asked rhetorically.

_ Half the council _ Jared replied bluntly. _ One in particular. _ He paused. _ I want to re read Jacob's letter. See if we missed anything. _

Malek nodded. _ We do… We owe them that much. I want to start an investigation… Perhaps Matthias would be up to handling it? _

_ Or Aldwin… but you are right. We do need to get to the bottom of this ourselves. I would not trust anyone else to do it sufficiently. _Jared answered.

Reaching his office Malek pulled the letter from the safe and sat down at his desk to read it through again. It was still confusing in places and he longed for Jacob to explain it to him.

_Malek and Jared,_

_This is one of the hardest letters I have ever had to write as I hate goodbyes. They are always so final and shouldn't be done by letter I had wanted to either speak in person or deliver this myself but it is not to be. Within a few days now I will be taking my leave of the Tok'ra for good. Things have deteriorated to the point where I can no longer remain amongst them or wish to remain as Selmak's host._

_That is something I never thought I would say to anyone, but I can no longer affiliate myself with a group who act more like the enemy than allies. I can't go into details as much as I want. She is watching what I write here, making sure I do not overstep the mark or say something that I should not._

_Speaking of Mark, that is where I will be for the next week. I will try and come to visit before I make my permanent home on Earth. Just to say goodbye, although I do not know if that will be permitted. By either of our peoples actually once the truth comes out._

_I have betrayed her. She betrayed her and me. And for that I can never forgive either her or me or them._

_Always your friend, _

_Jacob._

Jared read the letter slowly. _ It's still confusing Mal _ he said. _ All the references to her and she and them; is it the same her in both instances or different ones? _

_ I wish I knew Jarrie _ Malek replied. _ I also wish there were more we could do. Why poison them if they were separating anyway. _

_ More to the point what brought them to this position. Sure they had their disagreements but then so do we. We fight sometimes but we make up. It's never more than we can fix. _

Malek smiled slightly. _ Everyone does. I imagine Seb fights with Delek quite a lot of the time. _

_ Seb? _Jared asked. _ That's Delek's host's name? _

Malek nodded. _ Yeah… brave man that he is. _

_ Brave man or a fool. Can't say I'd fancy having Delek inside my head all the time. _

_ Can't say I would ever fancy having Delek inside my head at all… or anywhere else inside my body come to that _ Malek said slyly knowing what reaction he'd get from Jared for that.

Jared screwed up his nose at the thought, never mind the images Malek sent him. _ You are disgusting! _he said hitting him playfully.

Malek smiled. _ You mean you don't find him attractive? _

_ The snake or the host _ Jared replied making gagging noises. _ Stop thinking like Dayna will ya _ he teased. _ You were a woman for only 156 years… And you know perfectly well I prefer women. _

Malek laughed. _ As do I my friend… _ He reached out for his host hugging him. _ I could never joke with Dayna like this. We… _he broke off.

_ I know _ Jared whispered hugging him as the memories flooded him. He paused for a moment. _ There's always Anise _ he said slowly.

It was Malek's turn to gag. _ I'm not that desperate _ he replied. _ And neither are you. _ He looked across the room, his thoughts going back to the healing chambers. He took a deep breath, knowing Elise would send for him if he were needed but wanting to be there regardless. Movement at the door made him look up. He calmly got to his feet. "Garshaw," he said.

Garshaw swept into his office. "Why have you sent for me?" she asked. "And insist I come alone?"

"Did you?" Malek asked, nodding to his personal guards to block off the doorway to his office.

Garshaw nodded. "I did. What is wrong?"

"Jacob and Selmak arrived here about an hour ago. They are very sick… they are dying from an overdose."

Garshaw looked at him shock resonating in her eyes. "What?"

Malek nodded. "The amphiprozole… the dosage was far too high. But it never should have been given to them in the first place. Jacob's biochemistry is completely different to most other Tok'ra! It caused a massive allergic reaction. Whoever gave it to him should have checked first! But it wasn't just the amphiprozole."

"What do you mean?"

"There was something added to it. They were both poisoned."

Garshaw sat down and sighed heavily. "Did he say anything?" she asked.

Malek shook his head, wondering why she was reacting the way she was. "No he hasn't. They collapsed as soon as they were through the gate."

Garshaw looked at him. "Are you sure? They said nothing before they collapsed?"

Malek shook his head again. "No… Neither of them has regained consciousness. Like I said they are dying."

_ Mal why is she more concerned over what they said than the fact someone tried to kill them? _

_ I don't know. _

"Why would they take an overdose and why would someone want to poison them?" she wondered.

Malek sat on the edge of his desk. "More to the point why would someone try to hide the poison under the overdose? It would have been overlooked if it were not for a report from the Tau'ri. I was hoping you would be able to help me answer some of my concerns. What happened between them? The letter I got didn't make much sense."

"He wrote to you?" she said sharply. "May I see?"

Malek nodded and handed her the letter. "It's very confusing. We were going to see him. We are both deeply concerned for him. It sounds as if he was handing Selmak over to a new host."

Garshaw read the letter and handed it back. "Yes he had asked for Selmak to be removed. Delek was arranging for a new host. Selmak requested a woman this time. She wanted to be removed last week and placed into stasis, but that was not possible."

"Why?" Malek asked.

Garshaw looked at him. "He was returning to Earth. There was a concern he would break our security."

"That's not what I meant. Why was Selmak being given to a new host?"

"Something happened which made things intolerable between them…"

Malek looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"That is none of your concern," Garshaw answered.

Malek narrowed his eyes. "Jacob and Selmak are the closest friends Jared and I have amongst the Tok'ra. We consider them brothers. They wrote to us and came here to die. Damn right it concerns us!"

Garshaw sighed. "Very well… we sent his daughter's team to Munoz Prime…"

Malek looked at her horrified. "You did **_what_?**"

Garshaw nodded slowly. "We had no choice…She had to complete Jolinar's mission. It is vital that we obtain the information that Dante has."

"And you were banking on Major Carter being able to retrieve it," Malek said, disgust in his voice. He shook his head. "I can understand him wanting to leave the Tok'ra for that but to lose Selmak?"

Garshaw looked at him. "It was Selmak who briefed SG1 and sent them."

Neither Malek nor Jared could quite believe she had just said that. "I'm sorry. Did you just say it was Selmak's idea?"

"No… Although she agreed with it and briefed SG1 herself."

Malek got up and paced across the office. "So whose idea was it to send them?" he asked.

"The council took the decision as we do before each and every mission."

_ I don't believe I am hearing this _ Malek said quietly to Jared.

_ Me either. Why did the council send them? Why did Selmak agree to do it? _ Jared whispered. _ You know I don't agree with that kind of undercover work. _

_ Nor do I… _ Malek whispered. He never had, but now even more so since Dayna's death. For the time being, that remained a secret of his own he had never shared with Jared, one which still haunted his nightmares.

Garshaw watched Malek. "We had no choice," she said.

"That is complete and utter hogwash and you know it!" Jared said coming fore abruptly.

Garshaw looked at him. "Jared," she said nodding slightly in greeting.

Jared didn't even nod to show Garshaw the respect she was due as a councillor. "There is **_always_** another choice!" he said furiously. "It's just easier to do things the way they have always been done. A way, I hasten to add that neither Malek nor I agree with. It's abhorrent! Bad enough you expect your own to do that kind of thing without sending someone else to do it. Did SG1 know exactly what the mission entailed?" He could tell by the look on her face that they had kept that from them. "No, I didn't think so. Whose idea was it? Delek's?"

She shook her head. "No and it was a joint decision by the council. Who made the initial decision is not important. In fact Delek has been most supportive in finding a new host for Selmak."

"I bet he has… Let me guess, she's brunette, about five nine, hazel eyes, stunning teeth, perfect figure and no more than 36." He raised an eyebrow as Garshaw nodded. _ No surprises there then _ he told Malek. _ He picked someone he'd like. No doubt hoping to convince her to be his mate so he can control both her and Selmak. _ He paused. "Well right now neither Jacob nor Selmak are in any condition to go anywhere."

Garshaw looked at him. "The new host is waiting."

Jared shook his head. "Did you not hear what Malek said? They are dying. Both of them. **_If_** Elsie manages to reverse the poisoning it will be sometime before they are fit to leave here." He glanced up at the door; letting Malek fore again as Matthias came in.

Matthias nodded to Garshaw and then looked at Malek. "Apologies for interrupting. Elise needs you in the healing chambers."

--- --- --- ---

Jacob lay motionless on the bed as Elise ran yet another series of scans. The scanner revealed a rising fever, faint brainwave activity and an even fainter heart rhythm. Nothing she did helped to bring the fever down or prevent it from rising any further. Although he was mainly non responsive to external stimuli, his eyes were slightly reactive to light. Elise worriedly continued her work unaware of the torment going on inside his mind and his body.

Jacob was walking through a lurid landscape, purples and reds, his body feeling as if it were on fire. The sounds were reminiscent of his time on Netu, the screams of the damned caught in eternal torment. He was looking for something, he had to keep searching but he was so tired and felt so sick that all he wanted to do was stop and rest.

Within his mind Selmak lay curled up, her vital signs slowing dramatically. She knew he was sick but she couldn't help him. Something was stopping her from healing him like she knew she could do. But she was unable to heal the torment in his soul. Unable to heal the grief she had caused him.

Jacob kept moving. He was so tired now and so sick, but **she** was out there and he had to find **her**. He had sent her and now he had to save her. He stumbled into yet another room, this one totally different. It was cold and the walls were made of the familiar blue crystals.

Selmak could see them now, accusing her of having betrayed her host. She sent his daughter to her death. She tried to reason with them. It was just a disagreement. She hadn't meant what she had said. _Please, don't hurt him_. She was powerless to stop them as they forced her host face down on the table. He fought them as best he could, shouting and struggling but they were too strong and too many of them.

Jacob felt someone pick him up and put him face down on a cold hard slab of crystal. He struggled and cried out but they were too strong and held him there.

Selmak screamed in protest as they worked but no one listened to her. She could feel the panic echoing through her host. It wasn't meant to be this way. She wasn't meant to be taken from him this way. This way would kill him. She felt agonising pain rip through him as they began the extraction process.

Jacob screamed as there was agonising pain in the back of his neck. His hand rose to cradle it. He could feel blood oozing from between his fingers before someone knocked it roughly away and he screwed his eyes tight shut crying out in pain. His hand fell from his neck and lay by his face, covered with his blood. There was more pain as something cut deeper into the back of his neck. "You do not deserve to be Tok'ra!" said a voice. "She will be returned to her people and you will die."

Jacob felt everything start to fade as the pain took over. He could feel something pressing into his neck then nothing. Everything caved in at once and there was silence in his mind. Pain turned to nothingness; the red light into to darkness and he fell headlong into the abyss. _I'm sorry Sam_ was his last conscious thought as the blackness of death engulfed him.

Alarms rang out as Jacob's body began to jerk spasmodically. Elise ran over attempting to hold him still. "I need help here!" she yelled. "We need to bring his fever down!" As two aides rushed to her side and helped to hold Jacob's body immobile it suddenly fell still. "He's arrested! We're losing them both!"

Two more healers ran to her side as she started working frantically to bring him back.

--- --- --- ---

Malek was on his feet and out of the door before Matthias had got past 'Elise needs'. He ran as fast as he could, fearing what he would find when he got there. He could feel the fear building in Jared too. Neither of them wanted to lose Jacob or Selmak as both were good friends.

He had found the Tau'ri warrior strange at first as his values were so different. Both Jacob and Jared had found kinship in the fact that neither of them was bred for blending and until shortly before their actual blending neither really knew the Tok'ra existed. Both had learnt much from the other and had formed a firm and lasting friendship. This had led to as solid a one forming between Malek and Jacob. They would both back Jacob to the hilt in any decision or fight and knew that Jacob would do the same for them.

Malek stopped running slightly short of the healing chambers and took a deep breath to calm his breathing. Then he entered the room having assumed his normal poker faced expression. He moved over to the bed Jacob was lying on. Elise was standing next to him working silently. "Report," he said quietly.

Elise looked at him. "I got him back… this time."

Malek looked at her shocked. "What?" he managed not having expected that.

"He has an extremely high fever and as a result he has had three seizures, each worse than the last. This last time he was technically dead for five minutes before we managed to revive him." Elise looked at Malek. "I'm sorry… I know he's your friend but…"

Malek looked away for a moment his face betraying the emotions flooding him. "Go on."

Elise took a deep breath. "We've managed to keep the fever from rising. But…each seizure takes a lot out of both him and Selmak. Each one does more damage to their cognitive functions… I can't keep reviving them, they wouldn't want it…" She broke off as the alarms started again.

Malek watched in horror as Jacob's body began convulsing again. He stood there helpless, powerless to do anything as Elise once again fought to save Jacob's life. He waited for someone to tell him he was dreaming but that voice never came. Only a song from Jared's childhood filtered through his mind… _But you know that if you cross your fingers/and if you count from one to ten/you can get up off the ground again/it doesn't matter/the whole things just a game._

Jared wept silently as he watched. This wasn't a game he was so fond of when he was a child. Once again he was losing someone he cared about. Malek tried his best to comfort him but he was grieving too. It seemed an eternity before Elise finally turned back to him. "They are still with us," she said quietly. "But each time it causes further damage to both symbiote and host."

Malek nodded slowly. "What's causing it?" he asked slowly.

"Emphiba venom," she said.

Malek did a double take. **_"WHAT?"_** he gasped.

Elise picked up the pad from beside the bed handed it to him. "There is no doubt it was deliberate."

Malek held it in his hand. "Explain," he said wanting to hear it before he read it.

Elise took a deep breath. "The amphiprozole had been mixed with venom from the emphiba. The amount of amphiprozole in their system meant that Selmak would have been unable to do anything even if she had known the venom was there. And it would look like an overdose that killed them." She broke off as horror filled Malek's eyes. "The venom is deadly, swift acting… usually causing death within two days of exposure to it. It causes seizures along with high fever, severe vomiting. Then internal organ failure, kidneys, liver, heart… finally death."

Malek looked at Jacob taking a couple of deep slow breaths. "Why aren't they already dead?" he asked. "If they received a lethal dose and death occurs within two days…Jacob's been taking it for five days!"

Elise let out a deep breath. "My guess is that in order for us to not detect the venom, only minuscule trace amounts were mixed with the amphiprozole. Malek, they've been taking an extremely high dose of amphiprozole for almost a week. It has greatly inhibited Jacob and Selmak's immune systems. It was just simply a matter of time before the emphiba did its job." She paused. "I can think of no death slower or worse than this…almost as if their killer wanted them to suffer."

"Can the damage be reversed?" he asked.

Elise looked at him. "I have given them the anti-venom," she said quietly. "So far the damage to his liver and kidneys is minimal and should be reversible given enough time…"

Malek looked at her. "But?"

She took a deep breath. "But the high fever and the seizures…I don't know exactly how much damage as been done to Jacob's brain… I…"

Jared reached, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Jacob is a fighter; don't count him out so easily."

Elise nodded. "If we can keep the fever down there's a slim chance. The problem is so much of the venom is coursing through his veins now, contaminating his systems. It is slowly changing the composition of his white blood cells."

"Changing them how?" Malek asked.

"In the same way a cancer does, eventually destroying them. If only there were a way to replace some of the contaminated blood with some that wasn't, then perhaps they might have a chance. As things stand now…" she shuddered. What kind of a healer was she if she was stumped over something like this? "I just wish there was more I can do."

"How long?" Malek asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"A few hours… no longer than a day."

Malek sighed heavily. _ Jared? _ he asked.

Jared closed his eyes. _ I don't know _ he said. He thought for a moment. _ You're the scientist Mal not me. _

_ I know but I know less than Elsie does here. What would your people do in this instance. _

_ To replace some of the contaminated blood with fresh? They would do a blood transfusion. _

_ A what? _ Malek asked. _ Explain to Elise. _

Jared came fore and explained his idea to Elise, making sure that Malek understood as well.

Elise looked at him. "And this is possible?"

Jared nodded. "Yes… of course the blood would have to be compatible with Jacob's. His people and mine use this treatment a lot."

Elise grabbed the scanner and ran it over Jared then ran it over Jacob. "According to this you both have the same blood type."

"Then use us," Jared said without hesitation.

She looked at him. "I would not know what to do."

Malek came fore and looked over at one of his personal guards. "Find Matthias. Have him contact the SGC and ask for them to send one of their doctors here ASAP with the equipment needed for a blood transfusion."

The guard nodded and ran from the room.

Malek looked at Jacob and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you give up my friend. Keep fighting this."

--- --- --- ---

Janet ran down the tunnels followed by two nurses from her staff. She was trying to keep up with the pace set by Matthias who had met her at the gate. The small pieces of information she had been able to get out of him were not encouraging.

Malek looked up as she came into the healing chambers. "Dr Fraiser… thank you for coming."

Janet nodded to him. "What is General Carter's condition?"

"Not good," Malek began.

Elise looked up. "He's arrested!" she called.

Janet and her nurses immediately ran over to help and swung into action.

Malek stood anxiously watching as they once more fought to bring Jacob back from death's door. He was as close as he could get without being in the way. It seemed to take forever before Elise finally looked up at him and smiled slightly. He let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Janet came over to him. "So I understand you are volunteering to be a blood donor?"

Malek looked at her and nodded. "Yes… Jared is the same blood type as Jacob apparently."

Janet nodded. "Have a seat. Can you roll your sleeve up for me? Past your elbow please." She started getting out the equipment she needed.

Elise came over to watch.

Jared came fore and slid out of his tunic shivering slightly as the cold air hit his bare chest. He looked up at Janet and smiled. "The sleeves on those tunics are too tight to roll up," he explained.

Janet nodded and turned to Elise explaining everything as she worked.

Jared watched what she was doing, mainly so Malek could see. Malek was more nervous than he was letting on. As good a scientist as he was, he preferred being the one holding the needle than being on the receiving end of it. Jared teased him at first at being afraid of needles but then reassured him the whole time, wondering at how things had changed. Malek was normally the strong one, but now it was his turn to be comforted by his host.

Trying not to shiver as the healing chambers were cold, he did wonder if he was going to have any blood left. They seemed to be taking an awful lot. Although admittedly the second one was so that Janet could watch Elise doing it to make sure she understood what she had been taught.

Finally it was done and he slipped back into his tunic and then watched as they set up the IV for Jacob. He just hoped this would work, because if it didn't then they would lose the one true friend they had.

--- --- --- --- ---

Ten hours later Malek sat by Jacob's bedside. All they could do was wait and Malek hadn't left Jacob's side once. Jacob's system had been purged of the venom and most of the amphiprozole but no one was sure of the lasting effects either would have on him. The sweat soaked blanket had been changed several times until at last his temperature was finally down to just above normal. Elise still kept him unclothed for the time being just until she was sure.

Malek has his own reasons for not wanting Jacob dressed but he was keeping those to himself. He sat there trying to work out why this had happened and who could have hated Jacob so much that they wanted him dead. A movement jarred Malek out of his thoughts. He looked down at Jacob and smiled as he saw his friend looking up at him. "Hey," he said gently. "How you feeling?"

"Like hell," Jacob said. His throat was dry and his voice was no more than a hoarse whisper.

Malek lifted Jacob's head slightly and offered him some water. "Here."

"Thanks." Jacob sipped the water, but he was so thirsty he tried to take a bigger sip and then another and ended up gulping it down. Then he gagged and ended up bringing the whole lot back up. His whole body hurt as it was, the retching just aggravating already sore and tortured muscles.

Malek took the cup away and gently cleaned Jacob up changing the wet blanket for a dry one. "Sip it Jacob."

Jacob nodded and took a few small sips this time.

"Better?" Malek asked.

"Yeah," Jacob sighed closing his eyes.

Malek set Jacob's head gently back on the pillows and leaned back in his chair again watching his friend rest.

Only Jacob couldn't rest. He had so much to do and so little time in which to do it. He tried to lift his head only he failed. He felt like he was pulling ten g's.

"Whoa… you're not going anywhere Jacob," Malek said gently holding him back down on the bed. "And that's an order from the one person who **can** give you one."

Jacob tried to push against him. "Sam…" he managed.

Malek sighed. "I know my friend, but you are in no condition to go anywhere right now."

"I have to go…"

Malek shook his head. "Elise!" he called. "I'm sorry my friend, it's for your own good. You have to rest."

Elise came across, the vial in her hand. She had watched from across the room and had already prepared the sedative.

"No… Malek, please… I have to go… Sam…" Jacob sobbed as he felt the sedative being injected and working through his system.

"Rest Jacob," Malek's voice said as darkness surrounded Jacob and he slumped into Malek's arms.

--- --- --- --- ---

Jacob's dreams were filled with snapshots of his family. He could see the scenes unfolding before him and he could do nothing but experience them as if he were an actual participant in them. The emotions he felt were real.

_The cry spilt the still air in the hot room. "It's a girl," the doctor beamed. "Congratulations!"_

_Jacob hugged his wife and kissed her. "You did it."_

_Alison smiled back at him. "Thank you." She handed the baby to Jacob. "Here Daddy."_

_He held her in his arms and swore to protect her. "Hey Sammie," he said, stroking her cheek. "You are beautiful, just like your mom."_

_Sam shook her head with all the strength a 6 year old could muster. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here."_

_He hunkered down next to her. "Sammie you have to go. School's important."_

_Tears poured down her face. "But I want to stay with you. You only just got home. Please Daddy, don't make me go."_

_Seeing his little girl in tears brought tears to his own eyes. "Sammie it's not for long. I'll pick you up after school I promise."_

_She put her arms round his neck. "Daddy don't cry. I can be brave if you are. Love you Daddy."_

_The hall was in darkness, the performance started as Jacob finally made his way down the row, apologising as he trod on toes._

_Alison smiled at him, gripping his hand. "You're late," she hissed, pulling him down beside her._

"_Sorry, but I am here now."_

_A Christmas tree twinkled at the edge of the stage as the nativity play unfolded. Seven year old Sammie sat by the manger, the doll cradled in her arms. You could have heard a pin drop as she suddenly, totally unscripted decided that the baby was crying and started singing 'Little Jesus sweetly sleep' as she rocked it._

_The scream from the garden made him drop the report he was reading and run outside._

"_Daddy! Daddy!"_

_Jacob quickly ran down the path to the part of the garden the cries were coming from. "Sammie?"_

"_Daddy it hurts," she sobbed._

_Jacob reached her. He glanced down and saw the blood trickling from the cuts on her knees and elbows. "What happened?"_

"_I fell off the swing," she sobbed._

_Jacob gathered her in his arms. "It's ok. Daddy's here. Nothing we can't mend."_

_Sam glared at him. "No! Dad I am sixteen! Stop treating me like I am six!"_

_Jacob looked at his daughter. She thought she knew everything. "Sam 2am is too late to be out on your own."_

"_No one else is being picked up by their father. You'll make me look silly!"_

"_It's not debateable young lady. Either I pick you up at a reasonable hour or you don't go at all."_

_Sam stormed out and slammed the door behind her. Jacob listened to her run up the stairs and slam her bedroom door. His eyes fell on a picture taken of her on her sixth birthday on the back on the pony. How simple it was then. No longer ribbons and curls, but makeup and parties. He gave her a few minutes then went up the stairs. _

_He knocked on the door. "Sam?"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Sam please." He waited then spoke through the door. "Sam. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_No! You spoil everything. Just leave me alone!"_

_Sam had gone to the party and Jacob had turned up anyway just after midnight. He had found her pinned up against the wall by a young lad who had had far too much to drink. He had dealt with the kid in question then driven Sam home, run her a bath, taken her word that nothing had happened and held her as she had cried. Never once saying I told you so. _

_Jacob smiled and pushed the swing higher_

"_Higher Daddy!" she cried. "I want to touch the sky." Sam laughed as she flew through the air, her hair streaming behind her. Her laughter echoed through the garden, turning into screams as the scene changed again and she stood in front of the system lord who slowly possessed her before killing her._

--- --- --- --- ---

Malek opened his eyes to find himself slumped over Jacob's bed. He had not intended to sleep and was momentarily disorientated. He raised his head from the angle it was at and stretched. He looked over at Elise. "How long did I sleep for?" he asked, his hand moving to iron out the kink in his neck. Jared was still sleeping and would give him hell over the neck and back pain when he woke.

"Eight hours," she said bringing him over some herbal tea. "But you needed it. Jacob hasn't stirred all night. He should wake soon though."

Malek took the cup. "Thank you," He sipped it, closing his eyes for a second, allowing the scent and taste of the hot liquid to permeate his senses. "How is he?" he asked looking at her.

"He's better. I ran a lot of fluid into him over night and we did a fair amount of work with the healing device. The damage to his liver and kidney's has been repaired and they appear to be working normally. I'll need to watch for a while longer though."

Malek nodded sipping the tea slowly, his other hand still moving over his neck.

Elise watched him carefully. "The blood transfusion was successful. Without that he would have died."

"Glad it worked. Perhaps we could use that for other things too."

Elise nodded. "It is worth remembering. Perhaps Jared could help me compile a list at some point?"

Malek nodded. "Sure." His face creased a little.

Elise looked at him concerned. "What's wrong with your neck?"

Malek looked at her. "Slept awkwardly… can't seem to get the stiffness out of it."

Elise ran the scanner over it and then put it down. "I am not surprised it hurts. May I?" she asked her hands gently touching Malek's neck.

Malek nodded his consent and sliding his tunic off he leaned forwards slightly giving her the room to work.

Elise started massaging Malek's neck and upper back. "You twisted one of the muscles," she said. "It's not only causing Jared discomfort it means you can't move either."

Malek winced slightly as her firm fingers found the right place on the first attempt. "My fault for sleeping," he said, a slight intake of breath being the only outward sign of the pain that shot through him at her touch.

Elise shook her head. "You've been in here for 36 hours," she said. "Not even you can keep going indefinitely. I was seriously considering sedating you."

Malek raised an eyebrow and would have looked at her but couldn't move. "Really?" he managed out.

"You'd have thanked me for it in the end," she said using slightly more force than was necessary to work the twisted muscle free. "If you want my medical opinion, you work too hard. Don't take enough time for yourself."

"Goes with the job." He let out a sharp breath.

Elise looked at him, recognising that as a cry of pain that was determined to be kept hidden. "Where does it hurt?" she asked.

Malek raised a hand and showed her.

Elise nodded and started to work on that area too.

Malek closed his eyes, grateful that Jared was sleeping. He could only imagine the comments he'd get from this. It'd give Jared enough ammunition for teasing for the next several months. "You're good at this," he said slowly.

Elise smiled. "It comes with practice," she said. "By the feel of these muscles you are way too tense. You could do with a proper massage. Make sure you make the time for one later." She felt the muscles slowly release under her fingers and watched as Malek visibly relaxed in front of her. "Better?"

Malek straightened as she moved away slightly. "Yes, thank you." He pulled his tunic back up and did it up. "I will take that under advisement."

Elise smiled at him. "You do that. I'll get you some more tea." She knew that before he'd had at least 3 cups of tea in the morning Malek was like a bear with a sore head.

He nodded. "Thank you." He stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

When he returned he found another cup of steaming tea and the morning pile of reports waiting for him. He sat back down next to the bed and started reading, drinking the tea slowly. An hour later he glanced over at Jacob to find him awake and watching him. "Morning," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Jacob nodded. "Better… not so sick." He ran his tongue over his parched and dry lips.

Malek smiled, putting down the report. "Want some water?"

"Please," Jacob said. "I'm really thirsty."

Malek smiled. "Are you going to behave this time?"

Jacob looked at him. "Do I have a choice?"

Malek raised an eyebrow. "As Jared would say… What'd ya think?" He held out the glass of water.

Jacob drank slowly. "Thanks," he said leaning back into the pillows. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that," Malek said looking up at Elise as she came over and started running scans. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Jacob shook his head slightly. "Not much… I'd spent a few days at Mark's place. I wasn't well there. I was with the council then I was heading for your base but I don't remember anything…"

"You came through the gate and collapsed," Malek told him. "You were both pretty sick. You still are."

"What?" Jacob said confused. "It's something I ate… stomach flu or something."

Malek looked at him gently. "Jacob you took an overdose."

Jacob shook his head. "What? No I … I didn't…"

"Yes… you did," Malek said. "The scan results and blood work that Dr Fraiser sent over showed abnormally high levels of amphiprozole in your blood. You and Selmak nearly died. Elise has spent the last forty hours working to save both your lives."

Elise smiled at him. "It took a while but the treatment is starting to work. You still need to rest for a while but you should be okay," she said. She looked at Malek. "And it wasn't all me… you owe your life to Malek and Jared."

Malek shook his head slightly. "You're the healer and Doctor Fraiser was here for some time."

Jacob looked from one to the other not understanding.

Elise looked at him. "Jared came up with the way of treating you and then he and Malek provided the blood for the transfusion. Without that we would have lost you. Doctor Fraiser came out from the SGC to show me how to do it."

Jacob looked at Malek. "Thank you… both of you," he said reaching out and clasping Malek's wrist.

Malek put his hand round Jacob's wrist. "You're welcome my friend," he said. "It was the least we could do."

Jacob looked up at Elise. "When can I leave? I have some place I need to be…"

"Not for a while yet," she replied. "Let the IV go through and then I want to run some more tests before I see about letting you up."

Jacob nodded. "Kay," he said. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

Elise ran the scanner over him and then altered the IV slightly. She looked at Malek. "Make sure he stays put," she said, knowing that Malek wasn't leaving his friend's side for a while. "I'll go get something to eat while things are relatively quiet. Send someone if you need me."

Malek nodded and watched as Elise left the room.

After a few minutes Jacob opened his eyes again and looked at Malek. "Tell me," he said wanting the truth and knowing Malek would give it to him.

Malek explained about the amphiprozole and the venom. "Garshaw is looking into how the two got combined and given to you. The amphiprozole on its own would have made you violently ill."

"Someone tried to kill me?" Jacob asked trying to get his head round this. His head still felt stuffed with cotton wool.

Malek nodded. "It looks that way."

Jacob looked at him. "Why? I was giving her up before leaving. There was no need…" He broke off. "Is Selmak okay?"

Malek nodded. "As far as we know. She is still unconscious. There was far more of the venom in her system. It'll be a day or two before we know for sure."

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose. Selmak may not be his favourite person right now but he didn't want her dead. No matter how much he disliked her or her kind he didn't wish her dead. "And her new host?"

"Waiting on the home world," Malek said. "They'll send her here when Selmak is fit enough to transfer."

Jacob nodded. "Okay."

Malek looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Everything," he said. "She just went too far this time. She and the council. They sent Sam to… to…" he paused trying not to let his anger show.

Malek put a hand on his arm. "Sent her into the service of Dante," he said. "Garshaw told me. You should have heard Jared lay into her for that."

Jacob looked at him. "Thank you… at least someone agrees with me."

Malek nodded. "We both do my friend."

"What about the rest of her team?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

"There is still no word on SG1."

Jacob struggled to sit up. "I have to go find her…" His hand went to the IV to pull out the needle.

Malek pushed him back down gently again. "Hey slow down. You can go nowhere right now."

Jacob looked at him. "I have to go find Sam… this is my fault. She went because I told her it was safe to go… Well not me… Selmak used my voice…"

Malek looked at him. "You nearly died Jacob. You are not going anywhere right now."

"Malek," Jacob said in a strangled voice. "Please… I came here to ask your help… help me find Sam and get her out of there."

Malek looked at him. "Rest," he said.

Jacob continued to struggle to get up but Malek firmly but gently held him down. "Elise will sedate you again," he said. "You won't even make it to the gate right now. Rest and recover and then **we** will go and find Samantha."

Jacob nodded reluctantly and leaned back against the bed. "Such a mess," he said.

Malek leaned back in the chair next to him. _ He might prefer to talk to you _ he said quietly to Jared. _ He bears a lot of hatred and resentment towards the Tok'ra right now. _

Jared nodded. _ Okay. _ He came fore as Malek pulled back slightly. "Wanna talk?" Jared asked.

Jacob looked at him. "Thought I had to rest."

Jared grinned at him. "You're lying down. In my book that counts as resting. I'm making sure you stay put and last time I checked I ran this place." He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed his ankles, lacing his fingers and placing them in his lap. "You saved us a trip. We were gonna come visit you."

Jacob looked down and realising he had no shirt or anything else on for that matter pulled the blanket up higher. "You were?" he asked.

Jared nodded. "Yeah… you had us worried mate. Worried big time."

"Sorry… could you pass the water? And while you're at it… get me some clothes!"

"Don't be sorry, we're allowed to worry. It's called being a friend. Here… and sorry, no clothes yet. We thought you'd be far less likely to run off if you were naked," Jared smirked as he handed Jacob the glass of water again. He paused. "Plus your temperature is still slightly high. Elise needs to keep you cool and naked is the best way to do that."

Jacob looked at him. "Uh huh."

Jared shook his head. "No clothes," he repeated. "Besides you didn't say please." Then he looked at him hard. "So what gives?"

Jacob sipped the water slowly. "In what way?" he asked.

Jared looked at him. "Why are you and Selmak separating?" he asked.

"Irreconcilable differences," Jacob muttered. "Where'd Malek vanish to?"

Jared smiled sheepishly. "We thought you might prefer to talk to me," he said. "Mal is still here just zoning out. He doesn't get to do that much."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Zoning out?" he said.

Jared nodded. "Yeah, that's how I describe it when he pulls back into his own space… he's kinda there but not. Bit like day dreaming I guess." He looked down at his hands. "You know I am still not totally comfortable with this blended thing, just don't tell Mal I said that. It's been almost 70 years now and… in some ways it's an eternity and yet in others… the hurt and pain and distrust are still so close so vivid."

Malek hugged his host as he spoke. Despite Jared's words the two of them had a fairly open relationship. There was only one secret Malek hadn't told him, but then he hadn't told anyone. He knew Jared still had his secrets but that was fine. When the time was right they would share.

Jacob nodded slowly. "Yeah. When we blended I was dying, Selmak was dying. I'd only just found out aliens existed and here I was going to join with one. It's hard… at times I …" he broke off, running his finger round the rim of the glass. "She just went too far… I can't forgive her for this."

Jared looked at him. "That's an ugly phrase if ever I heard one."

Jacob looked up. "What is?"

"Can't forgive… That has a nasty habit of coming back and biting you on the butt when you least expect it to. Trust me on that one."

"Selmak sent Sam out there Jared. She used my voice to tell her that it was okay. She lied to her, betrayed her." Jacob's voice wavered under the huge weight of emotion on it. "She thinks the end justifies the means but she's wrong. Sending women out there to do that is not right, never right." He pushed his head back into the bed his eyes glistening. "I sent her to her death…"

Jared shook his head. "She's not dead," he said gently.

"They reported her missing presumed killed." Jacob took a deep breath. "And even if she is alive then she's…" he broke off not even wanting to put into words what she would be going through.

Jared reached over and put a hand on Jacob's arm. "You do not know that he will have taken Samantha to his bed," he said gently. "She will not go willingly."

Jacob looked at him. "Since when does that stop a system lord or one of his jaffa?"

Jared felt a shudder from Malek but set it to one side for now. "Just have faith in your daughter," he said. "We will find her I promise." He paused. "Why did Selmak send them and not one of the Tok'ra?"

"She said it had to be them, that the recall device left in Jolinar would ensure the success of the mission. That her memories would give SG1 the edge they needed."

Jared sat there for a moment, anger surging through both him and Malek. Refusing to let it show he pulled out the letter Jacob had sent them. "There was one line here we didn't understand," he said. "_I have betrayed her. She betrayed her and me. And for that I can never forgive either her or me or them_. Is that a different her and she and them each time or the same ones?"

Jacob looked down at his hands, shame filling him. "I have betrayed Sam. Selmak betrayed Sam and me. And for that I can never forgive Selmak or myself or the Tok'ra," he translated.

Jared looked at his friend. "I wish there was something I could do or say to help or make you feel better."

"I **_need_** to find Sam," Jacob managed to say with a heavy heart. "Jared...if anything happens to her..." he broke off, feeling his throat begin to tighten and his eyes burn. "Jared, I **_have_** to find her."

"And Selmak?"

"There's no going back...separating is our only option...the only way I can move on and put this part of my life behind me. There is no way I could live with myself knowing what I had sent Sam into."

"You didn't send her," Malek said coming fore. "The council did."

"Selmak sent her!" Jacob snapped out. "She used my voice, pretended to be me… wouldn't even let me warn her or say goodbye to her!" He looked at Malek, raw emotion in his eyes. "The last time I didn't say goodbye… Alison was killed! I didn't get to say goodbye or I love you or anything. I promised myself I would never let that happen again."

Malek looked at him. "We all have regrets," he said. "It's part of being alive. What Selmak did may have been wrong but…"

"Damn right it was wrong!" Jacob snarled. "She and the damn council sent my daughter to go sleep…" he broke off realising that his voice was getting louder. He didn't want to attract Elise's attention and get sedated again. He took the glass of water from Malek again and swallowed. "To go and sleep with one of the Goa'uld to get information from him. There has to have been another way."

Malek nodded. "I agree with you as does Jared. The council however has set ways of doing things. Going undercover as a handmaiden is one of the accepted risks they think women should take."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Accepted risks?" he repeated shocked. "I don't believe I am hearing this. How many other women have they sent out there like this?"

Malek inclined his head slightly. "Many," he said bluntly, noticing Elise come back into the room again. "It is not something all of us agree with. Too many of our women have been hurt or killed." He paused seeing the look on Jacob's face. "Not that that will happen to Samantha. She at least has not been sent alone." He looked down at his hands, fighting his own memories for a moment. "It is something the council needs to address and change. Perhaps this will be the means by which we can do so."

Jacob shrugged. "If the council will listen. They stopped listening to Selmak and I some time ago."

Malek nodded. "And what will you and Selmak do now?"

Jacob looked at him. "She is going to her new host as soon as she is well enough," he said.

"And she wants this too?" Malek asked.

Jacob nodded. "She said she did. This is my body and I want it back."

Elise came over to them. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I don't know," Jacob said with a slight smile. It wasn't her fault he'd felt lousy for days. "You're the doc, you tell me." He sat still while she ran the scanner over him. He looked at Malek. "Malek, I can't stay here any longer. They sold me out, sold my daughter out and made me do it."

Malek shook his head. "Selmak and the council sent them," he said. "It wasn't you. She may have used your voice to send SG1 but it was **NOT** you. You must remember that."

Jacob looked at him, "**SHE IS ME!**" he screamed his voice breaking. "We live and we love and we mourn as one remember. What she does I do. Joint accountability. Sam went because my voice told her it was safe to do so. I sent her to her death Malek. And I can never **Never **forgive either of us for this."

--- --- --- --- ---

Malek sat with Jacob as Elise finished her checks and then sedated him, despite his protests and promises to behave and topped up the IV. He looked at her. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked the concern showing in his voice and eyes. "Why sedate him again?"

"He is not fully recovered," she said. "I want to make sure the neural trauma is healing properly before he gets up and starts moving about. It is not good for him to get upset like he was."

"But he'll be okay now?" Malek persisted.

Elise nodded. "Physically they will both be fine in a few days," she said. "Selmak is starting to show signs of recovery and improvement now. However he was deeply hurt by the actions of the council."

Malek looked at her. Not only was she an exceedingly beautiful woman, she had the wit and intelligence to match. "You don't miss much do you?" he said.

She shook her head. "He is my patient. I have a duty of care that I have to carry out." She paused. "And voices tend to carry in here. He was shouting at one point."

Malek looked hard at her.

She smiled slightly. "It will go no further, you have my word." She paused, lowering her voice. "I know one of the healers on the home world. If you like I could do some digging. Find out where the emphiba venom came from and how it was added to the amphiprozole. There are not many places it can be found and should be easily traceable."

Malek looked at her. "Discreetly though," he said. "Don't put yourself into any danger."

Elise smiled at him. "I won't." She looked at Jacob. "He will sleep for a while now." She looked at Malek. "You should get some rest too. You have not had nearly enough."

Malek nodded and stood up. "I have things I need to do," he told her. "And don't threaten me with a sedative either. Call me if there is any change," he paused. "I will be gone for a couple of hours but Matthias will know how to contact me."

--- --- --- --- ---

The council sat and looked at the angry Tok'ra standing before them. They knew Garshaw had been summoned to his base and she had not returned in a good mood, so they were expecting an angry Malek. What they were not expecting however was Jared. "You know when I first blended I did it to save Malek's life," Jared said. "The Goa'uld were going to take me as a host anyway so I figured it made no difference and this way I saved someone's life. They'd killed Dayna for daring to fight against them."

He paused, his voice shaking with emotion. "I hated the Goa'uld for what they had done to me, to my wife, my unborn son and to Dayna. And at first I thought you were no different. After all you are just as snake like in appearance as they are. But Malek showed me I was wrong. Showed me that you were the good guys, that here I could make a difference. Boy was he ever wrong."

He leaned across the table, putting his weight onto his forearms so heavily it made his muscles bulge. "My first instinct was right. You are _all_ snakes!" he said in a low angry voice. "You _disgust_ me… the lot of you! And I am ashamed to call myself Tok'ra!"

Delek looked at him. "And what are we supposed to have done to deserve that?"

Jared looked at Delek and shook his head. "You trying to tell me you really have no idea of what you have done wrong? Or are you just pretending to be thick?"

Delek looked at him. "Your point is?"

Jared shoved his face right into Delek's. "What you did was disgusting. Sending Samantha Carter in the hope she would access Jolinar's memories like that was disgusting. Sending her for the sole reason of getting her into Dante's bed so you could get the information you wanted was disgusting. Keeping it from Jacob was even more disgusting. He is her father for Egeria's sake! How would you like it if it was your daughter?"

Delek looked at him. "The Tok'ra do not have children," he said. "So your point is invalid."

Jared's hands itched to connect with the side of Delek's face but Malek restrained him. "People like you don't deserve children," Jared spat. "But Jacob does! He has two. Children are a gift! Not something to be thrown to the wolves because you think it's a good idea!" His voice shook with anger.

One of the other councillors looked over at him. "What we did was done with Selmak's approval."

Jared glared at her. "She didn't tell her host! Or didn't you know that?" He looked round the council. "Oh I see… you ordered her not to tell her host."

Delek looked at him. "He would not have agreed. He does not see things the way we do."

Jared clenched his fist, desperately wanting to knock seven bells out of Delek now. "How the hell does Seb put up with you?" he yelled. "I'm surprised he hasn't asked to have you removed and toasted for breakfast!" He could hear Malek laughing at that comment but didn't react as he was just too angry.

Delek stood up. "My relationship with my host is none of your concern!" he began.

Jared glared at him hard. "Have you any idea how degrading it is to send women out like that?" he yelled. "To put our women into a position where they might be taken as handmaiden? To have to serve the Goa'uld like that? To literally sleep with the enemy?" He paused. "Did you know that a handmaiden can not say no? That she is not given a choice as to how and when he takes her?"

He looked hard at each Tok'ra seated at the table. "How many of you have been sent out like that?"

Not a single hand was raised.

He shook his head. "And how many of you have ever been taken against your will?"

Again not a single hand was raised.

Jared looked at them all again. "Doesn't surprise me," he said angrily. "Yet you continue to send our women. And not content with just our women you now send one of our allies! I have contacted General Hammond and he wishes me to inform you that as of now **all** diplomatic relations between the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra have been cut! We are no longer welcome on any of their bases."

Shock resonated on a couple of the faces. Jared ignored them. "And I don't blame him. I will be leading a team to rescue SG1 myself."

"You can't!" Delek said. "We need the information."

"So you go get it!" Jared yelled. "See how much you enjoy the role of handmaiden!" He looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "And don't think that just because your host is male you are safe! I hear Dante isn't fussed as to what sex his slaves are!" He took great satisfaction over the way Delek's face paled.

Jared looked at the council. "The fact you sent Major Carter in the hope that she does have the recall in her memories just makes it worse. Personally I hope Jacob does carry out his threat to rip each of your symbiotes from the host's body. Because I will cheer him on and probably help him do it." He turned inward for a moment. _ Anything you wish to add Mal? _ he asked.

Malek nodded. _ Yes. _ He came fore and looked at Garshaw. "Have you found out who attempted to murder Jacob and Selmak yet?" he asked.

Garshaw shook her head. "Not yet."

Delek looked at him. "Murder?" he repeated.

Malek looked at him. "They were poisoned," he said bluntly. "The amphiprozole was contaminated with emphiba venom. It was done in such a way that it would have gone unnoticed. This drug should never have been given to him in the first place! Jacob's biochemistry is different to most hosts. He was told a dosage which was far greater than it should have been. He overdosed on it." He paused. "It is a miracle they survived as long as they did. Both were dying when they left here two days ago. Neither will be well enough to leave my base or be interviewed by anyone for at least 2 weeks. Is that clear?"

Delek looked at him. "Selmak's new host is here and ready now."

Malek slammed his hand down on the table. "Selmak still has not regained consciousness. She may never do so. Which part of dying do you not understand Delek?"

Delek backed off slightly. "I see,"

Malek looked hard at him. "Do you really?" he asked. "You had just better hope I don't find you had a part in poisoning them… because if I do… you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life." He looked over at Garshaw. "I have launched my own investigation into the poisoning. I will be running it personally but feel free to forward anything you find out to Matthias. He likewise will forward my findings on to you."

Malek paused. "I have also assigned a guard to Jacob for now. Everything he eats or drinks is being tested **before** he touches it." He turned and left the council chamber.

_ I didn't go to far did I? _ Jared asked. _ With what I said about General Hammond? _

_ No _ Malek replied sensing his guards surround him as he walked to the gate. _ Because once he finds out the truth that is what will happen. And I think Colonel O'Neill will help you rip the symbiotes from the host's bodies. _

--- --- --- --- ---

Elise spoke quickly to the healer on the home world. She had made sure the communication line was as secure as possible. She made as many notes as she could, some pieces falling into places and others only raising more questions. Then she left to go check on her patient and run some more tests. She walked slowly mulling over what she had learnt. The venom _had_ come from home base. That much was now certain. The question was who had mixed with the amphiprozole and ordered it given to Jacob.

She arrived back in the healing chambers to see someone standing over Jacob's bed. There was something in the figure's hands. Elsie stood there for a moment trying to take in what she was seeing as the pillow was lowered deliberately over Jacob's face and held there.

Jacob started moving automatically struggling for breath.

Elise knew she had to do something but Malek needed to be the one to deal with this. She dropped the pad she was carrying and swore loudly to make her presence known. She noticed the figure straighten and drop the pillow as if it burned them. She picked up the pad and moved into the healing chambers, not saying anything.

The figured nodded to her and looked down at Jacob once more and then left.

Elise swiftly went over to Jacob and checked him over. She was relieved to see he was fine. She moved over to her desk in the corner of the room. How was she going to tell Malek? Another piece had just fallen into place. That just left one or maybe two more. She busied herself with her paperwork for a while. Then a noise from the other side of the room made her look up. She shook her head as she saw Jacob sitting up and wrapping the blanket round his waist. She crossed over to him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to go find Sam," he said getting up.

Elsie pushed him back down. "Not dressed like that you're not," she said. "I need to talk to you."

Jacob lay back on the bed and looked at her. She had that look in her eye that all doctors got when they had to give bad news. "What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Overall… You're doing well," she said. She sat down on the bed and looked at him. "You were extremely sick," she said, knowing he'd want the truth.

Jacob looked at her. "You said."

She shook her head. "You had a very high fever for a few days. The emphiba venom caused massive system wide damage. Your liver and kidneys started to shut down. It also caused seizures."

Jacob caught his breath slightly. "What kind of seizures?"

Elise put a hand on his arm. "Your heart stopped several times," she said gently. "Each time it took longer to get you back. And each time it caused more neural damage."

"What does that mean?"

"For now we just need to keep an eye on you. Make sure there is no permanent damage. We healed the damage to your liver and kidneys. There maybe some residual discomfort there for a day or so but I can give you something to ease that."

Jacob looked at her. "Permanent damage to what? Are you saying I have brain damage?"

Elsie took a deep breath. "There are still some neurological tests I need to run… cognitive functions, memory, that kind of thing. Purely routine."

"But it's a possibility?" he asked worriedly.

Elise nodded slowly. "There is a small chance yes."

--- --- --- --- ---

_Only for a time I must not learn to call you mine/familiarize that face, those eyes/make future plans that cannot be confirmed on borrowed time/on easy terms/living on the never never/constant as the changing weather/never sure who's at the door/ or the price I'll have to pay. _

One Day Later.

Jacob laid the bed in the healing chambers wondering how much longer he had to stay here. He felt much better than he had done for the past ten days, although that had a lot to do with the fact he was no longer throwing up every couple of hours. Elise had finally given him some clothes and removed the IV on the condition he ate something and drank the pitcher of water she had brought him. He'd watched with some measure of amusement as they had tested it to make sure it was free of any contaminants before he was allowed to touch it and the same with the plate of food they had brought him. Not that being poisoned was funny but being treated like royalty was mildly amusing.

He had noticed the two guards in position, one inside the room and one just outside when he woke some time ago. Both were armed and looked like they came from Malek's personal security detail. _ Remind me… _ he began and then broke off, remembering she wasn't there now. Or as good as not there. He had to get used to that. It was for the best. There was no going back. The decision had been made and he was a proud man, never one to back down from a tough decision. And once made that decision was carried through no matter what the consequences were.

Elise came over and picked up the scanner running it over Jacob's body. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay," Jacob said.

"Nothing bothering you? Nothing you want to ask about what I said yesterday?"

"No," Jacob said. He did have a couple of worries but wasn't going to mention them. He was scared for one thing, even more so since their conversation. Ever since he'd woken up bits of his memories were vanishing, silly things like names of people at first. The more time went on, the more he seemed to lose. He'd put it down to simply having been so ill but now he knew why.

It was the seizures he'd had. His brain had been damaged by them. But he couldn't tell anyone. He was more than scared, he was terrified. All he would have left would be his memories and now he was losing them. What else would he lose? He couldn't tell Elise or even Malek. They would insist on him staying here. He needed to go and find Sam and get her out of the hellhole the Tok'ra had sent her too, before he lost all his memories.

Elise made a few notes and then she asked him to turn over onto his stomach for her. She ran another series of scans, this time paying close attention to his neck where Selmak lay. She was not happy with the fact there was still not even the slightest response from Selmak despite the fact both hers and Jacob's systems had been purified of the venom. There should be some kind of a response by now.

Elise changed the range on the scanner and did a series of deep level scans. She didn't understand this. There was definitely no trace of the venom left in Selmak's system and the amphiprozole, which would keep her dormant was now at a level where it shouldn't be doing so. According to these readings she should be able to communicate with her host and to come fore should she wish. "Can you feel Selmak at all?" she asked.

Jacob had kept as still as he could, wincing slightly as the deep scans of the back of his neck went a tad beyond uncomfortable. "No," he said shortly.

"Not at all?" Elsie asked. "Is she talking to you?"

"No," Jacob replied.

"When was the last time you heard from her?"

Jacob resisted the urge to reply with a curt 'I don't know and don't care'. The woman was merely doing her job here. "Before I arrived here," he said. "Selmak did try to help but couldn't do anything. That was the last thing I remember. She was upset she couldn't help."

"Hmmm." Elise went back to the scanner, running another series of tests. "What about before you started taking the amphiprozole?"

Jacob shrugged. "Don't remember."

Elise looked at him. "Since you started taking it?"

Jacob turned onto his side and looked at her. "The whole point of taking it was so she didn't have to deal with me before the new host took her. It was her idea not mine."

"She suggested the drugs?"

Jacob shook his head. "She suggested stasis… the council suggested the amphiprozole. She agreed to it."

"Who suggested it? Can you remember?"

Jacob thought for a moment. "I don't remember… Garshaw or Delek I think… but… sorry, it's a blank."

Elise nodded. "Okay. Can you lie down again?" She watched the scanner. This didn't make sense. The readings were akin to what she'd expect if Selmak had been placed in a sensory deprivation tank. She was conscious just unable to move or communicate. She adjusted the scanner again discussing it with her host as she worked.

Ten minutes later Jacob watched as Elsie put the scanner down, her poker face not giving anything away. "Well?" he asked sitting up slowly.

"There is no sign of the venom now. You'll need another dose of the antidote in 12 hours or so just to make sure we clear the last of the amphiprozole from your system."

"Can I go back to my quarters now?" he asked.

Elise nodded. "So long as you stay on the base there is no reason for you to remain here."

Jacob nodded, not having any intention of staying on the base. He had to go and rescue Sam and SG1. He started to get up.

Elise put a hand on his arm. "Don't you want to know how Selmak is?" she asked.

"Not particularly," Jacob said.

Elise nodded slightly. "Okay." She let go of his arm and watched him leave the chamber.

--- --- --- ----

Selmak wasn't sure whether she was awake or asleep or what. All she knew was that she was stuck someplace she didn't want to be. She couldn't contact her host, couldn't move, infact she couldn't feel or do anything. She wondered if she had been extracted and placed in one of those sensory deprivation tanks the council so loved to use as a punishment for symbiotes who broke all the rules. Usually the worst cases were only extracted from their hosts. It was purely the most heinous crimes that resulted in the punishment that the sensory deprivation tanks brought, which was the closest to hell a symbiote could get without dying.

Such as mistreatment of the host. Or behaving like a Goa'uld. Or a temper one couldn't control. Betraying one's fellow Tok'ra would also merit extraction and this punishment. She'd seen it done before. Being cut off like this was **the** one thing all Tok'ra feared. They relied on their hosts for so much and to be placed in a tank like this, the water at body temperature but other than that nothing. No sounds of a heart beat, no thoughts or feelings, no light. Just darkness and nothingness. Alone and silent. Forever.

What had she done to deserve being put in here? Death would be preferable to this. Simple things like not getting on with one's host were usually easy to overcome and if things really were impossible a new host would be found. But this wasn't that. After five years there was no problem so big that she and Jacob couldn't work through it, she was sure of that. Or she had been. Everything had gone so wrong. Things had just gone pear shaped as Jacob would say. And he'd turned his back on her.

Why didn't he understand this was war and in war you had to do things you didn't like or approve of. You were given an order and you followed it no matter what your personal opinion. She didn't understand how they had come to this point. They fell out of course, everyone did, especially host and symbiote. It was a closer relationship than a marriage as there was no way of getting away from the other.

Always together and never apart. Sure she had her own space and so did Jacob but you were never alone. Not really alone, there was always another heart beat there, sounds of breathing. Just the presence of the host even if they were in their own space. But now nothing. She began to mourn for Jacob. She hadn't even had chance to say goodbye. They should have had many years together, at least a couple of hundred. Now because of something she did she had had less than six. And she was being punished for eternity for it. Anger filled her. How could he have done this to her? What she had done needed doing. It was necessary to make sacrifices … the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few wasn't it?

Wasn't that the saying the Tau'ri had that Jacob had flung at her on more than one occasion to justify some rash course of action he wanted to undertake on a mission. Well so was this. Samantha was one person. One person who could make a difference if she managed to get this information. Had Jolinar succeeded things would have been vastly different over the last 100 or so years. They would never be where they are now for one thing.

They may have won this entire war by now. Their numbers wouldn't be so few. Mind you she wouldn't be stuck in the tank if it weren't for him. Maybe he had done it out of spite. Taken her life in exchange for her sending Samantha. But it had to be done and she had been ordered not to tell him. Even if she could have done things differently though would she have?

This was a risk all women took. Each time they went through the gate, even the Tau'ri women took the risk of being caught and used as a slave. SG1 knew that all too well, even if they wouldn't out and admit it. After all Samantha herself had been sold as a wife on one occasion. This mission was a role she had to play, nothing more. It meant nothing. It was just sex, nothing more.

But Jacob had acted with such outrage and horror when he found out. She didn't understand why and he wouldn't explain. It must be his outdated attitude towards sex that caused it. Maybe they were just too different and the council was right and they weren't suited. They had been telling her for ages that he had perverted her and changed her beyond the confines of the Tok'ra. Perhaps her leaving him had been the best thing to do. So why didn't she remember doing so? And why was she in this tank?

She was a soldier following orders. Something he had himself done on numerous occasions. Both orders from his Tau'ri military and from the council. Orders he too had disagreed with in the past but followed anyway because that was what you did. So why punish her like this… did he hate her that much? Had the love he felt for her been turned to hate because she sent his daughter into the field? She didn't hate him. She never could. She was hurt by his actions yes but then she had every right to be. Cast out like this into nothingness.

--- --- --- ---

Jacob walked back to his quarters and slowly started packing his things. He slowly glanced round the room his mind whirling. The nagging gap in his memory seemed to be growing. Not that he was going to tell anyone that. The one thing he did remember was Sam was missing and where she had gone and the longer they waited the more chance there was of Sam getting hurt or killed or worse.

Slinging his pack over his shoulder he started for the doorway. He paused slightly unsure which was the way out then headed down the tunnels. The gaps seemed to be intermittent and selective. He reached the rings and activated them, walking across the sand to the gate, one purpose in mind. To find Sam and bring her home.

The guards by the gate saw him approaching and automatically pulled the zats off their belts. No one had radioed ahead to say the gate was going to be used. Infact Malek had given them explicit instructions that no one was to leave the base unless he escorted them. "Jacob," one said as he got closer to them.

Jacob looked at him. "Let me pass," he said.

The guard shook his head. "I can't do that," he said. "Malek said no one was to go off world until the investigation was completed."

Jacob pushed past him. "I have to go."

The guard put a hand on Jacob's arm. "Not until we have permission from Malek."

Jacob shook him off. "You **will** let me pass," he said.

"Can't do that," the guard said bringing the zat to bear and arming it.

Jacob looked at him. "What? You'll shoot me?"

"If I have to…. Now turn around and go back to the base."

Jacob shook his head and turned, looking as if he were complying. Then he turned and swung round disarming one of the guards in one swift movement.

The first one immediately jumped him tackling him to the ground. He put a hand over Jacob's neck, holding him down. "I said go back to the base. I will shoot if I have to."

Jacob struggled a bit then gave in. "Okay."

The guard pulled him to his feet and marched him back to the base. He took Jacob to Malek's office and sat him at the desk, standing there with him waiting for Malek to return.

--- --- --- --- ---

It was another hour before Malek entered the room. "There you are," he said. "Elise said she'd released you to your quarters. I expected to find you in the bathing pool." He nodded to the guard to dismiss him. He knew perfectly well what had happened. The guards had filled him in almost immediately. He'd just decided to let Jacob sit and stew for a while.

Jacob shook his head. "That's Selmak. I prefer showers," he said. He paused. "That's how all this started. We argued over whether to have a bath or a shower. And it ended…"

"Why did you leave!" Malek interrupted.

"Elise said I was fit to go," he said stretching the truth a little.

Malek raised an eyebrow. "Did she now?" he paused. "And she told me you had to stay on base as you need another dose of the antidote in 12 hours time."

Jacob looked at him sheepishly and then looked down.

"What in Netu are you playing at Jacob?" Malek yelled. "Leaving like that!"

Jacob shook his head. "I have to go and rescue Sam."

"Have I done something to betray our trust?" Malek asked him. "Have I failed you somehow?"

Jacob shook his head again. "No. You have never done that."

"Then my word must not be good enough!"

Jacob looked at him. "It's not that…" he began.

Malek sighed. "Then what is it? Why did you lie and sneak behind my back and go off on your own! I thought we were friends!"

Jacob didn't respond.

Malek walked round his desk and leaned heavily on it. "Jacob… I know you're hurt...you feel rejected...you blame yourself."

"What do you know?" Jacob said standing up. "I don't need a lecture Malek… I need to go and find **my daughter!**"

Malek put his hands on Jacob's shoulders and pushed him back down. "Sit Down!" he ordered. "Don't fight me on this one. I gave you my word we will go and find Samantha and we will." He looked at him. "Right now you are in no condition to be any good to her or the others at all. Have patience. I don't want you to come to anymore harm. And if that means sedating you until you are full recovered then so be it."

Jacob looked at him. "You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would. I am your friend Jacob, we both are. You came very close to dying. Leave now and you still might. Put yourself first and trust in SG1 to look out for Samantha for now."

"She's my daughter!"

Malek looked at him. "She's a Major in your military… I assume she didn't get that rank for her cooking skills?"

Jacob shook his head, his eyes glistening. "No… she's an accomplished officer, a good shot, a pretty good hand to hand fighter…"

Malek smiled. "Then trust her Jacob," he said gently. "She'll be able to hold out until we get there."

Jacob nodded. "Sorry… I …"

Malek looked at him. "It's okay… just don't do it again." He looked over at the door as the guard came in with a tray. "Thanks," he said taking the tray. He put it on his desk and handed Jacob a cup. "Tea. Drink it."

Jacob took the cup. "Thank you." He paused taking a sip of the hot liquid. "I still haven't worked out how to tell my people about Selmak," he said changing the subject.

Malek looked at him. "They don't know?"

"No… and they won't until **after** the extraction because my government will only want me to keep her. Oh and don't worry I know how to keep my mouth shut. I won't tell anyone of the Tok'ra's existence. Or about the Stargate."

Malek looked at him. "You don't have to worry about that. One of the side effects of the amphiprozole is that your memories of Selmak and the Tok'ra are wiped clean. You won't have them anymore."

Jacob sat stock still, feeling for all the world as if the rug had been pulled from underneath him. He couldn't breathe. While right now he was angry with Selmak, he thought he would be able to keep some of his happier memories as a Tok'ra and those of his friendship with Malek and Jared. Then his anger boiled over as he realised why his memory now had holes in it. "THAT'S JUST GREAT! WHEN THE HELL WAS SOMEONE GOING TO TELL ME?" he yelled.

Malek sighed. "I just did," he said. "You should have been told this before you started taking it."

"WELL I WASN'T!"

Malek nodded.

Jacob stormed away across the room. "And I thought…!" He swore loudly, smashing his fist into the wall.

Malek looked at him and crossed the room to him. "Jacob? Thought what?"

Jacob took a deep breath and looked at him, cradling his hand. He'd torn it on the rough crystal wall. "Elise mentioned the possibility of brain damage because of the seizures. I… ever since I woke up my memories have been …" He paused.

Malek put a gentle hand on Jacob's arm and led him back to the desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out his healing device. He slid it on and started healing Jacob's hand. "Tell me," he said.

Jacob looked down. "I have holes in my memory. I thought it was because of the seizures and that it was getting worse because…"

Malek looked at him. "Jacob there is no indication of brain damage so far. That's what the further tests are for. I promise neither we nor Elise will keep it from you if there is. The memory loss is purely from the amphiprozole."

Jacob nodded, relief showing in his eyes. "How long does it take before the memories start to fade?"

Malek inclined his head slightly. "Anything from a few days to a week or so. Usually starts with little things then once the symbiote leaves all the memories go too."

Jacob nodded slowly. The council must really hate him. "I see," he said slowly. "I guess it means no security risk running around another world. Especially an ex high councillor." He paused. "Couple weeks and it's over then."

"Would it be so bad to remain blended?" Malek tried one last time.

Jacob shook his head. "Can we talk about something else?" he asked. "I do have one favour to ask of you." "Sure my friend," Malek responded. "I will do whatever I can, you know that."

"When it comes to me giving Selmak to her new host… could I do it here? With just you and Jared there?"

Malek nodded. "Of course. Once you are ready I will send for her new host. And we'll stay with you til the end."

"Thank you," Jacob said. "I wish … wish there was a way that we could keep in touch."

"We'll find a way," Malek assured him. He let go of Jacob's hand and put the healing device away. "All done."

"Thank you."

Malek led Jacob slowly back to his room and sat on the bed next to him. "We will both go and find Samantha," he told him. "But not until you are well enough to do so. Now you rest. Or I'll get Elsie to sedate you again."

Jacob nodded. "Alright… thanks." He watched Malek get up and then lay down. There was silence in his mind which he didn't mind. He didn't want the company right now and besides he needed to get used to it. He closed his eyes drifting off into a restless haunted sleep.

--- --- --- --- ---

Jacob tossed on the bed, caught in a dream. _He was sitting in a courtroom. He had his dress blues on and there was an armed guard behind him. His advocate sat beside him but hadn't done a very good job as he seemed to agree with the prosecution on the charges. He stood accused of betraying his daughter, conduct unbecoming an officer, treason and murder. SG1 had died as a direct result of him sending them on that last mission. And now he was paying the price for it._

_Mark had attended the court martial. He hadn't spoken two words to his father since he learned his father had sent Sam and her team to their death. The funeral service had been hard. He'd known then of his father's involvement and had avoided talking to him. He went for his sister, nothing else. He'd cried hard during the service, especially when the honour guard handed his father the flag. He didn't deserve that honour. Sam should not have died._

_The planes roared overhead, one breaking off in the missing man formation, honouring Sam as one who had died in the service of her country. He looked sideways at his father while he clung tightly to Laura's hand. His father was standing there, tears falling slowly. Probably guilt. And so it should be. He had ordered his own daughter and her team out on the most dangerous mission going. The court martial was scheduled for two days time. And he was going to attend, just to see Sam given some justice._

_Jacob stood when asked and looked straight ahead as they read out the verdict. Guilty on all counts. He was to be stripped of rank and given a dishonourable discharge. As well as spending the rest of his life in prison. The judge told him that there was a motion put forth for the death penalty which would be considered in due course. This was no more than he felt he deserved. His life had ended when Sam's did. He'd failed Alison and now Sam._

_Suddenly there was a commotion from the back of the courtroom. A voice shouted "You killed your own daughter!" and a loud bang echoed round the room. It sounded like gunfire but as that thought registered something thudded into his chest pushing him backwards to the floor. Sounds became muted as he realised there was blood pouring down his the front of his dress blues. His hands vainly tried to seal the hole in his chest. He looked up at the face above him but it was fading as everything went black. "It wasn't me…" he whispered. "I didn't want Sam to go… please it wasn't me…"_

Jacob woke with a jerk, sitting up and crying out in the same movement. One of the guards was in the room in an instant.

Malek ran the last few feet of tunnel as Jacob's cry echoed down it. He nodded at the remaining guard on the door and entered the room. He moved over to the bed. "Jacob?" he said worried by the way his friend looked.

Jacob looked at him trying to get his breath. "I'm okay… just a dream…"

Malek dismissed the guard with a nod and sat on the bed next to Jacob. "Tell me…"

"I was on trial for killing Sam and SG1," Jacob said quietly. "They found me guilty… then someone shot me… as I died I woke up."

"Who killed you?" Malek asked.

Jacob looked at him. "It was… Selmak," he whispered.

Twenty minutes later Jacob put the mug down.

Malek smiled at him. He'd insisted on getting the tea and on Jacob drinking it. His friend had been greatly shaken by the nightmare and he knew from experience the calming effect of herbal tea. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good," Malek said.

Jared came fore abruptly and looked at him shaking his head. "Tell me the truth," he said. "Just talk to me. I won't judge you or interrupt. And nor will Malek. Right now we are here as your friends, nothing more."

Jacob looked at him and then down at his hands. Slowly he started talking, stumbling over his words, tears falling slowly as he spoke.

Jared sat there and listened, aware of Malek listening too. "I'm sorry," he whispered when Jacob finally finished speaking. He looked down for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "You know," he said quietly. "You and Selmak are both pretty angry at each other right now."

Jacob looked up at him. "Spare me the amateur psychology. I don't think…"

Jared held up his hand. "Just hear me out."

Jacob nodded and let his friend speak.

Jared looked at him as he spoke. "Right now you and Selmak are mad at each other so it's only natural that you'll be adversarial in your dreams. Now obviously you blame yourself for Sam's "death"... and Selmak probably blames herself too to some extent. The thing is Jacob, you are both so much part of each other than your feelings get combined and mixed up. For her to turn on you or for you to turn on her, is only normal. You are living in such close proximity to each other that it is gonna happen."

Jared took a deep breath not sure he was making sense or that Jacob was really listening to him. "Really you are both turning on yourselves to a degree... Obviously you can't argue with yourself so just like in a marriage you hit out at those closest to you."

"_**I** _didn't send her!" Jacob snarled.

Jared looked at him. "I know that… but deep down you blame yourself am I right?"

Jacob nodded his face downcast. "I should have stopped her…"

Jared looked at him closely. "Selmak was following orders Jacob. Just like you've done a thousand times. She was told to send SG1. Told not to tell you any of the details."

Jacob looked at him. "What?" he whispered.

Jared nodded. "Malek is still running the investigation but this goes pretty deep. From what we've learnt so far at least one of the council members is involved, possibly more."

"Why?"

"Discredit you, break the alliance." Jared paused. "You look tired, you should get some sleep."

Jacob shook his head. "I'm fine. I need to know…"

Jared looked at him. "And you will as soon as I do."

"Jared!"

"Jacob! I can't tell you what I don't know!" Jared said. "First you need to talk to Selmak."

Jacob's eyes narrowed slightly. "She started this."

Jared rolled his eyes. "For Egeria's sake!" he said. He stood up. "Sleep! Maybe you will be more inclined to talk in the morning."

Jacob watched him go. He'd slept enough to last a week. He reached over and picked up the book he'd started reading at Mark's.

--- --- --- --- ---

_Selmak leaned forwards against the edge of the pool, the warm water lapping around her while the strong hands on her back and neck eased her tired and knotted muscles. They were talented hands, the touch sending ripples of pleasure through both her and her host. She'd been asking Jacob for this for months and he must have finally given in. She sighed in pleasure and moved slightly allowing the hands better access to her body._

_She wondered who it was as she had been sleeping when the massage started. She had been woken by fingers working over her host's neck and then those fingers had worked their magic on her sufficiently to bring her fore. She moved again, the touch on her upper body becoming more sensual now, arousing rather than relaxing. This was most unlike Jacob, she thought. What was he doing? If he was in a relationship with someone he'd kept it a well hidden secret._

_She opened her eyes and looked across the water. The hands moved slowly down her back filling her with sensations she hadn't felt in far too long. The hands settled on her hips holding her firmly. Then there was hot breath on her neck and the soft touch of lips caressing her ear. She jerked her head up slightly not having expected that or the hand that softly encircled her stomach._

"_It's okay my love," a voice… a very male voice said._

_Selmak started up sharply to find strong arms holding her still. _

"_Don't move," the voice told her. "Everything's okay."_

_Selmak shook her head. "No! Get off me!" Jacob would so kill her for this. She couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't going to happen. She struggled, sending water cascading over the side of the pool._

_Lips worked their way down her neck again and she could feel the strong male body as naked as hers in the warm water, pressing up firmly against her. _

"_No!" she repeated._

_Laughter greeted her. "No? You weren't so reticent earlier Sel and nor was Ana." His hands moved round her to caress her._

"_Ana?" Selmak gasped shocked by what he was doing to her most definitely female body._

"_Your host," he whispered in her ear. "And a most attractive host she is too."_

_Selmak wrenched an arm free and hit out at him. "What about Jacob?" she asked._

_Delek paused in what he was doing as she hit him, the water dripping from his hair onto Selmak's shoulder. After a moment his hand moved slowly down her arm bringing her out in goose bumps. "He's dead; he died just after you left him." He kissed her ear. "You made the right choice in requesting a new host. He didn't do you any favours."_

_Selmak struggled out of his arms. "How did he die?" she asked making for the side of the pool to get out._

"_The council had him poisoned," he said, moving towards her and grabbing her firmly. "It was for the best."_

_Selmak pushed back against him. "How was that for the best?" she asked gasping as he grabbed her._

_Delek took her movement as acquiescence and pulled her closer, his hands encircling her and turning her to face him. "He corrupted you… didn't learn his place," he said kissing her fully._

_Selmak twisted her head away. "Jacob!" she cried. She lashed out with her hand, raking her long nails down his face._

_Delek pushed her back against the side of the pool sending water splashing over the side. "Ast'ch!" he snarled. He cradled his cheek, feeling the blood run between his fingers. "I have been patient with you," he said grabbing her firmly. "But my patience has run out! He has been dead six weeks. Ana is your host now and she is my mate! And that means you are too!" He caught hold of her face and looked at her intently. "She and I were intimate before your blending. She and Seb get on well but its now time you entered fully into this relationship."_

_Selmak fought him hard, hitting him repeatedly and bringing her knee up hard and fast to the one place she knew from experience hurt. "**Leave me Alone! I will not… you will not!"**_

_Delek broke away gasping in pain and doubling over._

_Selmak made the most of it and pulled herself up from the water. She grabbed a towel and wrapping it round her made a bolt for the door. Her heart was pounding._

_There was a splash from behind her and strong arms caught hold of her, pulling away the towel. "Come on Sel," Delek said twisting her round and stroking her cheek. "It's no worse than what we send our women to do with the Goa'uld all the time. It's just sex right? Ana and Seb have enough love for all of us and I… I get to do this to you." He kissed her hard, this time forcing his tongue into her mouth. _

_Selmak bit hard, receiving a slap across her face for her efforts. _

_Delek's hands roughly gripped her arms tightly as his foot pulled her legs out from under her. He pushed her to the floor, pinning her down beneath him. _

"_**No… please… I…**" Selmak cried. She screamed for help, kicking and clawing at him._

Selmak woke with a jump, the scream still on her lips, the image of Delek's face inches from hers filling her mind. Fear and panic ran uncontrolled through her. For the first time in her life she was completely terrified.

Jacob sat bolt upright, sweat pouring off him and tears in his eyes. The book he had been reading fell to the floor. He gasped for breath, his heart racing within him so fast he thought it would surely burst at any minute and the terrified scream echoing loud in his mind. The feelings of fear and panic still surged through him. It wasn't his dream, this image of Delek that was forefront in his mind, but the feelings were real. He threw the covers back and got up, barely making it to the sink before he was violently sick.

Once the heaves subsided, he splashed cold water on his face. Looking in the mirror he saw a haunted look in his eyes and for a moment thought he saw Selmak looking back at him. Taking a few deep breaths he rinsed his mouth out and then filled the glass, taking it back to bed. He lay down shivering and pulled the blanket tight round him, a new set of emotions filling him. Guilt and remorse filled every fibre of his being.

Selmak tried reaching out for her host. She was scared. The dream was so close, so real and so vivid she was unsure who her host was and what had happened or not happened as the case may be. She lay curled up, shaken and so thankful to have woken before Delek had gone any further. She paused in her thoughts. She had sent Samantha into… She broke off horrified. How could she have been so wrong to send Samantha into a situation like that? Into one so much like her dream but one from which Samantha would have no awakening.

It wasn't until Jacob looked in the mirror and she looked through his eyes that she realised she was still him and not Ana. She tried again to reach him but he wasn't responding to her like he used to. She needed to know if they really had poisoned him, was he really dying. Is that why he'd been so sick and why she was unable to interact with him and help him the way she should be able to? Instead she filled him with the guilt and remorse she felt for what she had done. Not just to Samantha but to all the other women the council had sent over the years. She hadn't realised what it was like. Now she just wanted to put it right and stop it from happening again.

--- --- --- --- ---

Malek looked at Elise across the desk. "You are sure about this?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. There is no doubt. I witnessed the second attack myself. He attempted to smother them. I would have come to you sooner but I… I was not sure how to phrase it. Plus I knew that you would need further proof than just my word against his."

Malek dropped the pad on the desk and ran his hands over his face. His shock and disappointment written on his face was echoed by Jared within.

Elise gave him a moment. "What will you do now?"

"Confront him I guess. Send word to the council. Ask Garshaw and Delek to come here." He took a deep breath. "Say nothing to anyone." He forced a smile though within him his heart was breaking. "Go check on Jacob."

Elise nodded and left the room.

Malek got up and moved over to the drawer. He opened it and flung the pad into it and slammed the drawer shut with such force the entire cabinet reverberated with the sound. He still couldn't believe it. The one person he trusted with his life other than Jared and Jacob. He swore loudly in Goa'uld, hearing Jared echo them in his own language. Then having written a message he went to the door and looked at his guards. "Send for Matthias," he said grimly. "And have Aldwin hand deliver this to Garshaw immediately."

The guard nodded and ran off at once. Malek watched him go and then went back into his office, his anger barely contained.

_ Mal… you have to deal with this rationally _ Jared said. _ You can't go off half cocked here. _

_ I will handle this any damn way I please! _Malek snapped. _ I'll break his neck! I'll rip him from the host's body and toast him! I'll have him strung up by his heels in the midday sun! _

Jared hugged him tightly. _ No you won't _ he said. _ Mal… I know you're angry but… _

Malek brushed Jared off. _ Damn right I'm angry. I trusted him He betrayed that trust. Betrayed me. Almost killed Jacob… _ Tears filled his eyes. _ Wanted him to die just like… _

Jared didn't back off. _ Mal what's wrong? What's really bothering you here? _

Malek worked furiously to control his emotions, knowing they were written all over his face. _ The mission where we met… _ he began. _ After they took you before Morrigan one of the jaffa came back into the cell. He uh… _ he broke off again, his stomach turning.

Jared reached out cautiously. _ What happened? _ he asked picking up on the torrent of emotions filling Malek.

_ I couldn't stop him _ Malek whispered. _ I put Dayna to sleep… she never knew, but I… can't forget. _ He closed his eyes finally sharing those memories of the rape at the hands of the jaffa with Jared.

Jared hugged Malek tightly finally understanding. _ I'm here _ he whispered taking control. He moved to the door. "When Garshaw and Delek arrive make sure they have something to eat and drink and I will see them afterwards. Once I am finished with Matthias."

The guards nodded.

"Oh and one more thing. No matter what you hear when Matthias is in here you do not come in or intervene unless you hear Malek or I shout Armageddon. Is that clear?"

Again the guards nodded.

Jared went back into his office wishing he had a door he could slam. He paced round the room, feeling the anger within him growing.

Malek was gradually regaining control of the emotions produced by the memories. He was glad in a way it had come out, he hated keeping it from Jared but the timing could have been better. It had just given Jared another reason to hate Morrigan. Another reason to demand the council change their ways as regards sending women out alone and under such circumstances.

Matthias came into the office. "Malek? You sent for me?"

Jared nodded slightly encouraging Matthias to come further in. He let Malek fore. "Have a seat," he said.

Matthias sat. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Malek sat behind his desk. "How long have you worked for me?" he asked.

"Ten years."

"And you have been my 2IC for…"

Matthias looked at him curiously. "Nine years. But you know all this."

Malek nodded. "And you have always been honest with me. Done what I asked of you?"

"Of course… Malek what is this? Have I done something wrong?"

"Who else gives you orders you follow?" Malek asked him, looking into his eyes.

Matthias looked at him. "I don't understand."

Malek raised an eyebrow. "It's not that difficult a question. You follow orders, you just said so. Apart from mine… whose orders do you follow!"

"No one's… my loyalty lies with you and the council."

Malek stood up, his hands on the desk, leaning against it. "The council… I see. So if you had two conflicting orders… whose would take priority?"

Matthias looked at him. "I don't know… I don't understand."

Malek pushed back and walked slowly across the room. "Say the council told you to do one thing and I told you to do something else… what would you do?"

Matthias took a deep breath, not liking the dangerous undertone to Malek's voice. "It would depend on which took priority."

Malek narrowed his eyes. "And which would that be?"

Matthias shrugged. "Depends."

Malek swiftly covered the room in three strides. He lashed out with a swift left hook sending Matthias flying backwards across the room.

Matthias sat there for a moment his hand going to his face. "What…" he began. "What did I do?"

Malek stormed over to Matthias and grabbed his collar pulling him to his feet. He slammed him into the wall putting his arm across Matthias's throat. "You know dam well what you did!" he yelled. "Why? Who told you to do it?"

Matthias looked at him. "I didn't," he blustered.

"You were seen!" Malek roared furiously. "Why did you try to kill him?"

Matthias looked towards the door. He could see the guards standing there and wondered why they did nothing.

Malek followed his gaze. "They are following my orders!" he said. "They will not intervene until I say so!" He pushed Matthias harder into the wall. "Now for once tell me the truth. Whose orders were you following when you tried to kill Jacob and Selmak?"

Matthias tried to pull Malek's arm off his throat but Malek just tightened it. "The council gave the order," Matthias said. "I was just doing as they said I swear!"

Malek pushed harder. "Go on! Who ordered the poison to be used?"

"The… council," Matthias gasped. The pressure on his windpipe was making it hard to breathe.

"They were separating anyway!" Malek snapped not letting up on the pressure.

Matthias coughed. "I can't breathe… Malek… please…"

Malek let up the pressure slightly. "Answer the question! Why use poison when they were separating? There are more effective ways to kill a host than something as slow as this."

Matthias looked at him. "We'd tried… it didn't work."

Malek's eyes flashed as he lost his temper completely. He smashed his fist into Matthias' face three times then dropped him to the floor screaming the worst curse he could think of at him.

Matthias lay there for an instant then jumped up, pulling the knife from his belt. "He is a liability the same as you are!" he snarled.

Malek saw a shadow of movement in the corner of his eye and put his arm up to block the knife as it came down. He cried out in pain as the blade which was meant for his heart plunged deeply into his arm. He grabbed Matthias's hand and forced it up and backwards, pulling the knife out of his arm.

Matthias clung to the knife, desperately trying to reach his target again, until with a snap his wrist broke and the knife fell from his grasp.

Malek kicked the knife away before anyone could grab it and applied more pressure to Matthias broken wrist. He pushed Matthias into the wall pulling his hand up high behind his back. "Who gave you your orders?" he asked again.

Matthias felt sick with pain now. "I can't…" he cried.

Malek twisted harder. "Don't try my patience!" he said quietly, his voice low and dangerous. "Who wanted them dead?"

Matthias cried out in pain. "Please…"

"Why should I show you mercy when you showed them none?" Malek hissed. He pulled the zat off his belt and keeping in the cry of pain using his injured arm caused activated the zat. He held it at the base of Matthias' neck. "Tell me who gave you your orders."

Jared spoke up. _ Mal what are you doing? _ He'd never felt such anger come from Malek.

_ What I have to do! _ Malek pushed the zat into Matthias neck slightly harder. "I am tired and I hurt. It won't take much for my finger to slip a few times. Who. Gave. You. Your. Orders?"

Matthias took a deep breath. He had no choice. He told Malek all he knew. "I swear that's the truth… I don't know anymore…"

Malek let go of him watching him fall to the floor. "If you are lying…" he hissed. He aimed the zat holding it over Matthias at point blank range.

_ Malek! _ Jared said. _ Think about it! _

_ Oh I am thinking about it _ Malek replied dryly. _ But doing it… makes me as bad as them. _ He looked over at the door. "Armageddon!" he called.

Instantly the guards were through the door, zats out ready.

Malek looked at them. "Take out the trash!" he said slowly. He watched as two of them dragged Matthias from the room. Then he finally looked at his blood soaked sleeve and cradled his arm, giving into the pain coursing through him. The wound was deep and he would need help to fix it. "I'll be in the healing chambers." He left his office, his guard falling in behind him.

--- --- --- ---

Elise shook her head as she looked at Malek. "You know people are gonna start talking," she smiled as she ran the healing device over his arm.

He looked at her. "Oh?"

She nodded at him. "Once again you are in here with your shirt off and my hands all over you. That's what the third time in as many days?"

Malek looked down, colour touching his cheeks.

Jared came fore suddenly. "Third time?" he asked. "The blood transfusion and now… that's only twice."

Elise laughed turning his arm slightly to work on it higher up. "He didn't tell you about the massage then?"

"No he didn't…" Jared grinned. _ Mal… is there something going on I should know about? _

_ No _Malek answered quickly.

Elise smiled. "He slept awkwardly, woke with a kink in his neck. And I ironed it out for him."

Jared looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I see. And I missed it."

Elise looked at him. "You didn't miss much."

"That's not what I am picking up from Malek," Jared said quietly.

"Well you are both in desperate need of a proper massage at some point," Elsie said slowly.

Jared smiled. "Then I will look into it."

Elise nodded. "It would do both of you a lot of good."

"Is there anyone you could recommend to do it?" he asked holding her gaze, grinning inside as she blushed.

"I could," she said hesitantly holding out a new tunic to him as she finished healing his arm.

Jared put his tunic on and started fastening it. "Then I'll come and find you when we have rescued SG1." He winked at her. "Why should Malek get all the fun?" Then he took a deep breath, resuming his base commander image. "Thanks for that. I guess Matthias could do with someone looking at his wrist." He nodded and let Malek fore as he left the room for his meeting with Garshaw and Delek.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Garshaw looked up as Malek came into the room. "Are you alright?" she asked. "We heard there was a problem. Someone attacked you?"

Malek nodded to her as he passed his desk. "Yes." He reached underneath it and pressed a button, automatically recording the conversation. "It was nothing I couldn't handle."

Delek raised an eyebrow. "But you needed treatment in the healing chambers?"

Malek nodded. "Yes… but you should have seen the other guy." He pulled the report out of his safe. Then he glanced at the door to check the guards were there and blocking the doorway. "How far have you got with the council?" he asked.

Garshaw shook her head. "Nowhere," she said.

Delek agreed. "It is like hitting a brick wall," he said. "Every avenue we tried we were blocked."

Malek nodded sitting opposite them. "I am hardly surprised considering what I have uncovered." He looked at the pads and then handed them one each. "As you can see the emphiba venom came from home base. It was mixed in small trace amounts so it would not be noticed under the huge amounts of amphiprozole."

Delek looked up. "I didn't think the amounts were right when the healer told Jacob."

Malek looked hard at him. "Why did you not say anything at the time?"

Delek shrugged. "I am not a healer. I wasn't sure… I could have been mistaken."

Garshaw nodded. "Be that as it may… The venom came from home base?"

Malek nodded. "The report is there."

"Who wrote it?"

"That is not important. But it has been verified by another."

Delek looked at Malek and then down at the report. "Egeria preserve us," he whispered. "Is this for real?"

Malek nodded. "Yes… I had it confirmed by word of mouth just a few moments ago." He reached under the desk and played back the recording of the conversation with Matthias.

"_I am tired and I hurt. It won't take much for my finger to slip a few times. Who. Gave. You. Your. Orders?"_

There was a deep shuddering breath and a thud on the tape. Delek looked at Malek and raised an eyebrow.

Malek just looked at him but said nothing as the recording played out.

"_Instructions came from high up in the council. Over rode everything else. Jacob was to be taken out. Selmak too. Them separating wasn't enough…The alliance had to be ended… the only way was to… send SG1 on this mission and have Jacob kill himself in remorse."_

_There was another pause and a long deep breath. "If Selmak died too then we have cause to break the alliance our end. The loss of SG1 as a result of our actions would give the Tau'ri cause to break it their side. They have broken their word… corrupted Selmak… brought dissent and turmoil to our ordered existence. We have lost more operatives since Selmak's blending than in the centuries before."_

_Another pause._

"_And you agree with this?" came Malek's voice. "For this you went against my orders, tried to kill a high councillor and my friend?"_

"_Yes…" A cry of pain. "It is for the greater good, for our continued existence."_

"_Who gave the order?"_

"_Per'sus. I swear that's the truth… I don't know anymore…"_

Malek turned off the recording. "I assume I can leave Per'sus to you both?"

Garshaw nodded. "We will deal with it directly we get back. How is Jacob doing?"

Malek sighed. "He's concerned for his daughter. That is hampering his recovery. It will be another two weeks before he can give any account to the council."

Delek nodded. "That is acceptable. We need him and Selmak returned to full health. What of Matthias?"

"He's in the lock up."

Garshaw looked at Malek. "Do you wish us to take him with us?"

"Please…"

She nodded. "We will do that."

--- --- --- --- ---

Malek finished filling Jacob in and looked at him.

"You'll come with me?" Jacob said looking at him.

Malek nodded. "We said we would. Jacob you are our friend. You are not alone in this." He looked at his friend and smiled. "I told the council you were confined to the base here and not well enough for visitors for 2 weeks. Figured that would give us time to do what we needed to." _ It will also give him and Selmak time to calm down and come to their senses _ he finished silently to Jared.

Jacob looked at him. "Assuming it isn't already too late."

Malek shook his head. "We'll find them my friend." He stood up and picked up his pack. "Two weeks should give us more than enough time to find and retrieve SG1 and get them safely home to Earth. It will also give you and Selmak time to make a more informed decision about your future."

Jacob picked up his pack. "We have no future," he said bluntly. "The choice is made. She goes the instant we get back."

Malek nodded. "If that is the will of you both then that is what we will do." He slung his pack onto his shoulder then looked at Jacob. "Although by all accounts Delek chose the host himself."

"He said he would."

Jared sighed. "She's dark, his height, perfect figure, just the sort of woman he'd like."

"Of course."

Jared looked at him. "You realise he's probably already involved with the prospective host don't you?"

"He wouldn't be Delek if he wasn't," Jacob said. "He'll get short shift from Selmak. She doesn't like him much." He headed towards the door and into the tunnel. "What's her name?"

"Ana," Jared said.

Jacob stopped still a sudden fear and sickness filling him, which again wasn't from him.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked.

"Nothing," Jacob said shaking it off. "Let's just go get this done." He started moving again.

Jared shook his head and let Malek fore as they followed Jacob. "What's your plan?" he asked him.

"Find Sam, get her and SG1 out of there," Jacob said. "Then see Selmak to her new host and leave."

Malek nodded slightly. "There is no chance that you and Selmak…"

Jacob looked at him as he activated the rings. "No!" came the short answer

They reached the gate and Jacob looked at the DHD. He reached his hand out to dial but froze his hand over the first glyph. "I…"

Malek nodded. "I'll do it," he said guessing what was wrong.

Jacob nodded and moved away from the DHD. That had never happened before. He couldn't remember the address. Stupid… he knew it. He knew he knew it. But it was gone. He waited while Malek dialled the gate and then moved towards it.

Malek caught Jacob up and they walked through the gate together without a backwards glance. All Jacob wanted to do was find his daughter and bring her home one way or the other.

_Even when you shut your eyes you still see/That you sold a son/And you can't tell anyone/Now y' know the y' know the devil's got your number/Y' know he's gonna find y'/Y' know he's right behind y'/He's standin' on your step and he's knocking at your door – Shoes on the table Willy Russell_

Sam sat in the cell with her back against the wall and her knees pulled to her chest wondering when everything had gone so wrong. Things hadn't seemed right since the mission briefing or more accurately since Selmak had arrived at the SGC. The fact it was Selmak for one thing had set Sam on edge and the more she read about the mission, the more her unease had grown. Something within her was telling her not to go, screaming at her to refuse. But then her dad had said it was okay and she'd given in. After all, he was **_her_** father. She trusted him with her life.

Then at the gate when he'd hugged her something didn't seem right. It wasn't him if that made sense. Yes it was his voice but it wasn't him. It was like the one time that Lantash had hugged her. There was a subtle difference between him and Martouf that told her who was fore. And it was like that when she hugged her father before they had gated out. It was as if it was Selmak she was hugging and not her father. Of course she could be wrong but there was just something about the way he had held her.

At that point she had almost turned and said she wouldn't go but she hadn't. Now glancing around the cell she wished she had done. Gone with her gut instinct and scrubbed the entire mission. The Colonel should have insisted, pulled rank on them. Because things had gone completely and utterly FUBAR. Sam looked down at her hands again. She could hardly blame her Commanding Officer or Daniel for feeling the way they did. Not now.

She rubbed a sleeve across her face. At least they couldn't see her cry. They'd called to her, she had told them she was okay, but they were worried as she was now in a separate cell. At least Dante had given her a different outfit to wear now. A scarlet dress that shouted to the world what she now was. She closed her eyes, taking a few minutes to rest remembering how they'd come to this point, wondering if she could have done anything different.

--- --- --- --- ---

_They had arrived on Munoz Prime or P5G-821 to give it the SGC name just after noon according to the position of the sun. The town square was heaving with people, none of who took any notice of the gate activating or SG1 coming through. Jack looked round in amazement. "Well this is different," he said. He led the way down the steps and stood there a little unsure of which way to go and what to do now._

_Daniel looked round. "Maybe gate travel is the norm round here," he said._

_Jack nodded. "Perhaps." He looked at Sam. "Carter?"_

_Sam shrugged. "Don't look at me." She wasn't ready to admit how familiar this place was. She'd never been here before but she recognised it in detail._

_Jack nodded. "Okay, let's move out. Try to find this Ethan person Selmak said we should contact." He took a couple of steps before he found a tall blond man wearing a pale blue suit standing in front of him._

"_Well met fair travellers," he said, in an almost singsong voice. "Have you come far?"_

_Jack looked at him and then at Daniel. "Daniel? Any idea what he just said?"_

_Daniel shook his head. "No sorry I don't."_

_Teal'c shook his head. "Nor do I O'Neill. It is not a dialect I have heard before."_

_Sam pushed her way forward. "Actually Sir… I understood every word."_

_Jack just raised an eyebrow. "Major?"_

_Sam looked at him. "I don't understand how but I know what he's saying. May I?"_

_Jack waved a hand. "By all means jump in."_

_Sam turned her attention to the man in the blue suit. Fair day. We have come through the gate from the city beyond the stars._

_Jack looked at Daniel. "What the?" he began. "I thought you were the linguist round here." _

_Daniel shrugged. "I have no idea what language she is speaking."_

"_It is not Goa'uld," Teal'c added._

_Sam ignored them, concentrating on the figure in front of her. I was sent to find Ethan._

_The man in the blue suit nodded. He is expecting you. He resides in Milsberry. A mile in that direction._

_Sam nodded, pushing aside the unsettling feeling Ethan's name produced in her. Thank you for your help. Fair day. She turned to the others. "It's this way Colonel."_

_As they walked, Jack tried to get out of Sam how she knew the language but she didn't know. It was as if something had just clicked in her mind the instant she came through the gate. She knew where they were, knew the language and even recognised some of the landscape. But there was something else too. Something that terrified her. Something she had to do here. Another part of her was telling her, almost begging her to go home, to turn around and leave now before it was too late._

_Jack wasn't happy about Sam's sudden ability to rabbit away in an unknown alien language and wanted to scrub the mission and go home. He said so several times during the mile walk to Milsberry. He had a nasty feeling about this. That sold down the river by the Tok'ra feeling. But Sam and the others had insisted they at least find out what information Ethan had before leaving as they had come this far. They'd made the distance relatively quickly and Sam knew which house was Ethan's but he opened the door before they knocked. It was as if he knew they were coming._

_Ethan opened the door and watched the four strangers walk up the path. He'd known they were coming. His lord had said they would. And she was indeed beautiful, even if she did look different to what he had been told to expect. He invited them in for refreshments after their long journey. Once they were all seated round the table he gave them mulled wine and fruit. He looked at Sam over his cup. "You have changed," he said._

_Sam looked surprised for a moment at the sudden change of subject. "I have?"_

_Ethan nodded. "Yes Jolinar, you have."_

"_Jolinar?" Sam asked. "Who told you about her? She isn't me."_

"_Yes you are," Ethan smiled. "And I have my sources."_

_Jack choked on his wine and put his cup down suddenly. This guy was now speaking English. Either that or he'd suddenly gained Sam's gift for understanding the local language. "What?" he said._

_Ethan looked at him. "We thank you for returning her to us. My lord was most displeased when she left."_

"_I bet he was," Jack said. "Well thank you for the food. We have to be going now." He looked at the others and pushed his chair back, standing up. "Time we were out of here."_

_Ethan stood up. "I'm afraid you can't leave just yet." _

_Jack looked at him. "Yes we can." He watched in horror as Ethan then grabbed hold of Sam and pulled her against him, putting a knife to her throat. Jack swung his gun up. "Let her go!" he ordered._

"_I can't do that Colonel," Ethan answered._

_Sam's hands rose to her throat, trying to pull the knife away. "Please," she began._

_Daniel and Teal'c brought their weapons up to bear. "Let her go," Daniel repeated._

"_You risk a diplomatic incident between our worlds if you do not release Major Carter," Teal'c said._

_Jack shot him a quick look wondering if he'd been reading the dictionary again._

_Sam struggled slightly and then stopped as she felt the blade cut into her neck. "Please let me go," she said,_

_Ethan shook his head. "I can't do that Jolinar."_

"_She is not Jolinar!" Jack said. "Now let her go!"_

"_Or you'll what?" Ethan laughed. _

_Sam struggled one last time. "Please, you can't do this."_

_Ethan bent his head down and spoke into her ear. "Oh but I can. Because you belong to Dante just as surely as my wife belongs to me!"_

_Sam's blood suddenly ran cold and she shivered. "What?" she said._

_Jack looked over at Ethan. "There's not a chance in hell…" he began, now determined to get Sam out of there if it was the last thing he did. The door to the other room burst open and several armed soldiers came in. Jack spun round. "Whoa!" he said. Before he could get a shot off the soldiers were on them._

_Ethan backed away giving the soldiers room to work, keeping the knife tightly against Sam's throat._

_Teal'c broke free of the soldier holding him and started fighting back. The soldiers were stronger though and soon overpowered SG1._

_Ethan looked at them. "Take them," he said. He handed Sam over to one of the soldiers and then watched as SG1 were taken outside and pushed into the back of a truck._

--- --- --- --- ---

Their uniforms, weapons, everything in fact… even watches and dog tags had been taken away from them. It was wear the clothes provided or wear nothing at all. Of course they'd opted for the clothing provided. Not that they provided much cover or warmth but was better than nothing. The men were given knee length loose fitting pants and tunics that didn't do up. She was given a too short, too tight dress that in her mind was something to be worn on a street corner at night.

The men had looked at her sympathetically and turned their backs so she could change into it. As she sat there, the truck rocking as it moved down the road, she had reflected on what little she could remember. It had something to do with Jolinar, she knew that but what? What had Jolinar's original mission been and why was it so important that it be completed? And why was she so scared, far more than normal.

The truck had taken them a long way. They had stopped several times and it was on the second occasion that they tried to escape. Sam closed her eyes seeing Teal'c being shot again and them leaving him there to die on the roadside.

--- --- --- --- ---

_The truck stopped. Jack looked at the others and nodded. At the same moment he and Teal'c knocked out the two guards that were sat in the truck with them. He disarmed one of them as Teal'c did the other. He nodded to the door, hoping this time they would be let out for a few. Sure enough he heard one of them come around the back and start to open the doors. "Carter I want you and Daniel to make a run for it," he said. "Get back to the gate."_

_Sam looked at him. "Sir?"_

"_That's an order Major. Teal'c and I will catch you up." He broke off as the door opened and opened fire, taking out two of the guards._

_The four of them jumped from the truck and Daniel grabbed Sam pulling her towards the bushes on the side of the road._

_The fire fight continued behind them as they ran. Then it stopped and Sam turned back to see Teal'c running towards them. Then there was another shot and Teal'c fell, a look of surprise in his eyes. Time seemed to slow down. She called out his name which hung on the air and she pulled free of Daniel's grip, running back towards Teal'c._

_Teal'c fell face down, hitting the ground with a thud, the dust rising slowly around him. _

_Sam reached his side and turned him over. "Teal'c!" Her hands came away bloodied. There was so much blood. "Colonel!" she cried looking up to find a gun in her face._

"_Leave him!" ordered the voice. _

"_I can't… he'll die…"_

_The soldier looked down at Teal'c. "I said leave him!" he repeated. "Or the other ones die too!"_

_Sam looked up to find Jack and Daniel being held at gun point. "Colonel?"_

_The soldier laughed. "Our orders said just the woman. Makes no difference to us."_

_Sam looked at the other men and then down at Teal'c._

_Teal'c forced open his eyes for a moment. "Go…" he whispered. He managed to squeeze her hand slightly then his head fell to one side._

"_Teal'c," she managed._

_The soldier grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. "Get back in the truck!" he ordered. "Try that again and the others die! Is that clear?"_

--- --- --- --- ---

Sam opened her eyes, not wanting to see the images anymore. Bad enough it was her fault without having to relive it over and over like this. She knew now what they had sent Jolinar to do… to sleep with Dante. She knew from Jolinar's memories what that had cost her. How it had affected her and placed her relationship with Martouf under a great deal of strain until they worked it out. She knew that was what the real mission was.

She was furious. How dare the Tok'ra send her to do something like this? Especially the way the recall device had activated. She cringed a little at the memory of how she had reacted to him, the way her body had wanted to react to him. But there was no way she was going to give into these urges for want of a better word. No way in hell she was gonna sleep with the guy whether it was Selmak, the entire high council or her father who told her to do it.

She still couldn't believe he had the audacity to stand there and tell her it was fine to go on this mission; that the information was essential and easy to get. That's if it **was** him. She really was beginning to go with her first instincts and think it was Selmak. Her father was an honourable man, wanted her to be happy and this was just so not him. He would never sell her out like this. The Tok'ra could go to hell.

--- --- --- --- ---

_The cell door swung open and Dante entered with a jaffa behind him._

_Jack looked up. "We're honoured kids… head snake has decided to come pay us a visit."_

_Dante looked at him and the jaffa immediately moved over and hit him in the stomach with the butt of his staff weapon._

_Jack doubled over, gasping in pain, forced to his knees as he did so._

_The jaffa then forced Daniel to his knees as Dante moved over to Sam. He looked her up and down as she stood defiantly in front of him. "Jolinar," he said running a hand down her face._

_Something within Sam seemed to turn on as she looked at him. "I'm not…" she began, her eyes locking with his._

_Dante smiled. "I have waited long for you to return to me my love."_

_Jack looked at him and then at Sam. "You will not Major!"_

_Sam looked at him. "I… Sir I have to go with him…"_

_Dante laughed. "I knew the recall device in your mind would transfer between hosts. And to think the council agreed to my request to return you to my bed. You will tell me more of their secrets once we are one my love."_

_Sam shook her head. "I am not anyone's love… least of all yours!"_

_Dante gripped her face hard and kissed her. "But you are my handmaiden and you will return to your rightful place my dear. At my side and in my bed."_

_Sam fought for an instant then gave in as the recall device activated. Her eyes seemed to glaze over._

_Daniel looked at Jack. "Jack… do something…"_

_Jack pushed the jaffa behind him to the ground and then sprang up and across the room, He pulled Sam out of Dante's arms and pushed her across to Daniel. Then he started laying into Dante._

--- --- --- --- ---

Jack pulled himself upright and moved over to the bars. "Carter!" he called anxiously. "Carter!"

"I'm here," came the quiet response.

"How you doing?"

"Fine… how are you Sir?"

Jack was relieved to hear her voice, grateful she was back in a cell, even if she wasn't with him and Daniel anymore. "Doing okay," he said, ignoring the look Daniel shot him. He knew in reality he was far from fine but he didn't want to worry his 2IC right now. She had enough on her plate as it was. He was certain by the tone of Carter's voice that she was not doing as well as she told them.

He'd managed to land a few punches on Dante before the jaffa had recovered and beaten him severely. He knew he had at least one cracked rib and probably concussion. But he'd managed to snap Sam out of whatever trance she was in as the next time the snake had grabbed her she hadn't melted into his arms at all even if she had gone with him.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

_Jack looked over at Daniel. "How long since they took her?" he asked. His head hurt and he was having trouble breathing now, never mind staying conscious but he had to try. His team needed him. He had lost Teal'c as it was and hoped desperately he wasn't going to lose the others too._

_Daniel looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes," he said. "How are you doing Jack?"_

"_Head hurts, ribs are killing me… We have to get out of here Daniel. Get Sam out of here."_

"_I know…"_

_Jack tried to turn over and groaned in pain. "I am so gonna kill Jacob for this. How could he send his own daughter to go sleep with a snake?"_

_Daniel looked at him. "Maybe he didn't… I mean it was Selmak who gave the briefing. Jacob didn't really say a whole hell of a lot."_

_Jack coughed. "He said, and I quote, 'It'll be fine Sammie'. He's the only one who calls her that."_

"_Selmak would know that and we know the symbiote can use the host's voice at will. I don't honestly think that Jacob would send Sam to do this." Daniel paused. "Just say you had a daughter. We needed something badly and the only way to get it was for her to go sleep with someone. Would you send her?"_

_Jack's eyes hardened. "Like hell I would!" he snarled. "There is no way you send any woman to do that, whether she is your daughter or not!"_

_Daniel nodded. "Jacob has the same principals Jack. Maybe we give him the benefit of the doubt."_

"_Fine… he gets 2 minutes to explain **then** I kill him." Jack paused, taking a deep painful breath. "Then I go kill the rest of the council for suggesting it."_

_Daniel nodded. "Think you might get some help there. I know they never give us enough information before a mission anyway but to leave out a huge chunk like this recall device implanted in Jolinar's memories… What would have happened if Sam had been alone with him when it kicked in? It took both of us to control her and stop her from going to him."_

_Jack ran a hand over his face. "Not going there… She was here with us, that's what counts."_

_Daniel got up as the door opened and Sam was pushed through roughly. He caught her before she hit the floor. "Sam?" he said pushing the hair back from her face. He winced at the sight of the red marks on her face and upper body._

_Sam's eyes sprung open as the cell door slammed and the jaffa left them. She pulled away from Daniel. "No!"_

_Daniel looked at her. "It's okay Sam; you're back with us now."_

_She looked at him, trying to focus on him. "Daniel?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah… are you okay?"_

_Sam nodded slightly. "Yeah…"_

_Jack tried to push himself up but fell back to the floor with a groan. "Are you sure you're okay Major? They didn't…" he asked, his voice full of concern._

_Sam looked at him. "They just hit me some Colonel. They didn't try anything."_

"_Good," Jack whispered. "Not good they hit you…" he corrected, closing his eyes fighting the pain filling him._

_Sam smiled slightly. "I know what you mean Sir." She looked at Daniel. "What if?" she asked quietly._

_Daniel moved over to her. "What if what?" he asked gently._

"_What if these flashes of memory are right? What if the only way to get the information the Tok'ra want is to…" she broke off and looked down._

_Daniel put an arm round her and hugged her. "You heard what Jack said right?"_

_Sam nodded. "Yeah… stuff the mission and the Tok'ra and die first or something like that."_

_Daniel laughed slightly. "Yeah words to that effect. I was thinking… if you were already claimed… he'd have to… I mean even the Goa'uld have a code of conduct right?"_

_Sam looked at him. "What do you mean?"_

_Daniel took a deep breath. "If you were married, you couldn't be a hand maiden right?"_

_She shrugged not wanting to go back into Jolinar's memories on that subject._

"_Sam… this is important…" _

_Sam looked at him and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she nodded. "Yeah… if I was married then he can't take me… not that way anyway."_

_Daniel nodded. "Then I don't see we have much choice."_

_Jack opened his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked._

_Daniel took a deep breath. "One of us has to marry Sam. And fast."_

_Sam almost choked. "Excuse me?"_

_Jack raised an eyebrow, pushing himself up despite the broken ribs. "Did they hit my head too hard? I thought you just said one of us has to marry Sam?"_

_Daniel nodded. "If the only way to stop the Goa'uld running this place from taking her to his bed is to marry her… then yes."_

_Sam looked from one to the other. "Ummm thanks for the thought Daniel but I don't think so." She paused. "Don't take this the wrong way but I don't love you like that Daniel."_

_Daniel looked at her. "I don't mean a marriage marriage…"_

"_They won't just take your word for it," Sam told him. "I think of you like a brother nothing more. And as for you Colonel…"_

_Jack looked at her and shrugged. "Rules and regulations Major… sides your father would kill me for it."_

_Sam nodded. "Assuming he cares…"_

_Daniel looked at her. "He cares Sam I promise you that… So if not marriage then what?"_

_Sam looked at him. "I fight him off. I am not gonna let this beat me and make me do what he wants."_

"_You go girl," Jack muttered as he collapsed back onto the floor._

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Teal'c knocked on Hammond's door and then entered without waiting for the command to do so. "General Hammond I wish to speak with you."

Hammond looked up from the report he was reading. "Come in Teal'c. Have a seat."

Teal'c shook his head. "How is General Carter?"

Hammond looked at him and then at Janet. "Doctor Fraiser was just about to give me her report. Doctor?"

Janet took a deep breath. "When I got to the Tok'ra base, General Carter was more seriously ill than we'd been led to believe. He'd arrested several times already and did so again just after I arrived."

Hammond's face lost its colour. "I didn't think he was that ill."

Janet looked at him. "He'd been poisoned. That was what I found in his blood screen that I couldn't place. The Tok'ra medic apparently recognised it from the report I sent them. Malek seems to think it was done deliberately."

"Does he have any idea who?"

Janet shook her head. "No… Latest reports from the Tok'ra indicate his condition has stabilised now. They think two weeks and he'll be as good as new."

Teal'c inclined his head slightly. "That is good."

Hammond nodded. "It is… thank you Doctor. I won't keep you anymore."

Janet stood up. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anymore. Malek promised to keep us informed." She nodded to the two men and headed out of the room.

Hammond nodded and watched her leave. Then he looked at Teal'c. He didn't think for a moment the jaffa had come here to make small talk about Major Carter's father. "What can I do for you?"

"I request permission to leave in search of SG1."

Hammond looked at the papers and then up. "I can't let you do that. As of three days ago Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Dr Jackson are missing presumed dead."

"Then it is of even more importance I go and look for them."

"I'm sorry Teal'c. I can't risk sending anyone else after them. And you will join SG4 on their next mission."

"General Hammond I am obligated to return to Munoz Prime and find SG1!"

Hammond sighed. "Look, I understand how you feel, son. But I don't have the authority to risk another team being captured"

Teal'c looked at him resolutely. "If you do not let me go then I only have one choice of action."

Hammond looked at him.

"I must leave the SGC immediately."

"I'm sorry… did you just say leave?"

Teal'c nodded. "I have ample vacation time built up… I wish to take it now. On Chulak."

Hammond eyed him for a moment. "I thought for a moment you were going to say Munoz Prime."

Teal'c looked at him. "Once I have assembled the rebel jaffa that is indeed where I shall be going."

"I can't let you do that."

"Then I shall resign."

"I can't let you do that either Teal'c."

"You said you could not risk sending another SG team. What is the risk to you if the rebel Jaffa go? You would not be disobeying your orders and I…"

"On leave…starting now," Hammond smirked.

Teal'c inclined his head. "Thank you." He pushed his chair back and left the room.

Hammond started up after him then sat back down. "Good luck Teal'c."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

_The cell door flung open and four jaffa came into the room followed by the first prime G'unit. He moved directly over to Sam while the jaffa took up position with zats pointed at Jack and Daniel. "Get up!" he told her._

_Sam hesitated slightly. "Colonel?"_

_Jack shook his head. _

_G'unit grabbed Sam's hair and pulled her to her feet. "I said get up! My lord wishes you to serve him."_

_Sam looked at him defiantly, refusing to let the pain show. "Your lord can go to hell!" she spat._

_G'unit jerked his head at one of the jaffa. Blue light enveloped Daniel and he fell to the floor convulsing before passing out._

"_You will come or he will die!"_

_Sam looked at Daniel and then nodded. "I'll come."_

_Jack winced at the unfortunate choice of phrase. He watched helpless as Sam was dragged from the room. Then he moved painfully over to Daniel as the cell door was locked. He hoped Sam could hold out against the recall device._

_--- --- --- ---_

_Sam's breath hiked as she was pushed into what was obviously Dante's bed chamber. It was decorated in the usual red and gold and was hauntingly familiar. She could remember his touch and his taste and how unclean it made Jolinar feel. She shuddered as the doors closed behind her, leaving just her and Dante in the room._

_Dante stood in the centre of the room looking at her. He wore a loose robe which fell open. A chain hung round his neck and Sam knew that the crystal hanging on it was what she had been sent to retrieve. Although she didn't see how she'd do that even if he was asleep. His chest was bare and his smooth, bronzed muscular body taped in at the waist._

_Sam refused to let her eyes to lower. She didn't want to know anymore. One thing she did know she was going to fight this impulse she had to the death._

_Dante moved over to her, his eyes running down her figure. "Remove the dress," he told her._

"_Go To Hell!" Sam answered._

_Dante slapped her hard. "You will do what I say," he told her._

_Sam didn't show how much that hurt. "I will **never** serve you!" she replied._

_Dante smirked at her. "Then I will take by force what you refuse to give," he said his eyes glowing. He grabbed her firmly ripping her dress._

_Sam brought her knee up hard and fast and grabbing his hand bit it hard at the same time._

_Dante backed off howling angrily in pain just as the jaffa came running in._

_Two of them grabbed her holding her tightly._

_She struggled looking defiantly at Dante as he recovered himself and moved over to her. His eyes narrowed and he tore the dress from her body._

_Sam looked at him not giving him the reaction he wanted._

_Dante shook his head and slapped her. "You'll come round," he told her. He looked her up and down again and then looked at the jaffa. "Find her some clothes and lock her up… on her own."_

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Jacob and Malek exited the gate into the darkness of a thunderstorm. Malek immediately turned his collar up and looked at Jacob. "We should find shelter," he said.

Jacob glanced at him. "Alright," he said. He looked round. "I don't…"

Malek looked at him and nodded. "It's okay. This way by the looks of it." He headed down the steps and towards one side of the square.

Jacob followed him feeling totally lost. It wasn't just because he didn't know where he was. It was because of what he now was. He felt degraded and useless, because he had to rely completely on Malek to get to where they were going. All he wanted to do was get to Sam and the others as quickly as possible. He couldn't even do that right could he? He couldn't even remember the co-ordinates to this damn planet.

Malek led Jacob across to the hotel, hoping it had rooms available. He opened the door and ushered Jacob inside out of the rain. He noticed that Jacob was already soaked through, as he was, but Jacob was starting to shiver. Malek didn't want him to get ill again when he was only just recovering. Elise would give him hell for it for one thing, but more important than that was Jacob's health. Never mind the fact that Selmak still wasn't 100 recovered either. If Jacob got sick it would put extra stress on her. She needed to concentrate on her own healing right now.

Jared went over to the reception desk. He and Malek had decided it was best for now if it wasn't obvious they were Tok'ra. They may well have to pose as minor Goa'uld in the next day or so but for now they would appear to be human. "Fair day," he said in the local dialect. "I would like a room please." He glanced over his shoulder at Jacob who was standing there looking like a lost sheep. "A twin room if possible please."

The receptionist nodded. "A twin room?" he asked looking at Jacob.

Jared followed his gaze. "My father… he's sick. I don't want him to be alone tonight."

The man nodded. "I have one left." He slid the registration book across for Jared to sign.

Jared smiled. "Thank you." He paused for one moment, wondering what names to sign them in as and then opted for his real one. After all no one knew it.

Jacob stood to one side, trying not to shiver, but was unsuccessful. At least his teeth weren't chattering yet. He was cold and wet and tired. Not that he was about to admit it. He looked up at Jared as he came back over. "Second floor," Jared said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I want to go look for Sam…"

"In the morning. It's pouring and Elise will give me hell if I bring you back sick again. You need to rest." He led Jacob towards the stairs.

Jacob shook his arm free. "**I'm not a cripple!**" he said harshly.

Jared looked at him. "No Dad you're not."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "What!"

Jared glanced over at the receptionist who was watching them. "I know you're not a cripple Dad… I was just trying to help. After you."

Jacob glared at him and headed for the stairs.

Jared rolled his eyes and followed him. _ Mal if this is how things are going to go then… _

_ You did kind of spring it on him. _

_ What was I meant to say he was? Grandfather? _

Malek snorted. _ Then he would have decked you! _

_ He still might. _

Jacob paused outside the room and let Jared unlock the door. He moved inside and threw his pack on the floor. "**_Dad?_**" he said as soon as the door was shut. "What the hell are you playing at?"

Jared placed his pack on the side and glanced round the room. It was decorated in a pale green with matching sheets and lampshades. It was plenty big enough for the beds and adjacent bathroom. "I had to say something."

"Couldn't I have been your brother?"

Jared looked over at him. "Or lover," he grinned wickedly. "I went for the lesser of three evils!"

Jacob narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "What was the other?" he demanded wondering how anything could be worse than father or lover.

Jared swallowed. "Grandfather," he said.

Jacob picked up the nearest thing to hand and threw it at Jared, swearing at him.

Malek caught the vase and set it on the table. "Calm down Jacob!" he said. He moved over to his friend and caught hold of him. "You need to get out of your wet clothes and warm up."

Jacob shook him off. "I am not some geriatric who needs taking care of!"

Malek shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said. He crossed over to where he'd left his pack and stripping out of his wet clothes changed into dry ones. "But if you are too sick to go out tomorrow, don't blame me!"

Jacob glared at him, but had to concede that the wet clothes were uncomfortable. "Just don't think I am letting this drop," he muttered. "I know for a fact that Jared is older than I am!"

Malek nodded. "But he doesn't look it. Jacob, he did what he thought was right. Outwardly you are older than him… he could have said great grand…" he stopped as Jacob looked darkly at him. Then he picked up the wet clothes and hung them up to dry.

Jacob changed and hung his things up next to Malek's. Then he sat morosely on the bed. He didn't want to wait any longer. They had already wasted over a week while Sam was goodness knows where being mistreated or worse. He was trying to believe she was alive but even the memories of her were starting to go now. He could only assume it was because she had been blended with Jolinar and he was losing ALL of his Tok'ra ones.

Jared looked at him. "I am going to get something to eat. You coming?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not hungry."

"You should eat…"

Jacob looked darkly at him. "I said I am not hungry!" he repeated.

Jared nodded and dropped it. "Okay, I won't be long." He headed to the door. He paused. "Malek says we should stay together."

Jacob shook his head. "Tell Malek that your father is tired and wants to rest!"

Jared looked at him. "Malek says something unrepeatable. I'll bring you something back."

"Whatever!" Jacob snapped. He threw himself back onto the bed and closed his eyes until he heard Jared leave the room. Then he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

He tried to remember when Sam was little but all he could see was Mark. Not content with taking his daughter away from him, the council were even taking his memories of her. Anger started to fill him, blind anger directed at the council. They had taken everything from him. His memories, his daughter, his self respect. He was now totally reliant on someone else to help him. He'd always been a proud man, so much so that Selmak had often teased him about it, telling him that one day he'd fall heavily and she might not be there to pick up the pieces.

He got up and moved over to the window. The rain was beating against the glass, making it difficult to see out into the dark streets, which seemed deserted. Music flowed out onto the street from somewhere, a tavern most likely. He leaned his forehead against the glass. Selmak was right. He had fallen and she wasn't around. He sighed. He just wanted to go and get Sam. Not be stuck here all night.

If he were honest he objected to the 'Dad' comment because it reminded him of what he'd lost. Mark would never speak to him again if Sam were dead and if he didn't find her soon she would be. He was afraid if he didn't find her in the next day or so he'd forget why he was here. What state would she be in when he found her though? Would she be pleased to see him? Or would she hate him? Would she be angry at him for sending her and never want to see him again? He didn't want her forgiveness even if she offered it… he didn't deserve forgiveness. Would she still be alive and if so how badly hurt?

Too many questions… but one thing he was sure of. If she **was** dead then the council would pay… They were covering their tracks too well on this. He still didn't know who was to blame. Malek had told him it was being taken care off but nothing more. Maybe he was afraid he would go and personally extract the snake responsible himself. Which of course, was exactly what he was planning on doing; assuming he remembered who they were. He spun round as the door opened. He relaxed his guard slightly as Jared came in with the tray.

Jared took one look at Jacob's face and let Malek fore.

Malek put the tray down and brought a plate and cup over to Jacob. "Eat," he said.

Jacob looked at him. "Not hung…" he began.

Malek sighed. "I don't want to pull rank," he said in a no nonsense tone. "But if you don't obey orders I will send you home and do this on my own!"

Jacob looked at him hard. "You can't do that!"

Malek simply raised an eyebrow. "I can do whatever I damn well please! This is my mission, not yours!"

"Sam is **my daughter**!"

Malek glared at him. "This would be why it's **MY** mission and **not** yours! Now you follow orders or you go home. Is that understood?"

Jacob looked at him and then narrowed his eyes slightly. "Alright." He took the plate and cup and set them down next to him.

Malek nodded and went back over to his. He pulled off his boots and sat on the bed, legs stretched out in front of him starting to eat his own. Jacob was just too stubborn for his own good. He ate quietly for a while, noticing that Jacob still hadn't touched his. _ Am I going to have to make good on my threat? _ he asked quietly.

_ Not if I can help it _Jared said. _ Let me fore. _

Jacob pushed the plate to one side. He didn't want it. He felt sick, which could be where he was tired or from being hungry but he didn't care. He just wanted to find Sam.

"You know," Jared started quietly. "If you don't eat and rest, even if Malek doesn't send you home, you won't be able to search tomorrow. From what I found out in the serving hall Dante's palace is quite a trek from here. A day's journey at least."

Jacob looked at him. "Oh?"

Jared nodded. "I also found out where Ethan lives. Evidently he has a house about a mile from here. Figured we'd go there first thing. But I am more than capable of doing so alone if need be." He paused. "I'm sorry if I upset you with the Dad thing. I just didn't know what else to do… I never really knew my father… he died when I was small. I always wished I'd had one."

Jacob looked at him and then down at the food. "Father's aren't all they're cracked up to be, Jared. Be glad you didn't have one. Mine beat my mother and me. And I'm no better than **_him_** sending my own daughter to die."

"You didn't send her!" Jared said. "The council sent her. And you **_are_** better than him because you came after her. You care for her… you never stopped caring for her otherwise you wouldn't be fighting them and Selmak so damn hard over this." He paused and took a bite of his meal. "You're a good father Jacob."

Jacob sighed. "Not that good," he whispered. "I messed up my relationship with my son and sent my daughter to her death." He looked at the food wondering what Jared would do if he didn't eat any of it. "How old are you?" he asked changing the subject. He picked up the bread and dipped it into what looked like stew. Just the smell turned his stomach so much so that he didn't want to risk a bite afraid it would just come back out.

Jared took another bite of his meal. "I was 27 when I blended with Malek… been blended 70 years so I guess that makes me 97."

Jacob snorted quietly. "Makes you old enough to be my father," he said quietly.

Jared looked at him. "Well then, speaking as **_your_** father you should do as you're told and eat or else."

Jacob looked down at his uneaten meal.

"Jacob, you had better eat ALL your dinner or…" Jared began.

Jacob jumped to his feet. "**ARE YOU GONNA TUCK ME IN TOO!**" he yelled angrily. "**BETTER STILL… WHY DON'T YOU JUST SMACK ME AROUND LIKE MY OWN FATHER DID TO MAKE ME DO WHAT YOU WANT!**"

Jared sat completely still, not even flinching when the plate of food flew over his head. He only reacted when a left hook knocked him backwards sending him and his plate to the floor. "JACOB! What the hell are you doing?"

Jacob stood there glaring at him. "**I AM NOT A CHILD!**"

"I never said you were!" Jared shot back. He got to his feet and picked up the plates. Then he looked down at his filthy clothes. "I'm going to go and shower and change." He grabbed his pack and headed into the bathroom.

Jacob sat down on the bed and looked at his hands. What had he done? He wasn't his father… he wasn't.

Jared came out of the bathroom and looked across the room at his friend. He was sat on the bed, his head hanging low. "Jacob?" he said gently.

"I'm sorry Jared. I had no right to do that I just…"

"It's okay… no hard feelings."

"Still shouldn't have done it. I just hate feeling so... damn useless."

"You are anything but useless Jacob. You're still a soldier, you can fight. I'm counting on that when the time comes."

Jacob looked at him. "I am forgetting more and more. I won't be of any good then. I'm not even of any help to you now!… Jared, I can't even remember Sam as a baby."

Jared looked at him. _ Malek? _

Malek sighed. _ Samantha was host to Jolinar… that's a Tok'ra memory. _

_ Damn! I can't tell him that… _ "Malek thinks it is probably tiredness exasperating it," he said. "You should sleep."

Jacob looked at the food running down the wall where the plate had landed. "I should clean that up."

Jared shook his head. "I'll do it. Now lie down and sleep."

Jacob nodded slowly and lay down on the bed, his eyes betraying him and closing.

Jared watched him as his breathing slowed and he fell asleep. Then he turned to clean up the mess before sleeping himself.

--- --- --- --- ---

Teal'c arrived on Chulak to find Bra'tac waiting for him. "Are you recovered?" Bra'tac asked.

Teal'c nodded. "Yes… I need your help old friend." He walked with Bra'tac away from the gate. "I assume you have heard about SG1?"

Bra'tac nodded. "General Hammond sent a message. I sent a squad in but they uncovered nothing."

Teal'c looked at him. "I wish to take as many jaffa as I can and attempt a rescue myself."

"And General Hammond knows of this?"

"He does."

"Then where is your team?"

"That is a long story my friend. Suffice it to say unless some of the jaffa come with me, I will be going alone."

--- --- --- --- ---

_Jacob wandered through the rooms in the house searching for something. He had to find her. There should be traces here somewhere, some clue as to where she'd be. He pushed open a door and went into Mark's room. Then he went into the next which he knew was Sam's but it was empty. No pictures on the wall, no furniture, not a single thing to say the room had ever been lived in. In his room the photo albums only showed him and Alison and Mark. It was as if every trace of Sam had been removed. He sank to the floor sobbing._

Selmak knew why. It was her fault. She'd wanted the drug and now he was losing all the memories of his daughter. Very soon he wouldn't even know why he was here. She did what she could for him, calmed him and changed his dream into one of him and Alison shortly after they were married. It was the least she could do after ruining both his life and that of his daughter.

--- --- --- --- ---

Just after dawn, Sam's cell door was flung open. "Get up!" G'unit ordered kicking her to wake her up.

Sam hesitated, torn between her desire to serve and her disgust for what they wanted her to do. Her hesitation was all the incentive the jaffa needed and she found herself being hauled to her feet by her hair. She cried out in pain.

Jack was on his feet as fast as his broken ribs would let him. "Carter!" he yelled. He pushed up against the bars. "Leave her alone!"

One of the jaffa thrust his staff weapon through the bars knocking Jack to the ground.

"I'm fine Sir," Sam called as she was dragged from her cell.

Jack watched helplessly as Sam was taken from her cell. He once again hoped she had the will power to resist the power of the mind device.

Sam let them drag her down the corridors until they once again reached Dante's bedchamber. She guessed he was going to try to take her again and was desperately fighting the feelings filling her as she looked at him.

Dante dismissed the jaffa and moved over to Sam. "You will learn your place," he told her. "Kneel!"

Sam looked at him and wanted to refuse but something within her made her kneel.

Dante smiled. Perhaps this time she would serve him and not defy him. He undid his robe and Sam realised with a shock that he wore nothing under it. His arousal was obvious and she shuddered.

Dante grabbed hold of Sam's hair and smirked at her pulling her face towards him.

Sam closed her eyes, trying desperately not to gag as the guy needed a shower. She knew what he wanted. He had enjoyed abusing Jolinar like this. She clamped her lips tight shut.

Dante pulled her hair hard. "You will serve me or you will be punished," he hissed. "I have had enough of your defiance."

Sam looked up at him.

His eyes were filled with a cold hatred as they glowed. "It would be a shame to mar your skin so, but if that is what it takes. **Now do it**!"

Taking a deep breath Sam closed her eyes, opened her mouth and bit as hard as she could.

Dante screamed in pain, trying to push Sam away from him.

Sam refused to let go, biting with as much force as she could muster.

The jaffa came rushing in and taking in the situation in a glance roughly pulled Sam away from Dante.

His cry of pain could be heard throughout the palace as he staggered backwards clasping himself tightly, blood pouring from between his fingers.

Sam landed against the wall spitting the blood from her mouth, wanting desperately to be sick but not wanting to give him the pleasure. _That's for you Jolinar_ she thought. She knew she'd be punished and how but it'd be worth every lash she got.

Dante glared at Sam, his eyes glowing. "Punish her!" he roared.

--- --- --- --- ---

Jack looked at Daniel. "How long?" he asked.

Daniel shrugged. "I dunno… Jack have faith in her… she won't give in."

"What if she isn't given a choice Daniel… what if he rap…" he broke off. "I should have scrubbed this mission before we left."

"Maybe… but you didn't so there is no point worrying about it now."

Both men looked up as footsteps passed them and went to Sam's cell. "Clean it thoroughly," the voice said. "It won't be needed again."

Jack looked at Daniel and then at the door. He struggled to his feet. "Carter!" he yelled.

G'unit came up to the bars. "She defied her lord one too many times!" he smirked. "She will not be returning…" He laughed and walked away.

Jack turned round and leaned heavily against the bars. "No…" he gasped and sank to the ground.

Daniel fought his own emotions. "It's not your fault…"

Jack took a deep breath. "No… it's Jacob's fault. And he is gonna pay one way or the other. Him and the Tok'ra."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Sam lay face down on the floor, crying silently. Her back was a mess; she knew that without a mirror. G'unit had been merciless and over enthusiastic in his use of the whip and the cuts extended from her shoulders to her ankles. She no longer cared that she was naked as any cloth would stick to the bleeding wounds; or that she had been thrown into the guard room and was at the feet of several of the jaffa. The only consolation was the fact she had hurt Dante, enough to have made him need the healing power of the sarcophagus, something she knew she would never be afforded. Hopefully he'd leave her be for a while.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Jacob looked out of the window while Malek made inquires at the tavern. This was the fourth they had tried yet no one had seen SG1 or Ethan. It was still raining but at least the coats they had bought went someway to keeping them dry and warm. He was aware of the puddle forming where the water was dripping off him onto the floor by his feet.

Malek came back over. "Nothing," he said. "Except that Ethan might possibly be in the town square at noon." He handed Jacob a mug. "Thought you could do with this," he said guiding him over to a table.

Jacob sipped the drink slowly. It was hot, that was about all it had going for it. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Malek looked at him. "Don't worry so… she isn't alone."

_ That's not much consolation _ Jared whispered. _ You know what they did to Jolinar… what they will do to Samantha… _He closed his eyes._ What they did to you_ he finished silently.

Malek nodded. _ Yes… and so does Jacob. He doesn't need to be reminded of that. _

Jacob ran his finger round the cup. "And there are the others too. What if they're hurt or…"

"Colonel O'Neill won't let anything happen to her Jacob. He'll protect her."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "That's what I am afraid of."

"He is her CO. He cares for her just like he does anyone under his command."

Jacob swallowed a mouthful and then looked at Malek. "He cares for her too much. Far more than he should do. In a way that he should never do."

Malek shrugged. "Maybe so, but you know he will never act on it. He's an officer; he has principals and rules to follow."

Jacob looked at Malek. "Like you and someone on your base I could mention but won't."

Malek shot him a quick look. "Don't know what you mean," he said quickly.

"I've seen the way you look at her Malek and she looks at you the same way. Take some advice from someone who's been alone the past 20 years. Don't waste the chances you get. Yes you are effectively her commanding officer. But the big difference is you aren't bound by the same rules and regulations that the Earth military are."

Malek concentrated on his drink for a while. "We'll see… I don't have time for a relationship right now. Even if…" he broke off as the tavern clock chimed. _ Saved by the bell _ he commented to Jared. He finished his drink and put the cup down. "Let's go. Just remember we're trying to blend in… here in town at least. We many have to become Goa'uld at some point. And remember this time you are following **my** orders."

Jacob finished his drink. "Yes sir," he muttered quietly.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Teal'c and the 2 jaffa that had come with him exited the gate and walked down the steps. It was raining hard but the rain didn't faze them. Teal'c looked round noticing Malek and Jacob come out of the tavern. "This way," he said. He moved over to them. "General Carter," he said nodding to Jacob. "It is good to see you."

Jacob looked at him. "Teal'c? What are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you… looking for my friends."

Malek nodded. "Then perhaps we should work together." He looked at Teal'c closely. "My own personal jaffa might come in useful."

Teal'c looked at him understanding instantly. "Of course."

Jacob moved slightly away as they spoke, recognising a figure on the edge of the square. He picked up speed slightly.

Ethan looked up as someone approached him. "Fair day stranger," he said.

Jacob was in his face before he realised what was going on. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Where's who?" Ethan asked.

"My daughter!" Jacob said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Ethan said. "I have no idea…"

Jacob pushed him back around the corner and off the main square. "Samantha!" he almost yelled. "Where is she?"

"I do not know anyone of that name," Ethan said trying to move Jacob aside. "I fear you have the wrong person."

"Then Jolinar!" Jacob yelled. "Where did you send Jolinar?"

Malek looked round. "Where's Jacob?" he said suddenly.

Teal'c looked round. "He was right here…" He looked at Malek as he could hear shouting. "That sounds like…"

Malek ran across the square to find Jacob beating Ethan to a pulp. "**_Jay-cob_**!" he yelled pulling him away. "For the love of Egeria! What the hell are you doing?"

"What needed to be done!" Jacob snapped pulling himself free. "The stage leaves in five minutes. We'll have to hurry if we're going to catch it."

--- --- --- --- ---

Jacob closed his eyes as the coach pulled away feigning sleep. He knew Malek was annoyed with him and didn't want another fight with him. Or with anyone else come to that. All he wanted to do was find… find… Damn these holes in his memory.

Selmak reached out to him. _ Jacob… I'm sorry… I never wanted things to come to this. _

_ But it has… where did it all go so wrong? When did you stop trusting me? _

Selmak shook her head. _ I don't know… we are not what we once were _ she said meaning the council as a whole as well as her relationship with Jacob. _ Things go wrong… we say and do things that we don't mean or shouldn't say… _

_ I guess… but why my memories of my kids? _

_ Because Sam was a host… she… _

Jacob cried out in horror. _ Noooooo! How could they… haven't they taken enough from me? _

Selmak tried to comfort him and explain but he wasn't listening. After a while he calmed down and she whispered to him. _ I really am sorry… I'll make it up somehow… and yes if you want me to leave I will. I was wrong I know that now. _

Jacob opened his eyes and stared disconsolately out of the window. _ I don't know what I want anymore _ he said dully, his eyes hollow and dead. _ I've lost everything… nothing is ever gonna put that right. _

Not knowing what else to do, Selmak hugged him like she always did when comforting him. To her surprise he didn't resist her. Only he didn't return the favour. The turmoil within him was growing so rapidly in intensity, that she didn't know if it would ever stop. Perhaps when everything calmed down after they rescued Sam and SG-1 they could have a more heart to heart talk. Selmak really needed one. She was basically alone with her feelings. Jacob at least had Jared and Malek.

--- --- --- --- ---

Three hours later the coach arrived in the next town. All the talk on the way had been the new arrivals at the palace. Malek and Jared agreed there was only one way to deal with this now. They had to assume the role of a Goa'uld and get them out fast one way or the other. They disembarked from the coach and Malek drew them to a quiet corner.

Malek turned to the others to give them their briefing. "Jared and I have talked this over and decided the best way to proceed. I am going to assume the role of one of the system lords – Antares. I killed him myself a while back so I know without a doubt he is dead. I will do all the talking. Jacob I want you to remain quiet the whole time. You are my haktari is that understood?"

Jacob nodded sullenly not happy at all, particularly with the designation. In his mind he should be the system lord and Malek the haktari. Especially after Jared's comments the night before!

Malek then turned to Teal'c and the jaffa. "Teal'c you are my first prime, the others my personal guard. Keep the helmets up at all times… we can't risk anyone recognising you. Whatever I say you will do immediately. You will protect me at all costs. That includes protecting me from the other members of SG1. If I am going to portray a system lord then I am going to act like one. Colonel O'Neill in particular will not like that. You will know your places and act accordingly. Anyone steps out of line and they will be dealt with."

Teal'c nodded. "I understand."

Malek looked at Jacob. "Is that clear?" When he got no response he took a step closer and shoved his face into Jacob's. "**Is that clear?**" he repeated slowly extenuating each word.

Jacob looked at him and just nodded.

Malek nodded and stepping back pulled a ribbon device from his pocket. "No matter what it takes we are not leaving without SG1." He pulled it onto his left hand apologising to Jared as he did. _ I know how much you hate these things Jarrie… but we must wear it. And we may well have to do some things we will find distasteful before we get them out of there. _

Jared nodded. _ I know… just promise me one thing… you will not harm Samantha… she has gone though enough because of the Tok'ra. _

_ I won't… you have my word. _

_ Thank you my friend. _

Malek pulled down his jacket. He had dressed in one of his more ornamented outfits that morning just incase this should be needed. His coat hung open and he removed it shoving it into the pack and handing it to Jacob. "Let's go."

Malek led the way into the square barking orders to the jaffa. The people scattered out of his way as he looked round.

Jacob had to admit that Malek did make a good system lord as he pointed and ordered the jaffa to bring someone over to him. He watched as Malek questioned the woman, evidently not liking the response he got as he knocked her to the ground.

Jared pulled back as Malek questioned and then hit the woman. He knew this had to be done but wished there was another way.

Malek turned and headed across the square towards the market allowing his displeasure to show on his face. He didn't get chance to out very often and was determined to do this properly.

He was about to 'interrogate' another stall holder when Teal'c touched his arm. "My lord," he said. Malek turned to see several jaffa enter the square, a woman with them. She had been beaten that much was evident from the way she was walking. He heard the slight intake of breath from Jacob as he recognised her. Before he could rush over and interfere he looked at him. "Leave it!" he ordered him.

Sam dropped what she was carrying and the jaffa with her started to beat her with the staff weapon he was carrying as the jar broke. She curled up in a ball, trying to keep the blows off her head.

Malek watched for a moment.

"Do something!" Jacob hissed. "Or I will!"

Nodding to Teal'c Malek said, "Accompany me!" and set off across the square. He grabbed the jaffa's hand as it was about to come down on Sam again. "ENOUGH!" he roared. "Punishment is one thing… killing her without orders from your master is something else!"

The other jaffa with him immediately swung their weapons up.

Teal'c did the same, the other jaffa running over to support him.

G'unit looked at Malek. "And you are?"

Malek looked at him disdainfully not bothering to answer.

Teal'c looked at G'unit. "This is System Lord Antares!" he said.

Immediately the other jaffa lowered their weapons. "My lord… I pray your pardon… I did not know."

Malek nodded and hunkered down offering Sam a hand to get up. "And what did you do to deserve such treatment slave?" he asked her haughtily.

Sam looked at him for a moment as he pulled her to her feet and then down not daring to allow herself to hope she was going to be rescued. "I dropped something my lord," she whispered.

Malek looked at her and then at the jaffa. "Give your master a message for me. Tell him Lord Antares wishes to see him. I will be there within an hour."

G'unit nodded and grabbing hold of Sam dragged her back the way they had come, telling her that she would get the rest of her punishment when they arrived back at the palace.

Malek returned to Jacob. "At least she's alive," he said. "We need to get to the palace and play this out to the end."

--- --- --- --- ---

They were shown into the antechamber and then Dante came out to greet them. "My Lord Antares," he said. "I heard that you had been killed."

Malek shook his head. "My host was. Fortunately there was another close by that I procured."

"Very fortunate. May I offer you some wine?" Dante clicked his fingers and his servant appeared with a tray.

Malek took one. "Thank you."

Dante eyed up Malek's entourage. "You do not travel alone?"

"Not anymore. My first prime and personal guard… and my haktari… He is getting old now but still has his uses."

Dante nodded sipping his wine. "So what can I do for you?"

Malek took a long drink of his wine. "I understand you have some prisoners? I saw the woman earlier… she is quite beautiful."

Dante laughed. "Not prisoners as such."

Malek looked at him over his wine. "How long have you had them?"

"Two weeks," Dante answered. "The woman I intend to make my handmaiden, the men will make good slaves."

Malek looked at him. "You **_intend_** to make her your handmaiden? You have not done so yet?"

"She is a stubborn one," Dante said. "Need's breaking in."

Jacob sighed with relief at the thought that Sam had not yet been forced into Dante's bed.

Malek scoffed slightly. "You have had her here for two weeks and yet have not yet taken her? You mean she fought back? Or are you just incapable of taking her?"

Dante turned away not wanting to admit his failure in bedding a woman and a slave at that, or the fact he had ended up in the sarcophagus after the last time he had tried taking her.

Malek refused to let it drop. "Then show them to me… these slaves that defy a Goa'uld for two weeks… and live."

Dante jerked his head at the jaffa who went off to get the prisoners. Then he looked at Malek. "They will make good slaves," he said. "They just require more training."

Malek moved over to him, making small talk for a minute or so until the jaffa came in with SG1. Then Malek looked them up and down.

Jack looked at Malek and the others and glanced at Daniel. But neither of the two men reacted. Whatever they were planning Jack just hoped was going to work. His heart leapt slightly as Sam was brought in.

Sam wouldn't even look at her father. She had no idea what they were planning but if it meant getting out of here would do whatever was necessary. Bar one thing but she didn't think Dante was going to try that again anytime soon. Her back still hurt and the jaffa had insisted she wore a low cut dress at the back to show she had been punished.

Malek beckoned to Sam to come closer.

Sam looked at Dante and as he nodded she went over to Malek.

Malek ran an appreciative eye and hand over her figure, noting the way the dress clung to her. "She is most attractive… and you say you failed to get her into your bed?"

Dante scowled. "She needs breaking in," he said harshly not liking what Malek was inferring.

Malek smirked. "Maybe she just doesn't like you. But whatever the reason, you will only be a laughing stock if the other system lords find out. I tell you if she were mine, she would have graced my bed on day one whether she fought back or not! A handmaiden does not have the right to say no!" He twirled a finger indicating Sam should turn round.

Sam turned round slowly. She heard Jack's sharp intake of breath as he saw the whip marks on her back and legs.

Jacob paled and would have fallen had he not been next to a wall. He steadied himself, trying not to react too much.

Malek raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sam's back. "I see you know how to punish them at any rate." He looked over at Jack and Daniel. "You have three slaves, a handmaiden who will not serve you and two men… One of whom is too old and unfit and the other has defective vision; neither of any real use as household slaves." He paused. "Sell them to me and I can put them in my mines… work them to death… The woman I will pay handsomely for."

Jacob stiffened slightly. This wasn't what he had expected at all. He had imagined a rescue of some kind but Malek was offering to buy her! The thought made him shudder and feel slightly sick.

Selmak half wondered if Malek was out of his mind for a moment then realised what he was doing. Walking out of here with them wasn't going to work. Dante's pride wouldn't allow that to happen, even if the Goa'uld Malek was portraying did outrank him in the grand scheme of things.

Dante looked at Malek. "The woman is a handmaiden. She will serve me like she is told to do. The others I may trade for… what would you give me for them?"

Malek looked at Dante. "That depends." He paused for a moment and then named a price.

Dante frowned. "That would be acceptable for the men… However the woman will be more… if you want her… what do you have to offer me in exchange?"

Malek looked at Sam. "Depends what she can do."

Dante laughed. "You want to try her out?"

Malek looked at him. "You said 'she needs breaking in'… I don't want goods that won't do **_everything_** I ask… especially one whom **_still_** refuses my bed after two weeks!"

Dante waved a hand at him. "Sure…Feel free." Privately he hoped this system lord would fail the way he had.

Malek put down his wine and moved over to Sam. He grabbed her, kissing her hard, then he pulled her forcibly to the side of the room. He pushed her up against the wall, shoving his leg between hers. "Trust me?" he whispered, pulling the strap of her dress down roughly.

Sam gasped, moaning slightly, her breath hiking as fear struck her. For a moment she thought he meant to hurt her. Then she saw the softness in his eyes and silently communicated her consent.

Malek smiled covering her exposed breast with his hand. "Then give them the performance of your life," he whispered. "Kiss me!" he ordered.

Sam shook her head. "I will not submit," she hissed. "To you or to him."

Malek slapped her hard. "I said kiss me!" he repeated.

Dante laughed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is she not co-operating?"

Malek glared at him and roughly slid his hand down Sam's body, pushing her skirt up. As he expected she was not wearing underwear. He moved his hand out of sight.

Sam gasped, her eyes widening.

Malek laughed. "I said kiss me," he said.

Sam turned her face to him but didn't kiss him. She struggled against Malek, using both hands to hit him and try to push him off her. "No!" she screamed.

Malek slapped her again and grabbed both her wrists tight in one hand holding them above his head. "Slaves do not have the right to say no," he told her pushing against her.

Dante stood hands on his hips, watching was going on as Sam cried out in pain. He smirked, noticing Jacob's reaction. The old man was jealous. No wonder Lord Antares wanted the woman. This one was too old to serve him properly.

Jacob couldn't quite believe what was happening. It was all he could do not to charge over there and pull Malek off her. This may very well be acting by both of them but even so he didn't particularly want to stand here and watch Malek 'assault' his daughter. However he had no choice. He objected and Malek would have him punished.

Jack wasn't happy either. He guessed it was just a show but furious anyway deliberately made his reaction look good as he tried to go to Sam's rescue. "Get your hands off her you filthy snake!" he yelled launching himself at Malek.

Teal'c immediately swung his staff weapon up, knocking Jack's feet from under him.

Jack gasped as he landed hard on the floor at Teal'c's feet. He closed his eyes, wishing he could put his hands over his ears as well as Malek's acting got too intense.

Daniel made a move to find a staff weapon in his chest. He put his hands up and moved back.

Jacob closed his eyes, forcing himself to remember that Malek was not hurting Sam in any way.

Sam put up a good fight, letting Malek do what he needed and capitulated just enough to make it look convincing. She turned her head to one side, letting the tears fall as Malek cried out, his fingers digging into her shoulders.

Malek slumped against her for a moment then rearranged her clothing, making it look as if he was sorting his own as well. He grinned over his shoulder at Dante. "And you couldn't manage it," he said. "I'll double my offer for the three of them."

Dante nodded. "That will be acceptable."

Malek nodded and pulled a coin bag from his belt. He tossed it to Dante and then looked at Teal'c. "Let's go."

Dante caught the bag and nodded to his jaffa to let them go. As Sam went past him he grabbed hold of her. "A parting gift," he said kissing her roughly and plunging his blade into her chest as he did so.

Sam gasped and looked down at her chest, the red of the dress hiding the spreading pool of blood. "I…"

Dante shoved her into Malek's arms. "I hope you enjoy her!" he spat.

Teal'c took point as the jaffa surrounded Malek and the others, preparing to escort them back to the coach.

Malek looked at Dante. "I can assure you your secret is safe with me."

They left the room and headed towards the main doors.

Once in the corridor Malek looked at the others. "We need to move fast," he said. "Ring room." He started heading down the corridor, guessing that there would be a ring chamber close by. Sure enough there was. He stood everyone in a tight circle and ringed them out of the palace. He was banking on them ending up close to the gate.

The rings deposited them in one of the empty buildings within sight of the gate.

Jack looked at Sam. "Carter… you okay?"

Sam nodded, not wanting to show weakness in front of the men. "Yes Sir…" she managed.

Jacob moved over to her. "Sam I…" he started holding out a hand to her.

She looked at him. "Don't…" she said.

Jacob looked down devastated and then moved away.

Teal'c moved to the door, taking his first prime duties seriously. "It is clear to the gate."

Malek ushered the rest of them from the building. He wasn't happy with how Sam looked and wondered why she was so much paler now than she had been a few moments ago.

They had almost got to the gate. Sam had been finding it harder to keep going and finally her legs gave out and she fell to the ground.

Jacob ran over to Sam. "Honey?" he said.

Sam looked up at him. "Dad…"

Jacob knelt beside her and lifted her into his arms, getting blood all over his hands. "Sam… you're hurt…"

Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Knife… stabbed me… Dad… sorry…"

Jacob, beside himself with grief and anger, shook his head. "No baby… it's me who's sorry… I failed you…"

Sam took a couple of shuddering breaths. "Dad…" then her head lolled to one side.

Jacob bent over her sobbing hard, words tumbling from his mouth as his blistering anger turned inwards. **_This is all your fault! You killed her!_**

Selmak acted without thinking. She immediately loosened her hold on Jacob and as he kissed Sam's almost lifeless body, Selmak burrowed her way through Jacob's throat and shot into Sam's mouth. She swiftly moved through the back of Sam's throat, taking control of her body.

Jacob's hands rose to his neck, losing his grip on Sam. "No…" he choked, blood pouring from the hole in the back of his throat and then slumped over Sam.

Jack no longer cared if Jacob was Major Carter's father or not! He didn't deserve that title right now anyway. Jack also didn't care if it was all Selmak's fault or not for getting them into this mess. For what father could just stand there and let Malek do what he did. Jack sincerely hoped Malek was just acting but in his book even acting out a rape was one assault too many and he was going to have it out with the Tok'ra once they got home.

Seeing Sam fall and go limp in Jacob's arms was the final straw. Jack moved fast shoving Jacob hard to one side getting him off and away from Sam. "What the hell have you done to her now!" he growled at Jacob. Then his eyes opened wide with shock at the amount of blood over both Sam and Jacob. Both of them were unmoving and unconscious.

Suddenly Jacob started gagging as he lay there on his back. Blood suddenly started spurting upwards, spilling from the sides of his mouth and down his face.

Jack looked up. "**MALEK!**"

Malek moved over to them taking the situation in in a glance. He turned Jacob swiftly to one side and felt the back of his neck. _ Selmak's gone! _Malek glanced round the area quickly.

_ That would account for the amount of blood he is losing from his mouth but why now when there is no new host? _ Jared muttered, incredibly angry with Malek but knowing now wasn't the time to speak.

_ I don't know and I don't see her, but right now we have to stop Jacob from bleeding to death. _

Jack looked up at Daniel. He had one hand clamped over Sam's chest, trying to staunch the blood oozing from a wound over her heart. Never mind the fact she had blood tricking from the corner of her mouth. "Daniel! Dial home! **NOW**!"

Daniel nodded and he ran to the DHD followed by the jaffa.

Malek looked up at Teal'c. "Teal'c!" he said indicating he wanted a quiet word.

Teal'c looked down at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Selmak is missing… have a quick look and see if you can find her."

Teal'c nodded and moved away checking the ground.

Jack looked down at Sam. "Carter?" he put a hand to her neck, relieved to feel a faint pulse despite the amount of blood covering her. He glanced at Malek. "How's Jacob?"

Malek shook his head. Jacob's blood covered his hands as he fought to stop his friend from drowning in his own blood. "Unless you have a healing device on your base…"

Jack nodded. "We do…" He looked at Daniel. "Hurry it up!"

Malek stood up gathering Jacob into his arms. "We need to move now!"

Daniel hit the last glyph and the gate opened. "Slight problem!" he yelled. "No GDO!"

"For crying out loud!" Jack yelled. "Did anyone bring one with them?"

"Here!" Teal'c shouted. He pulled out a GDO from beneath his armour and tossed it to Daniel.

Ignoring the pain in his ribs, Jack picked up Sam and he and Malek both ran to the gate. Neither one slowed down, running though the gate the instant Daniel sent the signal.

Teal'c watched Daniel and the other jaffa through before following, being the last one through the gate.

Jack hit the ramp running. "Medics!" he yelled.

Hammond repeated the call and then hurried down to the gate room. He got there just as Malek carried Jacob through the gate. "What happened?" Hammond asked.

"No time!" Jack yelled. "We're gonna lose them both…" He set off for the door not waiting for the medics.

Malek ran after him, feeling Jacob's body going totally limp in his arms. "I need the healing device…NOW!" he shouted over his shoulder, struggling to keep hold of his friend's dead weight in his arms.

--- --- --- ---

Janet worked on Sam, looking up only to bark orders to her staff. The knife wound was deep but not pouring blood like it obviously had been or like it should be. She knew Sam had a host of other injuries but the knife wound took precedence over all of them. She quickly glanced over at Malek as he continued to work on Jacob. She knew Sam's father was in capable hands. But as a precaution she had still ordered one of her nurses to assist with Malek and hook up a blood transfusion for Jacob. During her fast initial exam she saw how anaemic he looked and she could only deduce it was from the loss of blood.

Malek worked on Jacob silently until he was satisfied he repaired the artery that was damaged when Selmak hastily left Jacob. Within, Malek felt his host's concern for their friends and reached out to him.

_ This would be easier with Selmak's help _Malek sighed to Jared

_ Teal'c saw no sign of her? _

_ No, but I have my suspicions. _

_ You really believe she would have done such a thing? _Jared asked

_ Of course, to atone for the wrong she committed _Malek answered and was instantly overwhelmed by Jared's anger.

_ The wrong **she** committed! Never mind her… I can't believe you did that! _ Jared spat.

Malek could feel the disgust coming off his host and wondered what he had done wrong. _ Did what? _

_ To Samantha… you rap… _ Jared choked on the word. _ After **everything** you said… after what they did to **you**… you push her up against that wall… in front of everyone… in front of her father! … You hit her. Tore her dress and… _

Malek hugged him tightly. _ Jarrie… I didn't… I wouldn't… _

_ Don't lie to me! I was there… _

Malek changed the setting on the healing device. _ How much notice were you taking? _

_ I didn't want to be part of it… retreated as soon as you tore her dress… _

_ Ah… _ Malek gently showed Jared his memories, assuring him that he had not done anything other than kiss her and hold her and by holding her the way he had had shielded his actions from Dante. _ The rest was an act. You know as well as I do that yn gwneud cara is only given in love Jarrie, never taken or forced or demanded. _

_ Sorry… _

Malek shook his head. _ Don't be beloved…but I was portraying a system lord and as such had to act the part I was playing… and as distasteful as it was, it did get us out of there. _

_ Not entirely unscathed. Dante deliberately hurt Samantha because you humiliated him! _

_ How do you come to that conclusion? _ Malek asked astounded.

_ You succeeded where he did not… he didn't want you to have her as he could not! You did this to her! As surely as if you had held the knife in your own hand! _

Malek paused in what he was doing and looked over at Sam. _ My fault? _ he asked.

_ Damn right it is! _ Jared snapped. He reverted to his own language. _ Chyfrgolla ach na gwella na 'r ab s chan nadredd a baffiwn! _

Malek sighed heavily, shutting off the healing device. "Be right back," he whispered to the nurse as he slid the healing device off his hand. "Jacob is no longer in any danger. He should wake in a few minutes on his own." He set the healing device down and headed out of the room. Jared had just called him a Goa'uld. No better than those they were meant to be fighting. He understood why Jared was angry, just wished he'd listen to reason. He had a feeling from the looks Colonel O'Neill was shooting him that he was going to have to explain his actions to him as well and no doubt to Jacob also.

Truth was that Jared's words suddenly made sense to Malek as he walked away. He made a crucial mistake in underestimating Dante's ego. _ I only thought to get her and the others out of there. _

_ I know you did Mal. I understand; it was the only solution to the problem at the time. If we had more time we could have come up with something better. _

Jack noticed Malek leave and glancing at Sam headed out of the room after him. He grabbed Malek by his throat and pushed him up against the wall. "Just what the hell were you playing at back there!" he yelled angrily, his own broken ribs forgotten for now. "Bad enough Carter was being beaten and treated like a slave **_without_** you raping her!"

Malek put his hands up trying to push the angry man away from him. "I didn't!" he protested.

Jack pushed harder. "The hell you didn't!"

Malek looked at him. "I swear I didn't… I wouldn't!" He struggled to breathe. "Colonel O'Neill… I promise… on my life I did not rape her."

Jack relaxed his grip slightly.

Malek looked at him. "I promise… I know from personal experience what rape is like and I would **_never_** inflict it on anyone."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "**_You_** know what its like?" he repeated.

Colour touched Malek's face. "My previous host… Dayna," he said quietly. "I put her to sleep… she never knew what happened at the hands of the jaffa."

Jack let Malek down and leaned heavily against the wall next to him, grabbing his broken ribs.

Malek's hands went to his throat and he coughed. When he looked up next it was Jared in control. "You are only the second person he's ever told," he said quietly. "I only found out myself a day or so ago."

Jack looked at him. "And you've been his host how long?"

"Seventy years… but that last mission… where I became his host is something neither of us have spoken about. His previous host Dayna… was a very attractive woman… she refused to do what Morrigan wanted. So she was handed over to the jaffa for several hours before they publicly executed her. From what Malek told me there were three of them."

Jack closed his eyes.

Jared took a deep breath. "You were not the only one he fooled. I also mistook his actions… fortunately his ruse worked." He looked at Jack, noticing the man was in pain. "Are you alright Colonel?"

Jack shook his head. "Think I broke a few ribs over the last week or so. Now the adrenaline's worn off…"

Malek came fore again. "Then let us get you back into the infirmary. We can heal broken bones easily enough."

Jack stared at Malek for a long moment, finally seeing this particular Tok'ra in a different light, then slowly nodded and went back into the infirmary. Ignoring the bed he went over to Sam. "How's she doing?" he asked.

Janet just shook her head. "I don't know… Better than she should be… I don't understand this at all."

Malek got back over to Jacob just as he began to stir. "Jacob?" he said gently.

Jacob woke wondering where he was. His head hurt so much. His heart filled with so much rage. He opened his eyes squinting against the bright overhead light. "Where is she?" he cried. "Where did she go?"

"You daughter is going to be fine," Malek answered. "Dr Fraiser is with her now."

"No…" Jacob cried trying to get up. "She left me… alone… so quiet!"

Malek leaned over him, pushing him down gently. "Where did who go?" he asked knowing full well what he meant.

"Selmak's gone!" Jacob said. "She left me Malek! I didn't even get to say goodbye…" After everything that had happened, she had finally left him. It **_was_** what he had wanted but he was now alone… and silent. He tried to get up again. "Where's Sam?"

The monitors began to spike causing the alarms to sound off. "You need to calm down Jacob," he said gently.

"NO!" Jacob screamed, his anger supplying him with the necessary strength to push Malek away. And in that instant he remembered Malek pinning Sam up against the wall with his hands all over her.

Jacob's fist came from out of nowhere fast and hard, knocking Malek over onto the floor. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL LIKE THAT!" Jacob went to hit him a second time but turned away, feeling dizzy. He staggered away from Malek and the nurse who was trying to help him. "I want Sam! She was dying… I couldn't do anything… Dante stabbed her…" Tears filled his eyes. "Where is she? Sam!"

Janet came running over, no longer able to ignore the alarms. After quickly glancing at the monitors she knew what had to be done. "We're gonna need to sedate him!" she said. "Some one give me a hand!"

"NO! SAM!" Jacob screamed as several of Janet's medical staff hurried over to restrain him.

It took several minutes but they held him down on the bed long enough for Janet to safely inject him.

"Sam!" he called. "Forgive me!" His eyes rolled upwards and his body slumped back onto the bed. The monitors spiked for an instant and then returned to normal.

Sam's eyes shot open as Jacob called her name and glowed. Immediately everyone working on her jumped back about five feet.

"WHOA!" Jack said grabbing a scalpel off the tray and moving over to her.

"Put that down Colonel O'Neill!" Selmak said sharply. "Unless you wish to kill Major Carter… I did not save her life for you to take it. Jacob would not thank you for that."

"And you would be?"

"Selmak," she said.

Jack looked at her. "Selmak?" he repeated.

Selmak nodded. "Last time I checked. Colonel, I had no choice… Samantha was dying… I had to do **_something_**."

Jack glowered but didn't lower the scalpel. "And how do I know it's you and not some snake Dante put in her?"

Selmak rolled her eyes. "Once she regains consciousness she will tell you herself. Failing that just ask Malek to check Jacob."

Jack looked over at Malek. "Well?" he demanded not moving.

Malek nodded slowly. "Selmak has been missing since Jacob collapsed on Munoz Prime."

"And you didn't think to mention this before because?"

Malek narrowed his eyes. "Would you have wanted to listen?" he said more harshly than he'd intended. He looked back at Selmak. "Jacob's injuries are consistent with a symbiote leaving in haste."

"He's right, Colonel," Dr. Fraiser added.

"Still, how can we be certain it's Selmak and not a Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

Janet looked at him. "I have Jacob and Selmak's brainwave patterns on file. As you know, each individual's brainwaves are unique as are each symbiotes," Fraiser explained. "All I'd have to do is compare this symbiote's with Selmak's."

"Do it," Jack insisted.

"May I ask how Jacob is?" Selmak asked as Janet pulled over the EEG.

"I had to sedate him. He was very upset."

Selmak mumbled, "Even when I am not with him I still cause him pain."

"What?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

It took a few minutes to hook Selmak up to the monitor and for them to have their results.

"No doubt…it is Selmak," Janet said.

Jack nodded slowly and lowered the scalpel, putting it back on the tray but not moving from Sam's side.

Selmak smiled slightly. "Thank you. Malek…tell me. Is he alright?" She looked up at Malek who was stood by Jacob's side.

Malek looked at her. "Alive… it took some doing but he will make a full recovery."

Selmak looked down. "I had no choice… Samantha was dying because of something I had done and I wanted… **_needed_** to put it right." She looked at Janet. "Her injuries are severe," she said. "I will need some help to complete the repairs." Looking back at Jack she said, "This is purely temporary. Once Samantha is healed I will go into my new host."

Janet looked at Malek. "Could you give her a hand?" she asked.

He nodded.

Selmak looked at him. "If you could heal her back and legs I will work on healing her internal injuries for now."

Malek nodded again, activating the healing device.

Janet turned to the others. "Right… check up time for you two," she said fixing a steely eye on Jack and Daniel. "No arguments or debates."

Malek looked over. "Colonel O'Neill has at least one broken rib… possibly more. I can help with the healing device as soon as I'm done helping Samantha if you wish."

Jack nodded. "Please. While I'm waiting, Doc…can you give me something for the pain?"

--- --- ---- --- ---

Three hours later Malek finally put down the healing device. He had taken too long at healing the many injuries Sam had only because he wasn't as skilled with the healing device as Elise was. He was afraid to recall her for assistance for fear of the tension between him and the others escalating even further. They all were angry with the Tok'ra right now, best to limit their numbers here.

Selmak had retreated some time ago, figuring it would be better for Sam if she were fore when she woke up.

"I am finished here Dr Fraiser," He said gently.

Janet smiled and came over to do Sam's ob's the old fashioned way. "Thank you… and for your help with the others." She looked over at them. Jack and Daniel had fallen asleep on beds in the infirmary, neither wanting to leave Sam until they knew she was out of danger. Teal'c was standing guard over them all.

Sam opened her eyes and looked at Janet. "Janet…" she whispered.

Janet smiled and took Sam's hand. "Hey… welcome back." She lifted the cup and offered Sam the straw. "Just a little," she said.

Sam sipped the water, relishing the coolness running down her throat.

"How are you feeling?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered honestly. "I should be dead… I thought I was dead." Her hand moved to her breast, feeling the knife thrust into her again.

"It's okay," Janet told her. "You're fine now. Malek helped heal all your wounds."

Sam looked over at Malek. "Thank you," she said. "I owe you my life."

Malek nodded. "I am just glad we managed to get you out," he said. He glanced over at the others as Jack woke and came over to Sam. "I hope I did not hurt you earlier…"

Sam shook her head. "No… Dante had tried to rape me twice… the second time he had to go heal himself in the sarcophagus."

Malek raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Sam blushed and then half smiled. She glanced down Malek's body, her eyes lingering for a second and then back up. "I bit him. Hard. He bled. A lot."

Malek allowed himself a slight smile. "Then I am glad I did not try to take you like that."

Sam nodded. "But the point is it was you that got us out of there. Thank you."

Malek looked at Jack and then back at Sam. "You're welcome. Now, I think it best that you continue to rest. I may be finished with the healing device but your body still needs a chance to recuperate."

"I must agree with Malek," Janet smiled.

"Janet…."

"No, don't make me sedate you."

Sam smiled. The tiredness she felt was suddenly so overwhelming that she couldn't keep her eyes open. Odd she thought as she wasn't really tired at all. It was like her eyelids had a mind of their own. A rush of fear filled her heart. The memories of what happened when Jolinar invaded her came rushing back.

_ Ssh…do not be alarmed, Samantha…it is I…Selmak _came a soft, affectionate, motherly voice. At the same time the dark memories were taken away and calmness came over her.

_ Selmak? _

Selmak nodded._ What is the last thing you remember? _

_ Dante's chambers, Colonel O'Neill and Daniel were brought in with me. Teal'c, Malek and Dad were there too. Malek was pretending to be a system lord. Dante stabbed me when he had me close…we left and I… _she paused_. Dad was holding me when I died or at least it felt like I was dying. Dad! Where is he? Is he alright? _

_ He is fine, Samantha. Malek took good care of him _Selmak said sadly.

Sam could feel her sadness too._ What happened? _she asked.

_ Please, Samantha, you must understand I had to do what I did. It was the only way to make up for what I did to your father…what I did to you and the others. For everything that happened…I am so terribly sorry. _

Sam could feel that Selmak was being honest. From what she understood a symbiote could not hide their deepest feelings from their host. And from what Dad told her, Selmak never hid any of her feelings from him. _ Perhaps if you show me…I'll understand better _Sam suggested knowing how difficult words can be.

At first it was strange seeing Selmak's memories. They weren't just her memories but her father's memories too. And everything was through her father's eyes. There was no mistaking the anger he felt towards Selmak for lying to him, to Sam and to the others. He was angry with the council…and hurt deeply by them. Dad always used his anger as a way to hide his pain. And Selmak was as equally angry with him. They were made for each other. No two individuals in the universe were as stubborn as this pair.

But there was an underlying feeling. Something Sam picked up on but Selmak hadn't…and neither did Dad. Selmak didn't want to separate from Jacob anymore than he wanted to separate from her. Their stubbornness blinded them.

Sam knew she wouldn't be able to fix what happened between them. It was something they had to fix themselves. However, that didn't mean that she wasn't going to keep quiet about it.

--- --- ---

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, feeling ten times better now that he'd rested and his ribs were healed. He was alone with Carter now and kept a watchful eye over her for the past hour when suddenly her eyes slowly opened. "How you doing Carter?" he asked.

"Okay…"

Jack looked at her. "The truth," he said gently. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"Sir, I've already been through that," she smiled. "Selmak told me everything."

"And you're ok with this?"

"She did what she had to. If I were in her place, I would have done exactly the same thing. Sir, she was ordered by the Council to do what she did. Dad had no idea until it was too late. I just can't believe they tried to kill him! I mean, if he and Selmak were separating, why kill them? That I don't understand."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Hey, Jacob's a pain in the ass. I know…I'm one too. And I know exactly what it's like to piss off your superiors so much that it would make things much simpler if they killed me off instead of reassigning me!"

Sam laughed. "Where is my father, Sir? Selmak wishes to speak face to face to him before she leaves for her new host."

"If that's what they still want to do. Malek's hanging around, hoping to convince them differently."

"Nothing he says or I say will make them change their minds," she smiled.

"Yeah, right! And I'm a five star General!" he snorted, he grabbed hold of her hand. "Come on, Dad's in his own private room next to yours."

--- --- ---

Malek continued his watch over Jacob. It was some time before Jacob began to stir. He put a hand on his friend's arm, assuring him of his presence.

Jacob's eyes sprung open and he bolted upright in the same movement. "Where am I?" he asked.

Malek looked at him. "Everything's fine… just lie down and let the doctor check you over."

Jacob looked at him. "What's up with your voice and who are you?" He shook his head. Must have been one huge drinking session with the boys if he didn't remember this.

"Jacob… please just lie down," Malek tried again pushing Jacob back onto the bed.

Jacob pushed Malek to one side and rolled off the bed, running from the room. An unexplainable fear drove him. He couldn't even explain where the fear came from. It was just…there. Something about the guys voice…

Malek immediately took off down the corridor after Jacob.

--- --- --- ---

Jack and Sam had barely stepped out the door when they saw Malek chasing someone down the hallway. Jack let go of Sam's hand and hurried to see that Jacob's room was empty.

"Where's Dad?" she asked, joining him in the doorway.

"I think…I think that's who Malek was chasing."

--- --- ---- --- ---

Jacob ran down the corridors. He didn't know how he got here or even where here was. A military base of some kind he knew that much, but he wasn't in uniform. Maybe that's why someone was chasing him and calling his name. But it was a distorted voice and voices shouldn't be like that. Suddenly someone tackled him to the floor. He started to fight back, fighting as if his very life depended on it.

Hammond had finished debriefing the jaffa and Teal'c and was on his way to the infirmary to see how SG1 were doing. He'd gone with them initially but then left to let the doctor and her team get on with their job; Malek to save Jacob's life while Doctor Fraiser worked on Major Carter. He knew there was no way he was going to get anything out of Colonel O'Neill or Dr Jackson until the medics had finished with Major Carter. He still had a lot of questions, he needed to ask, Major Carter, Jacob and especially Selmak.

As Hammond approached the infirmary, he could hear shouting from one corridor and recognised both Jacob and Malek's voices. He speeded up a bit as Jacob sounded distressed.

"I don't know you!" Jacob yelled. "Why the hell should I go anywhere with **_you_**?"

Malek reached out and grabbed Jacob's arm. "Jacob please… you need to rest…"

"Let me go!" Jacob said dangerously. He grabbed Malek's wrist, twisting it hard.

Hammond reached them. "That's enough!" he said just as Malek used his symbiote enhanced strength to push Jacob into the wall. "What the devil is going on?" he demanded.

Jacob looked up relief in his eyes. "George! Thank heaven it's you. Get this **person** off me."

"Jacob, what are you talking about…that's Malek."

Jacob looked at him. "George, I'm not in the mood for playing around! If this is some kind of joke, tell me now!" he growled. "Otherwise, get this jerk off me! I don't know him, nor do I want to know him!"

Hammond looked to Malek for an answer.

Malek looked at him. "I am sorry, General Hammond…it's a side effect of the drug he was taking. All memories of the Tok'ra are erased once the symbiote has been extracted."

Hammond shook his head. "Wish you had told me that sooner!" he snapped at Malek. "Let him go!"

"Get your damn hands off me!" Jacob reiterated, struggling to break free.

"Malek…go! I'll deal with Jacob and make sure he returns to the infirmary."

Malek nodded and left the two men alone.

Jacob watched Malek leave rubbing his arm as he did so. "Thank you," he said. He glanced round him. "At the risk of sounding crazy… where am I?"

Hammond took a deep breath. "You're on my base…"

Jacob looked at him suspiciously. "Really?" he said. "We haven't worked together in years… plus why would I be posted here? I'm a retired pilot. I last worked at the Pentagon and not as a radar technician! If that's what you actually having working here, because to be blunt that damn cover story you guys use has more holes in it than Swiss cheese!" Besides the last thing he remembered was being sick. Very sick.

Hammond refrained from laughing. Nice to know that Tok'ra drug didn't take away his friend's sense of humour. "It's a long story," he said. "And the doc hasn't finished with you yet. Once she's cleared you we can talk."

Jacob went with him, still confused. If he were honest he wasn't feeling that great. He was extremely light headed now some of the adrenaline had worn off. "Has Mark been told where I am?" he asked. "Not that he'll come… he didn't come to the hospital, why should he come here…"

Hammond looked at him. "I can do that," he said. He brought Jacob back to the infirmary and took him into his private room. "Sit there and I'll get Dr Fraiser."

Jacob sat on the bed, wondering when he'd got released from the hospital. His mind whirled. He'd got cancer… only a few months to live and had been in hospital. George had come to see him and then… He took a deep breath. And now he was here. He looked up as a very pretty and very young doctor came into the room. He must be getting old. She was young enough to be his daughter if he'd had one. He and Alison had only had a son, and after her death things had been rough and now they hadn't spoken in years. He'd been alone and the cancer in a way had been a relief. He'd be joining Alison again soon.

Janet smiled at him. "How are you doing General?" she asked starting to check him over.

"Light headed," Jacob told her. He'd given up lying to the doc's a long time ago. Especially now, there really was no point in making it harder on himself. "I have a headache too… but other than that fine."

She nodded. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Being in the Air Force Academy hospital hooked up to umpteen monitors," he replied. "I guess I'm in remission then?"

Janet looked at him. "Remission?"

"I have cancer…lymphoma… Doc… didn't they send my file over?"

Janet smiled. "You've been a bit hazy on a few things since you got here," she said. "Just trying to establish what you remember."

Jacob nodded. "I have a son in San Diego… we haven't spoken in years. I asked for him to be contacted when I was in the hospital but he never came."

Janet nodded writing his BP on the clipboard. "Just the one child?" she asked.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah… Alison would have liked more but it wasn't to be." He looked at her. "She died 20 years ago."

Janet put the thermometer in his mouth. "According to this you're doing well. Couple more hours rest and you can go back to your quarters."

Jacob nodded. He could hear those distorted voices again in the main room. "What's with the guy with the weird voice?" he asked.

Janet smiled. "General Hammond will answer all your questions in time," she said. "Just rest."

Jacob sighed and swung his feet round onto the bed properly. He lay down and laced his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling. He was missing something but he had no idea what it was. There was something else too…he didn't **_feel_** sick. That damn chemotherapy always wiped him out. But he felt…felt like he did ten years ago. Healthy and fit. Even the arthritis he had wasn't bothering him as he flexed his hands. "Holy Hannah!" he smirked to himself, enjoying the sensation of pain-free knuckles!

--- --- ---

Hammond looked at Janet as she came back into the main infirmary. "How is he Doctor?"

Janet looked at him and then at the others. "He's doing okay. Asking questions. The last thing he remembers is the academy hospital… where he was taken to die. He thinks he's in remission but has no recollection of how he got here." She looked at Sam who was sitting on her bed, listening intently. "He also thinks he only has a son… Mark."

Sam closed her eyes. "That's the side effect of the amphiprozole," she said. "All his Tok'ra memories will have gone now."

Jack looked at her. "But why the ones of you? He doesn't know you're hosting Selmak right now."

Sam shifted nervously and looked uncomfortable. "I was host to another," she said quietly. "He's not allowed to remember that and so I no longer exist to him." She took a deep shuddering breath. Then looked at Janet. "Do you need me to stay here or can I go have a shower?"

Janet looked at her. "A quick one. Use the infirmary one… There's an alarm in there if you need help." She handed Sam a clean pair of scrubs.

Sam took them gratefully and headed off to the showers.

_ Bath? _ Selmak said hopefully.

_ Shower _ Sam answered.

Selmak sulked. _ You're your father's daughter alright _ she muttered. _ He doesn't like baths either. _

Sam shook her head. _ Never said I don't like them. Have one later. _

_ Kay… I need to see Jacob… I need to explain… I hurt him. _

Sam turned on the water, getting it as hot as she could stand it. She felt dirty and unclean, wanted to wash off Dante's touch and that of the jaffa. _ Sel, quit blaming yourself. You were following orders, doing what you believed was right for your kind. _

Selmak closed her eyes as the hot water beat down on their body. _ That's no excuse for hurting your father the way I did. I lied to him as well as to you. Kept the same details from him as I did from you. It wasn't him fore at all… it was me. I sent you; I used his voice to tell you everything would be fine…I didn't even let him say goodbye to you. _

_ But the initial brief came from the council _ Sam reminded her.

_ **I** sent you _ Selmak insisted, her guilt surfacing. _ I knew how it had affected Jolinar and what he would do to you. _

Sam scrubbed herself hard with the soap. _ But he didn't. I fought him back… would have died first. And it wasn't a total waste. _

_ What do you mean? _

Sam grinned slightly and retrieved the crystal from where she'd hidden it, the water bouncing off it sending a rainbow of light across the shower cubicle.

Selmak laughed. _ Clever… how did you? _

Sam shrugged. _ He was bleeding heavily, had other things on his mind when I pulled the chain breaking it. I stuck the crystal in my mouth til I had chance to hide it properly. _

_ Definitely your father's daughter… even if he doesn't realise that. _

A shard of grief pierced Sam. _ Were you and Dad really going to separate? _ she asked.

Selmak nodded. _ It was what he… we wanted. It's for the best. I have a new host waiting for me on home base. Once you are fully recovered I will leave you and return there. _

Again, Sam had a strong feeling that Selmak really didn't want to separate from her father. She nodded and drying herself off went back into the main infirmary. She went over to Malek and handed him the crystal. "The information the council wanted," she said. "I just hope it was worth it."

He looked at the crystal in the palm of his hand. "How?" he asked.

Sam just looked at him. "Best you don't know," she said. "Just make sure it's used wisely."

Malek nodded. "It cost too much for us not to," he said. "How much has Selmak told you?"

Sam looked at him. "Everything," she said. "She didn't keep anything back. She was painfully honest at times. She wants to talk to Dad."

"We'll see…" Hammond said. "Right now he knows nothing of the Tok'ra's existence. It might be best it stays that way." He paused. "Unless he and Selmak are planning on reblending?"

Sam looked at him and shook her head looking down. "She wants to be extracted and taken back to home base to blend with the new host the council have chosen."

Malek looked at her. "You do not wish to keep her?"

Sam shook her head. "She does not wish it… she wants a fresh start."

Malek nodded. "Then that is what she will have."

Sam nodded and curled up on the bed. "I'm tired," she whispered. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing right down.

Janet looked at the others. "We should let them rest."

One by one the others left the infirmary to their quarters or the room they had been assigned to.

Once she was alone Selmak opened her eyes and looked over to where Jacob was lying in the side room. General Hammond was in with him right now. As soon as he left she would go and see him. Sam was sleeping now. She was exhausted and would need her strength for the extraction.

--- --- ---

Jacob looked at Hammond, tired with the non answers and beating round the bush. "George just level with me! That kid in there… the blonde… she looks like Alison. Exactly like Alison."

Hammond nodded. "Yes she does. Has some of her temperament too."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me she's Alison's daughter?" he burst out. "That she cheated on me!"

Hammond raised his hands. "Hey where'd that idea come from?"

"WELL?" Jacob demanded. "If Alison and I had had a daughter I'd remember for one thing! But we didn't. We only had Mark. Not that he ever comes to visit."

Hammond took a deep breath. Then he pulled out the photos from his jacket pocket. "Here," he said. He handed them to Jacob.

Jacob took them and looked at them. It was him and Alison and two children. A girl and a boy. But he didn't remember it like that. The next photo was him and the children on a base. The sign in the background said Nellis AFB. "Yeah I was there… with Alison and Mark. Who's the other kid?"

"Her name's Samantha. You always called her Sam or Sammie. She's a Major now… based here under my command."

"A Major huh?"

Hammond nodded. He handed Jacob a file. "Her records, birth certificate and so on."

Jacob took it and started reading. "Why don't I remember her?" he asked. "I can remember Mark and every other aspect of my life. There's just nothing of her."

Hammond looked at him. "We don't know. Memory loss is a funny thing. But she is your daughter… yours and Alison's and she loves you very much… and you love her."

Jacob read the file and then closed it. "Why's she in the infirmary? Is she sick?"

"She got hurt on her last mission but she's making a good recovery."

"Can I see her?"

Hammond looked at him. "In the morning. Doc wants her to sleep now and she wants you to sleep too."

Jacob nodded reluctantly. "Alright." He lay down, looking at the top photo. Him and the woman they said was his daughter both in dress blues. But all he had was the word of his best friend and a copy of her birth certificate. No memories of her at all.

Selmak watched as Hammond left the infirmary. The night shift was on duty now. Two medics, both of whom were drinking coffee in the CMO's office. Sliding off the bed, she woke Sam and made her way to Jacob's room. Sam came fore and tapped on the door. "Are you busy?" she asked.

He looked up. "Samantha… no please come in." He pushed himself up as she came into the room.

Sam smiled and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Hey Dad…" she said. There was no recognition in his eyes at all. She knew he didn't know her but hadn't realised it'd be this hard.

Jacob shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry… I don't know …"

Sam took his hand. "It's okay Dad. They said you don't remember me. I thought maybe I could tell you a bit about me... see if that helps."

Jacob nodded slowly. "Anything," he said. "You look so much like Alison…you have her eyes…and her smile."

Sam smiled. "Mom," she said.

An hour later she finally stopped talking. She rubbed a hand over her eyes.

Jacob tore his mind away from what she'd been saying. "Are you okay? George said you were injured and here I am keeping you up half the night talking. Want a hand to get back to bed?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah please… in a minute. There's something else you need to know." She took a deep breath. "What year is it?"

Jacob looked at her weird. "I may have lost my memory but I know that." He swallowed and told her what the year was.

Sam shook her head. "No Dad… five years have passed since then."

Jacob looked at her. "Five years?" he said astounded. "Now I know I'm being lied to!" He turned to get up. "I've heard enough!"

Sam reached out for him. "Dad please…"

"Don't!" he said roughly. "You're probably lying about that too."

Sam pulled back, tears filling her eyes.

Selmak hugged her tightly feeling her distress and came fore. "Jacob Mark Carter!" she said harshly, her eyes glowing and her voice resonating more than normal. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

Jacob jumped and turned round. "What?" he managed.

Selmak advanced towards him, her eyes glowing hot. "You upset my host!" she spat. "And I don't take kindly to people who do that!"

Jacob backed away putting an arm up to defend himself. He felt his back hit the wall. "Who are you?" he said.

Selmak put a hand either side of him, preventing his escape. "My name is Selmak!" she told him firmly. "And you upset my host! She is not lying to you. She would never lie to you. She loves you!"

Jacob tried to push his way out. "I don't know her!" he yelled. He stretched a hand towards the alarm which would bring the medics running in here.

Selmak slapped his hand down taking firm hold on his wrist. "You will listen to me Jacob and you will listen good."

"Or What?" he said with more bravado than he felt.

"You don't want to go there!" she warned him. "Samantha loves you and although she is upset with you right now she does not wish me to cause you serious harm. However I will do so if you do not sit down, shut up and listen to me!"

Jacob looked at her. "Sit down, shut up and listen?" he repeated. "You sound just like my wife!"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Or as you would put it in slightly more colourful terms…" She enjoyed the shocked look on his face as she turned the air blue with the language he'd often wanted to use on Delek when he was in full moaning mood at a council meeting.

"Okay… I'll hear what you have to say," Jacob said. "Though you still sound like my wife…she used that language when I really ticked her off too."

Selmak nodded and let him up following him to the bed. She let him sit down then pulled the chair up close to the bed, preventing him from leaving. "You are Major General Jacob Mark Carter," she said. "For the past five years you have been working undercover for my people… the Tok'ra."

Jacob listened in a state of shock as she described the life he had no recollection of. It seemed so fanciful… travel to other planets, space ships, stargates and an interstellar war he was part of. He shook his head as she described how he'd lived amongst them, with this snake like creature inside him, fighting as part of the resistance trying to free the galaxy of a plague known as the Goa'uld.

Selmak looked at him as she spoke. He didn't believe her that much was evident. She sighed. "But after the last couple weeks things between us became untenable," she said. "We decided the best thing would be for me to seek out a new host. I had not intended to take Samantha… but she was dying and it was the only way to save her life. Like I once saved yours. I put right the wrong I did. Tomorrow I will leave Samantha, return to home base and take a new host."

Jacob looked at her. "Alright." He should be mad if what he was told is true and Sam was betrayed by himself apparently. But Selmak did save Sam's life despite everything. He just wasn't sure how much he could believe.

Selmak looked at him. "I just wanted a chance to explain and to say goodbye." She closed her eyes. "I need to sleep… this body is still very weak. Could you?"

Jacob nodded and helped her back to her bed in the main room. He covered her, noticing her fall asleep almost immediately. Then he returned to his bed and lay down. His mind too active to sleep despite how much his body craved it. Sleep came unexpectedly anyway as his mind tried to comprehend everything he'd been told.

--- --- ---

_Jacob ran. He had to. It was the only way to protect her. From her memories he knew what would happen to her. And even though she put up a good front, he could feel her trembling in fear within him. He couldn't let her be tortured again. For an hour, he managed to play hide and seek from Sokar's Jaffa. Only he made a mistake, thinking they were in the clear when he had actually walked into a trap._

_Six Jaffa rushed him. Jacob did his best, killing two of them with a knife before the other four overpowered him. And still, he protected her. He knew it was only a matter of time. But if he could prolong it for ever how long, he would. He refused to relinquish control to her no matter how much she begged and pleaded with him. He took every punch and kick for two hours while Sokar watched._

_Selmak pleaded with him. 'Allow me now…please Jacob.'_

'_No!'_

'_Jacob…it is inevitable.'_

'_No…we do this together…I will now allow you to go through it alone!'_

_Jacob inhaled deeply. Selmak squirmed within. The pain stick's electrical energy made the hairs on the back of Jacob's neck stand on end. Then pain. Excruciating pain as it was jabbed into the back of his neck connecting with Selmak and himself._

--- --- ---

Malek and Dr. Fraiser, who were observing Elise as she started to extract Selmak, ran from Major Carter's bed at the sound of Jacob's howls of pain echoing from the corridor. They rushed into his room to find his fists clinging onto the sheet below him and his back completely arched and a pained expression on his face.

_ That can't be, _ Jared whispered to Malek, both of them recognising what Jacob was experiencing in his dream. They were both there when he and Selmak were recovering from their incident on Netu.

_ I do not understand myself. _

"Jacob…wake up!" Dr. Fraiser shouted, shaking him slightly.

Jacob eyes instantly popped open. They locked onto Malek. Jacob rolled off the bed away from them. "You! You talk just like they do!" Jacob shouted.

"Just like who, Jacob?" Malek asked.

"Like…like…his name's Sokar…" Jacob closed his eyes, grabbing his head. "My dream…Selmak and I were being tortured by Sokar. You talk just like he did. That's why I was afraid of you when I first saw you."

Janet moved to Jacob and checked his vital signs "I thought you said the drug erased his memories."

"There have been a few instances were some of the hosts memories resurface but they don't know what to make of them," Malek explained.

"Sam…where is she…I need to speak with her!" Jacob demanded.

"That is impossible. The extraction process has begun," Malek said.

Jacob looked at him. "Extraction?"

"Selmak has a new host. You and she agreed to separate."

"Jacob, lay back down, please," Janet requested, gently grabbing hold of his arm.

"I don't want to lie down!" he growled, yanking his arm from her grasp. "I should be with my daughter! Even if I can't remember her!"

"Once the extraction process is over, then you can be with her," Janet smiled.

Jacob nodded, quickly wiping a few tears that rolled down his cheeks. The feeling that he had failed in his dream was still strong within him. He had failed to protect…protect…Sel. That's what he called her. His own special name for her.

"Jacob, lay down…I don't want to have to sedate you again."

Finally, he complied and only because he didn't want to be sedated. He needed to be awake. It was the only way to figure things out.

--- --- --- ---

Selmak hated the tank. Though it was only temporary, the special liquid was too cold for her liking. And it was quiet with no other mind to talk with. But she said her goodbyes. She did again this morning to Jacob even though he was sleeping. Samantha was too. Selmak didn't share that she had bent down and kissed Jacob on his forehead. That was her secret she would share with no one, not even her new host. Jacob was a pain in the ass but he had a special place in her heart.

She curled up at the bottom of the tank. Shadowy figures were moving around in the distance. The voices were muffled and almost unintelligible to her ears now. One figure moved close; so close that he or she leaned their head down as if to gawk at her. She curled into a tighter ball, hiding her head and wept.

Jacob sighed. For some reason he wasn't afraid of her. This was her true form. She wasn't the prettiest looking thing in the universe. But she was familiar. She had a beauty within from the feeling he could remember. And he could tell she was upset by the way that she curled up hiding her face from him. It was almost as if she were trying not to let anyone see her cry. He saw someone's reflection in the glass. That young doctor from the day before. "How is my daughter?" he asked.

Janet smiled at him. "She's fine. She'll be awake in a short while. You can be here with her when she wakes up, if you like."

"I'd like that, thank you," he smiled.

"We're moving her down the hall, come over when you're ready," she smiled back at him.

Jacob nodded and watched Janet and her staff gently roll Sam's bed out.

Malek, who Jacob finally learned was a friend of Selmak's came over. "The Tok'ra Council are sending Selmak's new host here," Malek said. "It was my suggestion. I thought with all that's happened it would be easiest on Selmak that way."

"I'm sure she would appreciate that," Jacob sighed, his gaze returning to the curled up snake-like creature. "Can we have a moment…alone? I would like to say good-bye properly."

"Very well," Malek smiled. He nodded to Elise who left. Malek followed close behind and shut the door.

--- --- ---

A hand gently grabbed hold of Selmak. Her instinct to bite was held in check only by the scent she smelled. She immediately recognised it was Jacob's hand. He had lifted her completely out of the tank, gently cradling her in both his hands.

"We let them win…didn't we?" he asked her.

She sighed. She knew exactly who…the Council. And he was right. They wanted her away from Jacob and that's exactly what they got.

Jacob looked down at her. "Hey…chin up, girl. You can't let them know they beat you," he cooed, gently lifting her head up. He smiled at her. Her flippers were raised up and weren't drooping down as before. "That's better. I wish I could remember more about you, Sel."

He called her Sel! Her heart fluttered. He remembered his nickname for her.

"Yeah, I did remember something…" Jacob turned his face away from her for a moment.

Selmak moved to get a better look at him. She saw tears glistening in his eyes.

"We were on a planet…near Netu," he spoke softly. "We were tortured…very badly. I…I was afraid for you. I fought to protect you. Fought and failed. Just like my wife…I failed her…she died…I wasn't there to protect her. I nearly lost you…didn't I?"

Selmak nodded her head; her body tighten around his hand as if to give him a hug.

"Sel…I don't remember what happened to cause us to part ways like this. But I do know it was probably something trivial or stupid in the grand scheme of things." Jacob paused, wiping his tears. "This I do know…with my whole heart…if you were worth fighting to protect…worth going to hell for…then you had to be very, very important to me. Sel, I can't let you go."

Selmak blinked in surprise at him.

"You heard me correctly," he chuckled. "Besides, you really need me to look after you since there isn't anyone who can take care of you the way I can."

Selmak laughed. Although to Jacob it probably didn't sound anything like a laugh. At least he was still smiling at her.

He tilted his head slightly. "Is there some kind of protocol to be your host or something?" he asked. "Sorry, I guess you can't answer that. Maybe I should get that Malek guy in here."

Selmak made a clicking sound at him, stopping him in his tracks.

"No? But I don't know what to do."

Selmak showed him by opening her mouth. Indicating that's all he had to do.

"My…you've got a big mouth!" he exclaimed. Only she didn't find it amusing as her head dropped. Then it dawned on him. "Oh…you want me to open my mouth?" Suddenly he wasn't sure; he was actually scared to death! "Is it going to hurt?"

A knocked sounded the door.

"Just a minute!" Jacob shouted. "Ok…it's now or never!" Jacob opened his mouth.

Sel uncoiled from around his hand then launched herself into his mouth.

He choked and gagged, grabbing his throat. Panic hit him as he fell onto his back unable to breathe. It was odd how he could feel her moving in as he watched the end of her tail disappear from his view. Then…everything went dark.

--- --- ---

Malek knocked again and looked at the two people with him.

Delek rolled his eyes. "And this is why we don't have doors!" he said snidely. He looked at Ana and then reached for the door opening it. "Time's up," he said marching into the room. He glanced round looking for Jacob and not seeing him. Then his eyes fell on the empty tank. "What the hell!" he began.

Malek had followed him in and noticed Jacob on the floor. "Jacob!" he said moving to his side. He placed a hand on Jacob's neck.

"Where's Selmak!" Delek demanded as Janet came running in to see what all the fuss was over.

"In the tank," she said pointing. Then realising the tank was empty she added "Or she was."

Malek looked up. "She is here," he said looking back at Jacob.

Delek's eyes narrowed. "She is **what**?" he hissed.

"Back where she belongs," Malek said quietly. He lifted Jacob gently and carried him to one of the beds, allowing Janet to check him over. He looked at Ana. "We'll find another for you," he said. "I am sorry it's been a wasted trip."

Ana smiled. "It's not a problem," She slid her hand into Delek's. "And I wouldn't say it's been entirely wasted."

Jared choked slightly. _ Poor woman is delusional… perhaps Dr Fraiser has something we could give her … _

Malek tried not to smirk. _ Perhaps. _ He nodded to her and then looked at Janet.

She looked at him. "He's fine."

Jacob woke but didn't open his eyes. _ Sel? _ he said cautiously.

Selmak hugged him tightly. _ Jay-key! _ she squealed.

Jacob shook his head. _ You what? _ he said.

_ Just pleased to be home _ she answered. _ No regrets? _

He shook his head. _ No…_ _I couldn't let you go Sel. You really need me to look after you. _

Selmak poked her tongue out at him. _ Actually it's the other way round. Without me to heal you you'd need to move into the infirmary or Elise's quarters permanently! _

Jacob laughed. _ How about we just look after each other? _ He opened his eyes and his mood immediately soured.

Delek glowered at him. "What have you done!" he demanded.

_ Oh joy! Just what I want to see first thing I wake up! _Jacob muttered.

_ It's okay… we don't have to sleep with the guy if you don't want to _ Selmak teased.

_ Don't even go there! _ he growled teasing her back. _ In your dreams maybe… _

Selmak shook her head. _ Been there, done that and it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare! _

He pushed himself up. "Nice to see you too Delek," he muttered. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Delek said. "We brought Selmak's new host."

Jacob looked down for a moment and then Selmak looked up at him. "Yeah about that," she said sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed. "Delek meet my new host – Jacob." She looked at Ana. "I'm sorry you had a wasted trip but Jacob and I decided not to let them win."

Malek smiled into his hand, hearing Jared laugh heartily inside his head.

Delek looked at her, his expression darkening.

Selmak looked at him. "I do not know which of the council decided to try to kill me or Jacob… and all I can say is if I ever find out they will regret the day they were born." She looked at Malek. "We would like to take some leave. By my reckoning the council owes us… big time. Six weeks should just about cover it."

Malek nodded. "Sounds fine."

Delek opened his mouth to argue.

Selmak looked at him. "Shut up," she said. "I am not talking to you."

"Shut up?" Delek repeated.

Selmak looked at Malek and then turned inward to Jacob. _ Shall I _ she asked. _ Can always blame post blending stress? _

_ Do it _Jacob replied laughing hard.

Selmak looked at Delek and promptly turned the air blue with what Jacob had been longing to say to him for years.

--- --- --- ---

Still with a smirk on his face, Jacob took control back from Selmak and headed out into the main infirmary and over to where they had moved Sam. He didn't say anything, just moved through the rest of SG1 and gathered Sam into his arms holding her. There was no need for words between them.

Sam knew he'd taken Selmak back and that everything was gonna be alright between them. She'd spoken to Malek and he had assured her that the council was being dealt with and that nothing like this was gonna happen again. But more importantly she'd got her Dad back and he'd got Selmak back and all was right with the universe again.

--- --- ---

Jacob had spent the first three weeks of his leave with Sam. She had then had to return to work and he had hired a car and driven up into the mountains. He and Alison used to visit here a lot before the children were born. He'd got all his memories back now. Selmak had filled in the gaps for him the first couple of nights after the reblending. She teasingly said she couldn't live in Swiss cheese and did he mind if she filled in the holes. He didn't of course and this was her reward.

He'd parked the car in the parking lot in the centre of the village and set off on foot. Where he was going would remain a secret.

Selmak didn't like secrets. She bugged him the whole time. _ Are we there yet? How many more miles is it? _

He'd thwapped her gently and she'd retaliated by chanting _Are we there yet _ for the next hour of the hike.

Finally he reached his destination. The trees had grown since he was last here but as for the rest of it… He could sense Selmak's growing excitement as she smelt the water. _ Are you serious? _ she asked as she saw the stream.

_That's not the surprise_ he answered then walked along upstream until he reached a small waterfall.

It was only about twelve feet high. Much of the landscape had changed but he could see the rocks beneath the underbrush. First he stuck his hand in the water. It was warm as he had been hoping.

Selmak got positively agitated when she felt the warm water! Then she about did a somersault after Jacob climbed to the top of the small cliff and saw a couple of pools of water with steam slowly rising from each of them.

_Is that the surprise?_ she asked, sounding like a kid in a candy store.

Jacob nodded He headed towards a big rock near the largest pool of water and started undressing. He'd brought his trunks as he didn't want to suddenly find himself with company and no clothes on. Although the trail he had walked look liked he hadn't been used in years. He changed and folded his clothes neatly and set them on the rock. Then he slowly waded into the hot water up to his waist. He dove down, swimming to the middle of the pool where he surfaced.

Selmak sighed in sheer delight and stretched out to her full length as Jacob relaxed and floated. For a good hour neither of them spoke, just simply enjoying each others company and the pleasures the hot water was bringing. _ You know what would make this perfect? _she said finally.

_ Let me guess… a massage _ Jacob replied not opening his eyes.

_ You know me too well _ she answered.

Jacob smiled slightly_. In some ways… Sel… I'm sorry. _

_ So am I. We both did and said things we shouldn't have done. I know we can not go back and unsay them… _

Jacob interrupted her. _ How about _he began. _ We reblended right… that's a new start… a clean slate. We start over not going over past fights. _

_ Sounds good _ she said. _ Can you forgive me? _

Jacob hugged her. _ Would I have taken you back if I couldn't? _ he asked.

_ Probably not… this is nice… this nice long hot soak… don't you think? _

Jacob sighed. _ Okay Sel… a bath once a week… and maybe a massage thrown in… so long as Delek doesn't do it! _

_ It'll be a cold day in Netu before that son of a snake gets his slimy hands on our body! _ Selmak said. _ Sides there's this nice young Tok'ra I saw on the base a few weeks back… maybe we could ask her… _

Jacob thwapped her and then hugged her. _ Some things never change… _ he laughed. _ Let's just get back to the two of us before we try adding anyone else in here okay? _

Selmak nodded. _ The two of us sounds good _ she whispered.

Fin

© Tels 10 July 2006

36


End file.
